An Autumn Affair
by Pokeluv101
Summary: Red was a fighter, not a lover. He had seen horrible things when he went to war and wanted nothing more than to escape his nightmares. But the woman that tended his physical and unseen wounds makes him think that there was a second chance for him. Yellow had been running all her life and when Red offer her his protection, she couldn't refuse. AU Specialshipping
1. The Yellow Blossom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

**Look at that cover *w* isn't it beautiful. I would like to say thank you to my best friend for making it for me though i had to resize it and now it's a little blurry -.-**

**Okay it's the one everyone has been waiting for, **_**An Autumn Affair**_** ^-^ I've been building this up for a while now. Just to clear this up since it was a problem in the last one. This takes place in the same universe as the other books, just ten months after **_**A Winter Wedding**_**. I know that affair sounds wrong but Yellow is not married or having an affair. I chose it because it starts with A and was thinking of affair as in the definition 'A matter that is a particular person's concern or responsibility'. Also I'm going to try something new. There shall be two mysteries to solve. The killer and Yellow's past (I know that some of you must hate me at this point since you want to know so much :P). I'm also taking a risk with Red's character but I hope that you like it.**

* * *

Red Moreland was drunk.

Yellow knew that she should've stopped him after his third drink but he gave her his charming smile and she couldn't say no. she was worried since she haven't seen him for almost three years. He used to visit her little pub for a couple of years before he disappeared. He had come into her sheltered life and gave her a glance into the outside world. A part of her was upset that he didn't recognize her. After a year, he just vanished. Then the moment he stepped back into her world, he hit the drinks. Hard.

She never saw him drink before since he only ordered food. She always wondered why he came to her pub, _The Yellow Blossom_. She looked around the room to see that it was almost empty and almost a few of her regulars still lingered. Red was resting his head on the polished wood and from the raise of his shoulders; she knew that he was sleeping. She didn't want to wake him just yet so decided to wait until everyone was gone to wake him.

Yellow watched as the others paid and left. She kept her head down as always when one stayed a little too long. She tried to draw as little attention to herself as possible. She wondered why Blue insisted that she hides herself as a pub owner but Blue said that no one from their childhood home would find her. Not many actually came to her pub but she was able to keep afloat with her uncle's inheritance.

She pushed aside her loneliness and turned back to Red sleeping on the counter. She moved behind the counter and reached out to tap his shoulder. She jumped when he grabbed her wrist even before she touched him. As always, there was a jolt when his crimson eyes met her amber ones. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes that made her stop for a moment.

His grip on her wrist loosened and his eyes softened. His hand fell away from her, and leaned away from her. "I'm sorry."

"Are you okay?" Yellow asked in a soft voice. She reached out to him, not knowing what beckoned her to. He stopped her by grabbing her hand. His eyes seemed lost as he began to play with her fingers. She could feel the scars on her soft hands. She held her breath as he raised his eyes to hers.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asked which made Yellow's heart jump. Was he still drunk? His eyes were sharp and his words weren't slurred so he wasn't drunk. He just seemed to be tired. In her heart she hoped that his words were true yet a part of her still held doubt. He looked into her eyes and a part of her believed him. She couldn't move away when his eyes held her captive, drawing her deeper into his spell.

"It's too loud," He moved away from her, breaking the spell and sitting up straighter. Even sitting, he was taller than her, which wasn't hard considering that she was short for her age. He was a large man in weight and height, over six feet in fact. The man didn't seem to have an inch of fat on him and his muscles rippled as he growled something beneath his breath. His raven hair reached the nape of his neck though his hair stuck up in the front no matter how many times he tried to comb it. Then there were his crimson eyes that she could never forget.

"No one's here," She said quietly, wondering how he could find the low buzz of the music she put on could be seen as loud. Red shook his head and Yellow turned to shut off the radio behind her. She saw that Red was leaning her head again the counter again. He seemed less tense but a part of her still worried about him.

"I was worried about you," she said softly and he stiffened. "You disappeared and I know that we aren't that close but-"

"You shouldn't be," Red's voice suddenly went hard which made her jump. She never heard a voice more menacing than… She shook herself from the thought. Blue told her not to dwell on it so she refused to do so.

"Do you have a way to get home?" Yellow asked, looking into the bloodied depth of his eyes. They were sharper now but not enough to calm Yellow's worry. Red didn't answer her since he didn't want to return to his cold home. He could feel Yellow's eyes on him so he shook his head as an answer to appease her. He knew it was wrong to be here since it was dangerous for her to be around him.

"You're in no condition to walk home so I'll call you a taxi," Yellow offered. She moved to the phone and looked back at Red. She envisioned the man before that would always smile and make her smile. What had happened in those three years he was gone?

"Rest until it comes," she said gently, deciding to clean the pub while he slept. She went to the door and turned the open sign over. She didn't know if it was just her imagination but she thought she saw someone staring from across the street. She felt panic rushed through her and she backed up slightly. He couldn't have found her.

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that he continued to walk down the street. She moved back to the counter and began to wipe it down, careful to avoid Red's sleeping body. Having him back sent an odd sense of safety to her, a feeling that she never felt since that day, even with all of Blue's assurance. She jumped when there was a knock at the pub's door. She moved to open it but stopped when she recognize him as the man from across the street.

Yellow's scream jerked Red into awareness. He got to his feet and turned in one deadly fluid motion. Rage filled his vision when he saw Yellow throw up her arms in front of her face to protect her face from the glass that flew when the man's fist broke through the door. Red quickly pushed Yellow behind him and grabbed the man's hand, pulling him completely through the door. Yellow screamed as glass scattered everywhere but Red ignored it.

He easily slammed the man against the ground and raised his fist to punch the man. He barely heard the man's pathetic cry of mercy. The man tried to stab Red but Red knocked the knife out of his hand, skimming it only slightly away. He pleaded that he was only trying to steal some money even as Red turned his face bloody.

The face of the man changed and his blue eyes became red. In Red's mind, he was killing himself, the demon within himself. If only it was this easy to rid himself of the demon he became. Even after the man had pasted out, he continued to attack the man. He only stopped when he ran out of energy. He backed away, standing fully to look down at the man. Red's hand shook as he thrust them into his pockets to hide them.

He heard whimpering and turned to see Yellow cowering in the corner. A dark cloud settled over him at the sight of her rocking back and forth. He must've scared her and he couldn't blame her if she feared him for the rest of her life. A part of him hoped that she wouldn't shut him out. Her face was buried in her hands and she whimpering something about something he couldn't make out. He started to reach out to her but stopped when he realized that his hands were still shaking. He snarled and drew it back and merely knelt beside her, acting as a supportive presence.

Yellow didn't push him away but he didn't know if she even noticed him beside her. She was screaming and Red wondered if her cries would alert the neighbours. Her eyes were opened wide but they didn't focus on anything.

"Did you kill him?" She asked softly, her body quivering.

Red looked back to the body and saw the man's chest rising slightly. "He's still alive."

Yellow raised to her feet on shaky legs and walked over to him. Her whole body was shaking as she knelt to the man. She leaned over the man and stared over the man's face. She stared at him for a long moment before she finally spoke again, "It's not him."

There was something sad in her voice and Red began to wonder. He didn't know if she was disappointed or relieved since she began to giggle. Tears flowed down her eyes even as she covered her mouth to try to smother her laughter. He had seen this several time before and knew that people react to death in several ways. They either go into crying attacks or panicked laughs. He had no reactions to death any more.

"I'll call the police," Red offered.

"No!" She turned to him. The way she reacted to his words made his suspicion rise but he could see that she was afraid. Her hands shock as she tried to wipe her hands on her skirt. He didn't notice anything on her hand but she continued to rigorously wipe her hands. "We can't call the police! He'll find me if we call the police. The reporters will help him find me. I don't want him to find me!"

Red heard something scrape against the wooden floor and saw the glint of the knife that the man was trying to pull out. He reacted quickly. Yellow flinched and began to panic when he pushed her aside roughly. She sat up just in time to see the man sliced at Red's leg. She winced when she saw that it hit an artery.

A part of her fought back the fear and kicked the man's head. Quickly pulling out her phone, she called Silver even as she jumped forward and pressed her hands to the wound. She analysed the wound and thought over everything she needed. The minute she heard Silver's voice, she barked orders at him. It wasn't like her to talk to someone like that but Red's life was in danger.

"Red, look at me. You need to keep your eyes open," Yellow said softly, afraid that he would slip into a coma if he fell asleep. "You can't go to sleep right now. Please, you need to stay with me. Tell me about Pika, is he still scratching you? Please Red you need to talk to me so that you stay awake. Red!"

Despite everything she tried, her voice in fact lulled him to a sleep.

* * *

"I'm glad that you've made it here on time," Yellow said gently as she dressed Red's wound. It felt wrong to use hospital equipment again even if it was to save Red's life. Silver stood behind her and watched her play with the equipment. He had to rub his sore shoulder since it still ached from carrying Red up the stairs to the guest room. He had gotten the equipment from the local hospital with ease and had it moved to her home. Then he arrested the man for trespassing and attempted murder. He also called Lyra to make sure that word about Yellow never reached the press.

"Thank you Silver," Yellow said in a shaky voice. Silver only shrugged in answer since he knew that Yellow was still in shock. He looked at her lap where she held a yellow ball of fluff close to her body. She had Lyra to go to Red's house to get the small creature, worried that it would go hungry without its owner home to take care of it.

"Do you think that he'll find me?" Yellow asked in a shaky voice. Silver noticed that she had reverted to rubbing her hands on her skirt, a habit that she had developed years before when her world first fell apart.

"Blue and I have done everything we could to make you safe," Silver assured her but he could still see the doubt in her eyes. He wasn't very good in emotional support and didn't know how to reassure her. He wished that Lyra was here but he didn't want to wake or worry her. "He won't find you. It's seen seven years now, do you really think that he's still looking for you."

"You didn't know him," Yellow sat on the chair beside Red. "He'll never stop looking for me."

* * *

Red felt as if he had lost gallons of blood. In fact he was quit close to and that left him feeling fatigue and tired. Despite that, his hand still shook and throbbed. He swore loudly and smashed his fist against the wall beside him. When he tried to sit up, a hot searing pain ran up his leg. He bit his lip and forced himself to ignore the pain and sit up fully. It took more energy than he thought it would and had to collapse against the pillow after he sat fully. He looked around the little quaint room and saw that it was sparsely furnished and held the bare minimal.

Where was he? The blanket fell away and he saw that he was shirtless and his pants had been cut away for his wound to be dressed. He could remember the events of last night slightly but it fought with the sound of gunfire and scream for attention. A part of him screamed for him to run while another told him that he need to stay.

Red was so tired of fighting and running that he wanted to lie down and let death take him. It would quiet the voices in his head and he wouldn't see those yellow eyes again. Even before he left his past behind him, those yellow eyes haunted him. The moment he walked into the _Yellow Blossom_ he thought he found the little girl but Amarillo wasn't her. Her eyes didn't hold the same laughter and she was too young to be who he was thinking of.

Still he didn't know if he should address the issue of Amarillo. It seemed like years ago when he went to his friend for guidance he told him to go find his childhood friend Yellow. When Green handed him a picture of Yellow he instantly recognize her as Amarillo. He didn't say anything to Green and didn't know if he should ask Amarillo herself… Yellow… whoever she was.

Red turned to the door when he heard footsteps. He reached under his pillow to get his knife but found that it wasn't there. It all crashed down on him then. He wasn't in his home, haunted as any empty space is to him. He didn't know where he was or what to expect and that sent a panic through him. He couldn't fight with his leg as well. He grabbed the pillow thinking that once his capture got closer, he could smother him and escape.

Yellow hesitated before opening the door. She remembered Red's action and she felt a doubt settle in her. She could never imagine Red fighting so brutally that she feared him a little too. Would he hurt her? Swallowing her hear fear, she entered the door. She saw that Red's eyes widened as she entered and he placed a pillow aside.

They stared at each other for a moment before Yellow turned away. She stood far away from him, pressing against the wall slightly, watching Red for a sign or warning. When he didn't say anything or didn't move, she carefully came forward. She placed the tray of food next to him and waiting for him to ask the question she knew would come. She quickly backed away from him.

"Why did you heal me? Why didn't you bring me to the hospital?" He asked taking the tray and placing it on his lap, wincing when it touched his knife wound. He looked up at Yellow and could see it in her scared eyes that she was trying to find a lie.

"I can't take you to the hospital," He was surprise that she was telling him the truth. "It's too dangerous if you went to the hospital. There are questions I don't want to answer, questions that I can't answer."

Red's mind began to race at her words. What was she trying to hide? He remembered her reaction to him calling the police and his mind created the worst of scenarios. Did she kill someone? He knew that she wasn't Amarillo, but in fact Yellow del Bosque Verde. Was she hiding for someone or hiding a crime that she committed. He was in the home of a killer!

He looked back her again and something settled into his heart. Even though he knew that looks can be deceiving, yet she didn't look like the type of person that could kill someone. In fact, she looked like she couldn't lift her own weight. She was a small woman and he knew she didn't even reach his shoulder. Her long blond hair was pulled back into a pony tail and some locks fell out to cup her face. Her small fingers tangled together and he could sense her nervousness. The one moment she raised her amber eyes that was sprinkled in gold dust he felt something move in his heart.

"You have to stay here until your wounds heal fully," Yellow's voice was pleading and all he could do was nod. There was a desperation in her voice that he felt he had to calm her. His agreement seemed to calm her so she went on, "I'll have to call Blue. She'll know what to do."

Something clicked in his mind. He knew of Blue's business and that she often helped others with her business. He watched her walk out of the room and he could only lie back on the bed. He wanted to smash his fist through something since he never felt so powerless. Also, in this condition his nightmares would come to him more easily. He just hoped that Yellow didn't come in while he was in the claws of his memories.

He could still feel the coldness over take him. A coldness that engulfed his warm heart in ice until only the hollow demon lived. He hated himself for being weak and not being able to fight but a part of him knew he could never bet the inner demons laying in his soul. He snorted at the memory of his friends and how they used to call him The Fighter of the group. How wrong they were since he couldn't defend himself from simple nightmares! If only they lived long enough to see how wrong they were.

Red raised his hand and swore when he saw that they were cover in blood. Too tired to fight anymore, he let sleep, and the nightmares, over take him again.

* * *

"What happened to you?" The reporter gasped at the bandages on the man's face. He had waited outside the police station, hoping to find a story when this man had walked out. The man seemed in a right rage so guessed that this story was going to be a good one.

"I was going to rob this little pub but there was this guy that beat me until there were stars everywhere. He was like a demon! And then when I finally came to, I have this bastard of a cop threatening. He threatened my family if I said anything to reporters about this then he would throw my ass in jail. My wife is already going to kill me since she had to pay bail again. I thought there would only be that blonde there but no that bastard had to be there as well! Are there any sane people in this world anymore?"

"Excuse," The reporter came to attention. "Can you tell me about the blond woman? And can you tell me where this pub is?"

The man didn't see anything wrong since he didn't see him as a reporter so described the woman he saw briefly before the man attacked him. The man kept nodding and he wondered if there was anything to his sudden interest. He noticed that a slow smile spread across his face as he thanked the man and left.

"Finally, I've you again Yellow, you bitch," He snickered beneath his breath. Then he saw a blonde woman crossing the street. She wasn't Yellow but he decided to have some fun before he faced the woman that ruined his life. He couldn't wait to wash his hands with her blood. "The bitch shall pay."

* * *

**I know this is short but it's just the first chapter that's going to set up for the next. Don't have much to say since I said it in the beginning.**

**Review if you like.**


	2. What We Deserve

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

* * *

Red felt claws bite into his skin. A weight was heavy on his chest and he forced his eyes to open. The light made him winced and he wished he could turn away from it but the bed faced a large window. A soft squeak caught his attention and he looked down at his chest where a yellow ball of fur sat on his chest, sleeping soundly. Hesitantly, Red placed a hand over the small animal and grunted when the animal woke. It stared up at Red as if he didn't recognize him for a moment before leaning into Red's scared hand.

"What are you doing here Pika?" Red asked as gently as his rough voice could.

"He missed you," He turned to see Yellow walking in. She sat on the edge of the bed and he noticed that Pika went to her eagerly. He knew that Pika wasn't usually friendly towards people he only met recently. How had Pika even gotten to this strange place?

"I asked Silver to pick him up," Yellow answered his unspoken question. "Blue found your address pretty easily. I also talked to Blue about you and she said that it would be best if you stayed. With your leg, I think that it would be best too. I just want to make sure that it doesn't get infected or risk you reopening the wound. You're lucky that I was able to treat you so quickly considering that-"

"This is the longest I've ever heard you speak," Red laughed slightly, making her blush and look away to hide that fact. "Your voice is nice."

Yellow stuttered over her words as she thought over what Blue had said to her over the phone. "I know that this might be an inconvenience for you and you might not want to but blue said that if you argue, then I have to threaten you with Lor-"

Yellow screamed when Red grabbed her and pulled her forward. He easily rolled her under him and raised his fist into the air. He stopped himself when the red haze blocking his vision cleared enough and he could see the fear in her eyes. His fist shook slightly and it took all of his effort to put it down gently beside her head.

"Don't mention that name in front of me," his voice was rough from all the effort it took not to scream. "Do you see these scars on my hands? That bitch and her little friends gave them to me so I don't like talking about her. Tell Blue to stay out of my affairs."

Yellow could feel something warm dripping on her leg and she realized that his wound had reopened. Red seemed to know too for he rolled onto his back with a grunt. Yellow was too shock to move for a moment. She could hear Red's panting and knew that he was trying to contain the pain he was feeling. She forced herself to clear her mind and faced the beast. She pulled a cart to the bedside and leaned down to remove the bandages. She hissed when she saw that it was swelling. She just hoped that he didn't contract a fever.

She didn't speak to him but she held back so many questions. Blue said that it would be safe for Red to stay but nothing in his actions convinced her that he was safe. Blue had told her little about his past beside that if he said no to her, to tell him that she knew about Lorlei. She didn't know a thing about the woman's connection to the Red and she was almost afraid to find out. She shook her head of the thought and turned back to his injury.

"You'll still help me?" He asked, eyeing her curiously as she tended to him. "Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Of course I am," She admitted. "But you're hurt and you really can't do anything to me while you're hurt. I can't just leave you while you're hurt in my own home."

"I didn't know you were a doctor," He said and noticed that her hand stilled for the slightest moment. Her movements became rushed and he could see the thoughts running through her head. He couldn't read the thoughts but knew that she was trying to find an answer to his statement. He winced when she pulled the wrapping bandages a little too tightly. He grabbed her arm when she tried to turn and run from the room.

He was going to get an answer and the threat in her gaze made her gulp. Yellow was not a good liar, both from lack of practise and the horrible guilt made her voice shake. Her mind raced for a lie to add the mountain her life had become. She couldn't find a way and felt cornered so fisted her hand and punched him in the shoulder. It was more powerful than her small frame would lead others to believe. In his weaken state, he fell back against the pillow and she ran out of the room with Pika following after her.

"Even my own partner has deserted me!" Red cursed to the heavens and flew up hands helplessly.

* * *

"You need to come to the station," Silver told Yellow over the home, keeping his voice even to not scare her. He failed since she knew that he rarely called her for anything. He and Gold often visited her pub once a week to check up on her but beyond that she had no connection to her past. "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No!" She said quickly. Being in a confined space always made her nervous and there was also the trouble with Red. It had been a couple days since that morning and she only cared for him when she knew he was sleeping. She couldn't take his measuring eyes that made her feel trapped. But while he slept, he would lash out at her and she knew that he was getting restless.

"I'll walk," She said. Silver grumbled but knew that it would only be harder by forcing her and causing her to have one of her panic attacks.

"Just be careful and I don't care if you have to sprint right through a red light, come here _directly_. And bring Red."

Yellow agreed to calm him. She stood there for a moment, going over what she should do with Red. She couldn't leave him in the house all alone, even though she was tempted to do just that. Silver did tell her to bring him though. She swallowed her fear and went up the stairs to Red's room. She placed her ear to the door and she could hear him tapping against the wall. She opened the door and almost jumped when Red turned his eyes to her.

She jumped when his crimson eyes met her. He stared at her for a moment before raising his wrist, the chains on his wrist clinked together in silent question. She blushed and felt shameful for chaining him to the bed since she feared him hurting her, and himself, in his nightmares. It was long enough for him to move but didn't allow him go far from the bed. The chains were also to stop him from searching the small home and finding her secrets.

"Are you going to unlock me?" He asked, very much a caged creature eying his capture. He was trying to work free a spring too pick the lock to free himself when Yellow walked in. His eyes tracked her as she walked next to him.

"I think that you still need to stay in bed for a few days," She began, tangling her fingers together. "But Silver wants to talk to you and me too. I don't want you to be walking so I have a wheelchair for you. I'll help you down on one condition. I want you to promise that you won't help me."

"You hold such little faith," He said bitterly knowing that he gave her no reason to trust him. Though, she gave no reason for him to trust her either. Good people didn't have secrets. They wouldn't need to keep secrets. He reasoned that if he stayed with her longer, he would find her secrets and report her to the police. "Fine, I promise not to hurt you."

Yellow nodded and removed the key from around her neck. Watching him carefully, she unlocked the shackles at his writs. She moved back quickly when he was freed as if she was burned. She laid some clothes on his lap for him and left the room for him to change. After a moment, she returned to his side and helped him to his feet. She took his arm and placed it over her shoulder to help carry his weight.

Red slumped against her more so that she took more of his weight. He was a fast healer but he wanted to hide that fact from Yellow. She was stronger than he first thought too since she was able to take his weight even though it was still difficult for her. She had to balance herself on the wall to help him down the stairs. She pushed him into a chair and rubbed her shoulders in relief.

"Just wait here," Yellow told him and went to get the wheelchair from the backroom. Red waited until she left before he went to the look behind the bar. He moved silently despite his large frame and rifled through drawers. He found a box of receipts but there wasn't much more. He stopped at a strong box. His fingers traced over the lock before he pulled it clear off.

Inside was the deed to the pub and at the bottom was Blue's signature. Red put that back and went through the others papers. He stopped and pulled out a photograph hidden at the bottom. He recognized the little boy in the photo of Orange. He had met the boy once and wondered why Yellow had a picture of him. He placed it into is back pocket and went through the metal box again. His hand stilled when he found another picture.

_You'll always protect me, won't you?_ The small voice echoed from the little girl in the picture. Recognition sparked in his mind but he couldn't place anything beside the happy amber eyes, the eyes that had haunted his daydreams. He felt anger boil in him and was tempted to rip the photo but something stopped him, the overbearing guilt as the little became drowned in blood.

He jumped back when the box was shut sharply. He would've lost his fingers if he didn't pull his hand away fast enough. He looked up to see Yellow standing over him, her eyes filled with nervous fear as she took the box from him. He was slightly afraid of what she was going to say but she was silent as she placed it back in its place. He was waiting for her to break the silence but it soon became obvious that she wasn't going to.

Red winced as screams came back to him and he pressed a hand to his temple. He looked up when she pulled at his arm. It wasn't until she stopped at the door did she speak and pulled a wide brim sunhat over her eyes. "If you can walk well enough, you can walk to the station on your own."

She pulled the brim over her eyes and lowered her eyes so she didn't make contact with the others that stared. It was a sight to see a tiny woman dragging along a large limping man. Red mumbled that they should've just drive and she didn't reply. She neither had a driver license or the ability to obtain one. She didn't go out much anyways, knowing that it was safer to stay inside.

Something caught her eye and her eyes stopped when she recognize a painting placed in the shop across from her pub. She stumbled back into Red's back and she jumped back when he grabbed her arms to steady her. She ran from straight fear at that moment and into the alleyway next to her pub, hoping to get to the station quicker.

"Amarillo!" She heard Red call and she slowed slightly. She turned back and gasped when someone grabbed her and pulled her deeper into the shadows. The person placed a hand over her mouth and she couldn't scream. He moved her so that they were facing the painting yet still hidden. Memories flashed before her eyes and they solidify when the man whispered into her ear.

"Look at her," His breath moved her ear and a shiver ran up her spine. It was him!

She screamed against his hand even as she knew that no one would be able to hear her. Screams filled her mind and she could feel knives cut into her skin. There were no knives but she could feel them stabbing through her skin and she began to break out in sweat. Her limbs grew heavy and she could feel the intangible chains weighing her down.

"Remember," His voice held years of bitterness. "You caused this on yourself. I am only giving you the justice you deserve. I see that your scars had healed. Don't worry, we'll add more really soon. If you tell anyone of me, I'll kill him. Don't think I won't be able to find him. I'll kill that man you've taken into your home too, you little whore."

No, this couldn't be happening again. She was too afraid to fight back at that moment and allowed instincts to lead her and she thrust her elbow into his gut. He didn't loosen his hold enough for her to free herself but she was able bite down on his hand. He swore and pushed her to the ground. Before she was able to run, he slammed his fist into the side of her head, knocking her unconscious.

"I won't kill you yet," he rubbed his knuckles. "I won't even trap you again, that would be much too easy. A bitch like you needs to be tortured properly."

* * *

"Eh, Amarillo," Yellow felt someone tap her cheek. Her head throbbed and it hurt as she tried to open her eyes. After the glare of the overhead lights began to fade, she saw Gold standing over her. She was lying on a couch in what she recognized as Silver's office and a little girl of a year sat at her head, fanning her face.

"You've been passed out for a while," Gold told her. "Silver was getting worried so he called me to go find you. He would've gone himself but he's busy with this new case he has. What happened with that guy I found you with? I saw him leaning over you, trying to attack you so I saved your life. You should've seen me! I kicked his butt so bad he was begging me for mercy and-"

"But he knocked you out," the little girl laughed and Gold face palmed. "You tried to attack him and he turned on you, and punched you! If it wasn't for me, you would've lost. I'm the real hero by throwing that rock at him."

"You saved Daddy," Gold laughed and lifted the small child into his arms, kissing her cheek. She pushed his face away and him to be serious. He laughed harder, "You're just like your mother, my little Moonstone."

Yellow laughed slightly at Gold and his daughter. Then something came to her mind. "The man you found me with, did you capture him?"

"Of course I did," Gold said proudly. "He's in the interview room in chains. He told me that you've been keeping him chained to your bed for a couple weeks now. Didn't know you were into that kind of things but you know what they say, it's always the quiet one."

"What?" Yellow blushed at his suggestive wink. "Wait, you captured Red?"

She didn't wait for him to answer before she ran out of Silver's office to the room beside the interview room. She looked through the double sided mirror and saw Red sitting at the table. His hands handcuffed to the table in front of him. He sat there motionless and held no emotion in his eyes. They glinted with something she couldn't name though.

"Oh, Red, I'm so sorry," She cried softly, referring to the threat he made toward Red earlier that day. She couldn't be responsible for more death. It seemed no matter how much she tried, she couldn't hide from the demon that plagued her.

"Yellow?" She turned to see Silver. Even though he was younger than her by a year, he stood head and shoulders taller than her. The grim lines on his face made her stomach shiver. She only wanted to return to her forest and cry herself asleep. She didn't know what he wanted but she knew that it couldn't be good following her encounter with the man of her nightmares.

"He's not the one," She told him softly, not taking her eyes off Red. "He's not the man that had been hunting me. Please, let him go."

_So he can go far from here and be safe_, she thought silently in her mind. Silver didn't answer her, instead handed her a picture. Yellow would've sworn the girl in the picture could've been her sister since she looked so much like her except for her blue eyes. She was slightly confused on why Silver would show her a picture of this woman. She didn't recognize her as one of customers she there was no connection between them.

"We just found her dead body yesterday," Yellow head shot up to stare at him. Why had he called her? Did he think that she or Red was connected to the killing? She knew that Red was bedridden for the last couple weeks so he couldn't possible kill this woman. Yellow immediately defended him but Silver held up a hand to silence her.

"I'll like to talk to both you and Red in private," Silver held the door open for her. She hesitated for a moment, looking back at Red. Her heart cried out to him but she followed Silver out the door and back to his office. Gold and Moonstone were still there, with Gold spinning the little girl on the rotating chair when they entered.

The atmosphere thickened when Silver entered the room. "Gold, you should take Moonstone away from here. This isn't something for a child to hear."

Gold nodded and lifted the child easily into his arms. The two friends exchanged a look as Gold walked out. Yellow couldn't read their faces and that scared a part of her. She stared down at her hands. She gasped when she saw that they were drenched with blood again. A part of her knew that they weren't there but she still thrust her hands into her skirt to keep them from her sight.

She screamed when someone touched her hands. She took her hand back quickly and looked up into crimson eyes. Red looked down at her concerned, but she only looked away. She wasn't cold but when she rubbed her arms, she could feel goose bumps.

"Don't touch her," Silver said sharply to Red. Red didn't answer, only sitting in the seat beside her. Silver sighed and sat at his desk, folding his hands in front of him. Then he began to set out three pictures of woman with long blond hair. "Do you know any of them?"

Yellow looked over each of them and then shook her head no. Red looked through them too and his frown deepened with every picture. They all almost looked like Yellow.

"These women had all been killed in the last couple weeks." Silver started.

"So you think that she'll be targeted next?" Red asked, his fist shaking slightly. He couldn't let anything happen to Yellow. It was odd to feel protective of her even if he knew she was keeping secrets from him but he felt as if he knew her somewhere else.

"No," Silver gathered the pictures. "I think she knows very well who he is. Please Yellow, Blue and I have been trying to protect you but we can only do so much. I don't know what he has been threatening you with all these years but it's time you trust us. Just give us our name his name."

"I can't risk it," Yellow said gently. "I'm sorry."

Silver slammed his hands on the table, rising to his feet. "So it is him killing these people! It was only a hunch I had but… God! I get you're afraid but people are dying now. This isn't just you anymore so give me a name! Don't you want me to put him behind bars? Look at them!"

Silver threw the files of the dead women onto her lap. She fisted her hands in her skirt, angry at the feeling of helplessness gathering within her. "If I knew it would stop him, I would. If I thought that he won't be able to find a way to still hurt me and those close to me, I would. And even if I thought that, I don't know his name."

"How the hell could you not know his name?" Red got to his feet sharply when he saw Silver lean over Yellow threateningly. With an easy movement, he pushed Silver aside. He looked down at the pictures littering the floor. He almost doubled over in pain. Sounds of gun fire returned to him and he had to sit back down.

"What are we going to do?" Yellow asked softly. She explained to them what happened to her in the alleyway and guilt laid heavy in his heart. He was outside that alleyway, why hadn't he been able to help her? He couldn't fail in protecting someone else. Not again.

"What did you do to him to make him want to do this to you?" Silver asked. Yellow didn't tell him about what happened all those years ago.

He could still remember the day he woke up at the sound of knocking on the door. It had been during the time he was still living with Blue. Blue had opened the door to find a Yellow drenched in blood. Blue had taken her into a room and they had spoken in harsh whispers. Silver didn't know what they talked about that day, only that Blue told him that Yellow was dead and she was now Amarillo. He knew that Blue was the only one that knows what happened but she was adamant on letting Yellow decide herself when it was time to tell everyone.

"I didn't do anything," Yellow lied. "But we have to find him. I'll try to help as much as I can though. I can draw a picture of how he looks. And I know that if he really killed these women, they would have stab wounds. He liked knives."

Red could tell that she was trying to fight back panic tears by the way her shoulders shook and her breathing became uneven. He reached out for her, drawing her into his body. She stiffened for a moment before she leaned into his shoulder and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry. I just can't do it! I can't go back, I'm not strong enough. Please don't let me go back there!" Red smoothed her hair, knocking her hat off so that he could caress her better. He looked up and saw that Silver was watching them impatiently. He looked down at Yellow and could only see the top of her head since she kept her face buried in his shoulder. He knew that her tears had stopped but she couldn't look into Silver's accusing look knowing that he was right in his accusing. These women were dead, and if she knew the killer there would be more, and she was too afraid to do anything to help them.

"We'll find him," Red vowed, looking Silver in the eyes and squeezing Yellow's hand.

"But there's another problem," Silver said. "Who's going to watch over Yellow? There's not enough people on the force for me to lose one to watch Yellow twenty four seven. I would do it myself but my wife is pregnant and I really want to be there for her as much as possible. I can call Blue I guess-"

"I'll do it," Red volunteered before he could think it over. Yellow head shot up from its place on his shoulder and stared up at him. "I'll protect Amarillo."

"Okay," Silver sighed. "If you do, I think it would be best if you knew that her name is really Yellow."

* * *

**What have Yellow done? The mystery has thickened! Not as much shipping moments but I shall get to some fluff soon cause I don't want to put in too much drama. **

**Review if you liked.**


	3. My Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

* * *

Yellow could feel Red gaze like knives in her back as washed the dishes. Red was sitting at the counter, watching her and it disturbed her a little. His stare was unsettling and she could feel the tension gathering in her shoulders. She knew that Red wanted to ask her questions and she avoided him every time he asked her a question. At some point he stopped asking and just sat there, staring at her. His taping on the counter only made her nerves worst.

"Hello?" She screamed when someone reached over the counter and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned sharply, raising a plate in defense. The man looked shocked at her reaction and quickly raised his hands. "I'm sorry that I scared you."

He reached out to her again and Red lashed out so quickly, she barely saw it. He merely reached over and grabbed the man's wrist. Red's intent was only to stop the man from touching her since he knew that Yellow was wary of a man's touch but then he saw something sticking out from the man's pocket. His voice was harsh but barely above a whisper, "Why do you carry a gun?"

The man stared at Red in confusion, "It's not against the law to carry one. It's used to defend myself from crazy ass holes like you."

The man screamed above the sound of bone cracking. Yellow winced as if Red had broken her own wrist and she looked down at the man crumpled on the ground. She sympathized with the man but something stopped her. She gasped when she saw Red's eyes glaze over. She knew that look and it paralyzed her with fear for a moment. He didn't attack the man but she could see the cold fire in his eyes.

"Red, stop!" She said with more confidence than she thought she had and moved around the bar. She grabbed Red and pulled him away from the man. She hugged his waist as the man spurted curse words and stumbled out of the bar. "What are you doing? You can't just attack my customers!"

"He had a gun and I can't take any chances," Red sat on his chair again. She looked back at the other customers that stared at her. With a sigh, she went to the few that stayed and asked them to leave, collecting the money from them. She went back to Red who sat motionless at the counter. She sat next to him but didn't know what to say to him.

She sat next to him in silence and stared at the store across from her bar. The painting wasn't there anymore and she didn't know if that was a relief or scared. She didn't know if he knew where she lived or if it was totally incidental. What if was just waiting outside her pub by total luck that he was waiting there for her?

She hadn't told anyone about it and didn't know if she should tell Red. She already decided to call Blue about it but didn't want to worry her friend. There was also a part her that wanted to run but she knew that there was no use. She wished that she could turn the time back several years so she wouldn't…

"You really can't take any chances," Red voice brought her out of her thoughts. "There's a man out there trying to kill women with long blond hair. Since it's my job to protect you, I can't take any risks. What do you expect me to do when someone with a gun walks in? I only want to protect you."

Yellow was silent. She had never had someone protect her, her only resort was to run and hide. Blue tried her but Yellow couldn't let her give up her time and family to protect her. Red jumped when he saw tears gather in her eyes. Was she upset that he was the one to protect her? Did she not want him to protect her? It was a strange thought anyways, him protecting a life instead of taking the life. Maybe it would be best if he just left.

"I know that you're probably afraid of me and that I've given you no reason to trust me," He stopped when she grabbed at his shirt tightly.

"Please, don't leave me," She looked up into his eyes. She could see herself years younger saying the exact same thing, holding onto his shirt just like this. But he left and he didn't even bother to remember her. She didn't know why she was asking him again.

She stiffened slightly when Red pulled her into his arms. She could feel the power of his arm but it didn't scare her like the killer. She didn't worry about his strength hurting her and placed her face into his shoulder. She placed her arms around his waist in a desperate attempt to keep him but knew that it wasn't right yet.

"I'm sorry that you've been hurt so much," she whispered. "Your trust has been replaced with fear."

Red felt awkward at her touch since he had never had someone hold him after his experience. He didn't know what he should do. Could he open his heart and allow this little woman in but risk letting his inner demons out. He knew that he couldn't risk her seeing those demons but he couldn't leave her alone either. It was from pure selflessness that he decided to stay with her since he knew that there was a light beneath the fear. He also wanted to know what her connection was with this killer and silver had told him that they were connected.

"Maybe we can help each other," Red whispered and he prayed that he was right.

* * *

Yellow tried to ignore the stares following her. She understood their questioning eyes since she knew Red's large frame towering over her smaller body. She tried not to draw any attention to herself as she walked through the grocery store to buy food as Red watched over her. She wondered if Lyra had to deal with this too since she had heard stories of how overprotective Silver could be.

"Do you want anything for dinner?" She asked him. Silver had told them to act naturally and she wished that she could. She had been living a lie since he ruined her life. Red was silent behind her and the silence was thickening around her so she felt the need to fill it. "I remember that you liked to eat curry when we were younger."

Red placed a hand over hers at the words. "How do you-"

"Blue told me," Yellow said quickly and quickened her pace. Red followed her down the aisle, not knowing if he should believe her. She went to the cash register as quickly as possible and left Red trailing behind her. She quickly paid in cash since it was untraceable and went back to the pub as quickly as possible. Red stayed in step beside her and carried some of her bags. He still had questions but he knew he couldn't as them in the crowded streets.

"If you really wanted to hide, why are you working in a pub where you'll have to interact with people every day?" Red asked what he hopped was a generally safe question. Yellow looked at the ground as she walked so he could only see the top of her head as she walked. The wide brim hat she wore hid most of her face as she walked so he guessed that was why she kept her head low. Red didn't expect her to answer so it surprised him when she spoke in a low voice.

"Blue thought it would be best," She started. "She said that I shouldn't disconnect from the world completely with only her to talk to. She said the pub will allow some interaction without getting too close to people. She wasn't entirely right since you came along and we got very close."

"That was before," He said. "I've changed a lot from the person I was back then."

"I know," She said sadly. She truly missed the boy he was before but didn't know how to bring up the subject. Did he even remember the promise he made her years ago? Red stopped her suddenly stopped her with a hand holding her arm. It was gentle yet firm enough which caused her to stop. They were just passing a park when something caught his attention. She looked past his large frame and saw what it was that caught his attention.

"Stop!" She screamed and hitched up her skirt so she could run to the crowd of children with more ease. She saw one of the children raise their hand with a rock in it and grabbed the little boy's hand. She looked down at him sternly and her voice held no room for argument. "Put that stone down."

The boy stared up at her in shock and the rock fell motionless to the ground. The little boys scattered at her glare and there was only the boy left. Yellow saw the fear in his eyes and her heart shifted a little. She let the little boy go and he ran off. She turned to see Red staring at her and the questions in her eyes. She flushed and turned away from her. There were moments of her past that sometime came back to her.

"Wait Red," She said when he started to pull her away. She looked up to where the victim of the kids' attacks was clinging onto a tree branch. It was a small ball of yellow fur similar to Pika. "Please, we need to help it! You have to climb up the tree to get it before it falls. I can't go up because I'm wearing a long skirt."

Red sighed as an answer and started to climb up the tree. He did so with little difficulty until he reached out to the small creature. The creature let out a screech and scratched at Red's face. Red growled at that, everyone who first met him seemed to see him as the villain. All except Yellow.

Red cursed, his first instinct was to punch the animal to gain obedience but he stilled himself. The yellow fur reminded him so much of the blond hair of his daydreams he couldn't bring himself to raise his fist to the small creature. He reached out to the small creature that jumped out to scratch at his face. He lost his footing and fell down the tree, landing on his back.

"Red!" Yellow ran to his side and immediately placed his head on her lap. She asked him several questions and sighed in relief with the fact that he didn't seem to have any broken bones since it wasn't too far that he fell. Still, she would make sure in more detail when they return home. She took the anime that was jumping on his chest and held it against her breast. She cooed soft words to it and it calmed in her arms. Red was also calmed by her voice and looked up at her. She was silhouetted in the sun and at that moment he could believe she was an angel. A tainted angel if her past was anything to judge.

"Do you have a family?" Yellow asked the little creature. When it didn't say anything, she smiled gently down at it, "Well, we'll be your family now. I might not be a vet but I know a few things about injuries so I'll fix you up when we get home. You'll have to share a room with Pika but that shouldn't be too bad. He's a gentleman just like his father."

Yellow continued to talk to the small creature until it fell asleep in her arms. Red waited until she stopped talking to speak, "So what are you going to name her?"

"ChuChu," Yellow said easily and stroked the small creature. "She has been through a lot and it'll take longer than this for the wounds to heal. I've seen people go through so much and wondered how they could go through all of that. You don't know how many patients I see with broken bones yet they still go out to do such rash things."

_So you're a doctor?_ Red didn't ask her out loud but by her words and the fact that she healed him, he knew that it was a safe guess. He knew that her name was Yellow and that she worked at a hospital so if he went to the local hospitals, he should be able to find information on her past, and with lock a connection to who would want to kill her.

* * *

"How is she?" Red asked as Yellow walked into his room. Even though his knife wound had healed days ago, she still insisted on checking on him every night. She sat on the bed, slightly blushing since he was shirtless.

"ChuChu is alright. She's getting along with Pika better and better each day," Yellow pulled out a chair to sit next to him. "What about you? How is your leg?"

"My leg isn't paining me," Red assured her. "I have some questions for you-"

"I'm sorry Red, but I can't tell you anything." She got up to left but stopped when he called her by her name. Her real name.

"Yellow," He hadn't called her that in the time they had been together. He hadn't called her that since their teenage years. She almost broke down in tears then and she could only stand there as he spoke. "I know that you're afraid of whoever is after you but Silver told me that he is most likely killing these girls because they look like you."

"I know!" She crumpled to the ground and buried her face into her hands. "Don't you think that I feel guilty about that? So many people had already died because of me but I'm just too afraid. I'm sorry but please don't make me remember."

"You can't just ignore this!" Red's voice was harsher then he intended and regretted it when he saw her flinch and shy away from him. "I'm sorry but I just can't help but think of all those people that are dead and the others that might become victims."

"I don't know his name." She said but she could see in his eyes that she doubted her. "I only know why he is doing this. I'll help in anyways I can but please just don't let him get me. He knows that I'm here yet he's still torturing me! I don't want to go through that again. Please don't let me take that, I don't know if I can survive another time."

"I won't let him hurt you," Red promised and she turned away from the comfort he offered when he knelt next to her. "What have he done to you?"

* * *

_"Where are you?" Yellow crawled deeper into her hiding spot in the bottom cupboard. _

_She placed her hands over her ears but she couldn't block out the sounds of screams and gunfire. She knew that this event was entirely her fault and that she might as well be the one shooting all of those victims. This was one her the few times she was actually glad of her small frame so she was able to hide easier. She opened it slightly so she could see what was happening in the room. She cringed back when she saw a man walk in, dragging behind a woman. He shot randomly around the room and she cringed back. It was by pure luck that one of the bullets didn't hit her._

"_Come out you little bitch!" He screamed and Yellow saw the fear in the nurse's eyes. "You told me that you wouldn't let anyone die. It's your job to save lives, so save hers. If you do not come out, I'll kill her."_

"_Please, don't kill her!" Yellow jumped out from hiding spot and collapsed in front of the pair. Tears were running down her face as she begged him. "Let her go."_

_Yellow pleaded to the man standing above her. He smiled cruelly down at her and she cried out when he kicked her in the stomach. She clutched at her stomach wanting to throw up from more than the attack. She could barely lift her limbs with the weights of guilt tied to them despite how desperately she wanted to run and save the woman but she couldn't._

"_It's her blood on your hands." Yellow screamed when he silted her throat. He threw the body towards her and Yellow scurried back from the body. The man jerked her hand forward and forced it into the woman's wound. Yellow turned away to puke even as he whispered harshly in her ear._

"_You have taken everything from me and not I'm going to repay you a favour. Tell me where he is," Yellow knew exactly who he was referring too and fear streamed through her. As if he could hear her question, he said. "There is not a thing that I do not know about you."_

"_Don't hurt him," Yellow pleaded. She gasped when he grasped her hair and slammed her against the wall. When he wrapped his hands around her neck, she tried to pull them but her hands were slippery from blood that she couldn't free herself._

"_I'll never tell you where he is," She choked out when he released her. "I'll never give him up. I love him so much more than you scare me."_

"_That's your choice then?" He asked and she nodded with tears in her eyes. "I'll beat that confidence out of you soon enough. I can't wait to cut your body into ribbons and make you scream. Scream for mercy as my son must have when you killed him. This is my revenge."_

* * *

"Don't touch me!" Red heard Yellow scream and he jumped out of the bed, pain shooting up his bad leg. He dragged himself up to see Yellow sleeping in the bed where he placed her earlier while she cried herself to sleep. He would've climbed in after her to hold her through the tears but he feared choking her in her sleep. He couldn't risk taking her life without knowing so slept in the chair next to the bed.

Another cry brought him out of his thoughts and he sat on the bed next to her. She turned in her sleep and curled into herself. He gathered her into his arms and she curled into him easily. She kept whimpering and he held her tighter, her tears shaking her body and was enough to shake him as well. He didn't know if he could say anything to calm her so he could only hold her.

Her shakes slowed slightly and soon she calmed enough that her breathing became normal again. She began to whisper things into his shoulders but he couldn't make out most of it. The few words that he did hear terrified him. He gathered enough to know that he kept her and could only imagine what he did to her.

His hands began to shake and he had to fist them again to keep some control over them. Despite the rage that rushed through him, the chill of the past almost took over the thin control he had on his body. He buried his hands in her hair to stop them from killing her. He regained some control when she turned her face into his shoulder.

"Please, don't hurt me," She whimpered.

"I won't hurt you and I won't let that bastard ever hurt you again," He whispered the promise into her hair and inhaled her scent until he felt her shift. She turned her face up to him and he stared down into her amber eyes swimming in tears.

"I'm sorry," She whispered and pushed long hair away from her face. She suddenly realized that her hair was free from its usual ponytail and was wearing a man's shirt. She jumped back on his and saw that Red was shirtless. Her blush deepened when she realized that she was wearing Red's shirt. She stuttered over her words, wondering what Red did to her.

"I didn't hurt you," Red was slightly hurt from the doubt in her eyes. "I thought you would be uncomfortable so I… I didn't do anything to hurt you."

"I'm sorry," She said when he went into silence again.

"Will you stop apologizing?" Red snapped and winced just as she did. He smoothed back her hair and she slowly opened her eyes. "You have nothing to apologize for. He's just another bastard and you're one of his victims. I promise that you won't be his victim again."

_Nothing to apologize for?_ Yellow's memories taunted her and she wanted to burst into tears. She was responsible for everything that happened back there and what was happening now. She had so much blood on her hand and she felt lie throwing up again.

"What's wrong?" Red noticed her shaking again and held her tighter.

"Just hold me," She changed the topic. She couldn't answer him so could only change the subject. She was glad that he didn't argue when she curled into him deeper. His arms tightened around her and she let herself believe that she wasn't the horrible person that she was.

Red couldn't think of anything to saw so he began to sing a song he always heard when he was walking through the forest when he was younger. He didn't remember the words but he remembered the soft voice singing and he tried to imitate the melody. His voice was rough but it was soothing enough to calm her and lull her to sleep.

When her breath was even again and he was sure that she was too deep in sleep for her nightmares to plague her, he laid her back in the bed. He pulled the blanket over her, his hand brushing against her cheek and smoothed hair out of her face. He couldn't resist leaning down and kissing her forehead, his lips brushing over her eyes.

He leaned back and returned to the chair next to the bed. He didn't want to risk going to sleep and going into one of his nightmares so he stayed awake all night, watching over his little angel.

His redemption in life.

* * *

**Hope you liked and review if you did. Sorry if this took a while too.**


	4. Forest of Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

* * *

Red watched as Yellow sleep, knowing that he was a cowered for avoiding his nightmares by staying awake. He rubbed his sore hand and raised them to his lips. He could still feel the cold biting into them and he blew them in a hopeless attempt to warm them. It was a pain that plagued him for most of the day. It had been less painful these days though.

Was it because of Yellow? Green had told him that she could help with the pain Red had been experiencing. He wondered if Green even knew that Yellow was dead at that time. He had so many questions and he could only think of one person that would know all the answers.

Red made sure that the window was locked and that Yellow was sleeping peacefully under the blankets before he left the room. He left the room, keeping the door open so he could hear Yellow if she woke. He stood outside the window and took out his phone from his pocket. The phone rang several times before he heard her answer.

"I'm here to fix your problems!" Her voice was filled with laughter even as he heard cries in the background. Her tone changed when she screamed, "Green I do not care if you're on the verge of curing cancer, change Turquoise's dipper now! Aqua, your brother is not one of your experiments so don't feed him that. Go out and play with Orange."

Red waited as she barked out several more orders before he asked, "How's the new kid?"

"He's the most adorable month old baby ever!" She said proudly. "Now why have you called me? Is there trouble with Yellow?"

"How did you know that I'm with- Never mind," He knew that it would be better not to ask her and a part of him feared the answer. "I just want to help Yellow but I can't help when I don't know what I'm protecting her from. I've done research on both Yellow and Armarillo and can't find anything! It's like neither ever existed."

"I should hope so," Blue laughed. "So what did you want me to tell you?"

"Anything," Red knew that beggars couldn't be choosers and the more he could get Blue to tell him, the better. "I mostly want to know about the bastard that's after her."

"You know every relationship is a give and take," Red could hear laughter in her voice and was struck with fear. "If you are to _take_ information from me, you must _give_ me something."

"What do you want?" He gave in easily and knew he signed his doom.

"You're not as hopeless as I fear, are you? You can do something as simple as fry an egg, can you?"

* * *

Yellow walked down the stairs, following the smell of something burning. The smell was so familiar that it didn't startle her as it should've. She walked into the kitchen and saw Red staring at the frying pan. She saw flames leap out of the pan and Yellow jumped forward. She took the pan cover and slammed it over the pan before turning off the fire, letting the fire die out. She sighed and looked at the burnt eggs once the flames went out.

She looked up at Red but his eyes were focused on where the flames once were. Pika was on his shoulder and poked at Red's cheek. He shook his head as if he only came to reality when she touched him. She looked back at the smoking pan and placed it in the sink, turning the water on.

"What happened?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the smoke.

"I was going to make you breakfast," Red admitted with a blush. "You cooked for me so many times and I thought it would be best if I cooked for you for once. It's the least I could do."

"You really didn't need to," she told him, laughing shakily. "You should've been more careful, you could've burned down the house. I'm just glad that I came down before it got too bad."

"I'm sorry," He looked downcast. Blue had told him that the best way for him to find out the truth was from Yellow, who knew the whole story. She also said that it might be best to let go of some pain and try to get closer to something warmer, to make happier memories to replace the bad ones he kept. He didn't know if that would be enough, but if Blue said that it would help protect Yellow, he would try.

"It's okay," She sent him a reassuring smile. "I'll just make some pancakes while you set out some food for Pika and ChuChu. I know I have an extra pan around here. Can you get that?"

Red looked up when the phone rang. He picked up the phone and answered it. His interest picked when the line went dead at his voice. Making sure that Yellow's back was turned to him and she wasn't paying attention, he called Silver.

"What is it?" Silver asked on the other end. Red wondered why the people of the McAlister always answered their calls screaming but ignored it, knowing that Silver was probably frustrated from the investigation.

"I want you to track whoever called Yellow's business phone not five minutes ago. My instincts tell me that there's something more to it than a wrong number. I tried to call the number back but it was a private number."

"I'll get my IT guy on it," Silver told him and when Red asked him how long it would take, he answered. "It would've been easier to track if we could've done this during the call but there still might be a chance. Don't know how long it would take but I'll call you as soon as I know."

"Thanks," Red said. He turned off the phone and saw that Yellow was mixing a batter for the pancakes. He walked beside her and felt recognition spark at the determination in her amber eyes. It was still early so customers wouldn't arrive until an hour. He was glad too since he would have more time with her alone. Each day he spent with her, he found a little more about her and he eventually wanted to know everything about her.

He found himself leaning into her and the blush creeping up on her face was irresistible. A part of Yellow knew that she was rising on her toes to meet him. She was so captivated by his gaze that she forgot that she should be wary of him. She had seen the scars on his chest, had felt the strength of his arms but those facts all dissolved until all that was left was the tenderness in his eyes.

She jumped when he licked off the dough on her cheek. He leaned back, blushing slightly and rubbed the back of his head. "It tastes good."

Yellow squeaked and turned back to the counter, stirring the batter rigorously. Now that the unexpected moment was over, the nervousness set in. She could feel Red stare at her and that made her all the more nervous. Why did he always affect her like this? She wondered if she would ever feel comfortable with him again.

She screamed and jumped when there was a crash. It came from the bar out front and she opened the door to see the window had been broken. She raised her hands to her face and screamed more when she saw what had broken the window. A woman's dead body lay in the middle of the pub.

Her mind barely registered Red taking her shoulders and turning her so that her face was buried in his chest, protecting her from the sight of the body. She continued to scream though since she saw herself in the woman. She looked like Yellow in every sense and there was something clutch in her hand. Yellow was too afraid to look at it.

Red's voice was an echo in her head as he called Silver. He had to speak loudly over Yellow's scream, he held her tighter until her screams turned to whimpers. Red knew that in half an hour, some of the customers would come and didn't know what to do.

"It hurts," She whimpered into his chest. "I know that he hurt her just like he did me."

He heard sirens from outside and saw Silver walk in. Red refused to let go of Yellow even when Silver came to his side. She looked up at Red and dared a look over her shoulder to the dead body. She wanted to puke and had to turn back to her hiding place. She couldn't believe that she was once used to seeing dead bodies every day.

"Don't ask her any question just yet," Red asked Silver, knowing that Yellow was still in shock and didn't want to cause her anymore pain. "We were just in the kitchen when he heard a crash and ran out to see the dead body. Then I called you and here we are."

"There are cameras," Yellow told them, after her body stopped shaking. "Blue thought that it would be a good idea to keep surveillance on everyone. Maybe one of the cameras found something that can help us in the investigation."

"I'll take them and watch it," Silver offered and Yellow went to get the tapes, keeping her eyes away from the body. She had to stand on a chair to reach the cameras at the corner of the room and fumbled with the camera's tape. The body was covered with a blanket but she could still see it was clearly as day. She handed the tape over to Silver, keeping her head down from habit.

"Do you want anything?" Silver asked and Yellow shook her head. Her breathing was heard before she stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Can I see the body? I want to see if I can help the investigation in any way I can."

Silver nodded and she walked over to the body. Her hands shook violently and for a moment she hesitated. Red placed a hand on her shoulder and she took in his strength and lifted the blanket from the woman's face. Yellow breathed in deeply and the familiar scent of decaying scent assaulted her. Red knew the smell too and winced at the woman's brown eyes. They weren't amber as Yellow's were but they were close enough.

Yellow pulled back the blanket further and examined the body. It would need to be cleaned and she would need better equipment to make a more accurate examination but she could make a decent one right now.

"There are several knife wounds to the abdominal area. The stab wounds are relatively shallow. Her limbs are heavy so she must've been killed recently, within the hour I think. It's hard to tell which wound was the one that killed her but with this amount off anger, I don't think that it matters."

Red noticed that her voice had become lifeless as she explained the woman's injuries. Silver jotted down quick notes about everything Yellow said. The tension was thick when Yellow stopped talking. She placed a hand over the woman's face, closing the woman's eyes. Red could hear her breath stutter and knelt next to her.

"I couldn't save her," Yellow's mind went through all of the people that died at her sake. She opened the paper in the woman's hand, making sure that her body was blocking everyone's vies of it. For once, fear wasn't what over took her. It was anger. Red noticed that she slipped the paper in the woman's hand into her pocket. He was about to say something when she stood and took his hand in hers, bringing him away from the prying eyes.

"I need your help," Yellow closed the door behind her. She stared up into Red's eyes and for a moment she hesitated at his intense look. What if he didn't say yes? What if he didn't help her?

"What is it?" Red honestly didn't know what she was going to ask of him. He had already agreed to protect her and she knew that he would. At least he hoped she did. She hesitated for a moment and he brushed hair from her cheek.

"I want you to help me find this killer," Yellow feared that Red would tell her that it was a job for the police and rushed to assure her. "I know that Silver is very capable but this has gone on far enough and I can't keep running from him. Will you help me kill him?"

Her voice caught on the word 'kill'. She had so much blood on her hand already and now she was looking for more. What kind of woman was she?

"I don't kill people anymore," Red said in a hard voice, surprise that a sweet little woman like Yellow would even suggest such a thing. He saw her hesitate before she turned away.

"Then help me catch him," Yellow said softly but knew that the only way to truly stop him was to end his life. She couldn't find this killer alone though and would need Red's help. She would've asked Blue's help but she couldn't burden her friend more than she already had and Blue was busy with her new family. She had to stop depending on people. Even as she thought that, she was still slightly afraid and trusted Red to protect her.

There was a knock at the door and she opened it to see Silver. She wondered how long he had been standing there and her heart stopped at the prospect that he might have heard her. If he did, he didn't comment on it and only spoke to Red.

"I think that it would be best to put you two in a safe house. The killer knows that Yellow's here so it would be best to take her away. Since you want to stay and protect her, you'll have to go too. The safe house is out of town and I'll have police come around regularly. Pack for a couple week trip."

"Thanks," Yellow said softly, not knowing if she could lie to him for long. When both men walked out of the room, she looked down at her hands and unfolded the paper she found in the victim's hand. She almost broke down crying when she looked down into the little boy's eyes.

The killer had finally found him, the one thing that gave her the reason to live everyday as his captive. If she didn't kill him, he'll kill that little boy, the little boy that meant everything to her.

* * *

"She wants to go after the killer herself," Silver told Blue over the phone.

Lyra was laid on his lap sound asleep and he caressed her arm. He made sure that she slept on her side since he read somewhere that it was it helped the blood circulate when a woman was pregnant. He pulled a quilt over her more as she mumbled in her sleep. He had to all but tie her to the bed to stop her from going out to work. He loved her but she was carrying his child so he had to be cautious with her. She was frustrated by it but Silver told her that he was anything but overprotective. She laughed at him then until she was crying.

"She does?" Blue sounded shock. "Was wondering when she'll finally get fed up with hiding. You can only push a woman so much until she fights back, just wish that she done it before all these killings."

"What do you want me to do?" Silver asked. Personally he wanted to keep her away from the investigation but knew his sister might have other ideas. "We should really consider Yellow's safety and keep her from the investigation."

"We should consider Yellow's mental health. She has been mentally scared by this man, and having her face that man again might help her. I know Red is there too so he can protect her. Anyways, you know how people bond through shared traumas and who knows, this might help Red as well."

"Do you hear yourself?" Silver almost shouted and covered his mouth his mouth when Lyra almost woke. He forced his voice to a whisper, "This isn't one of Lyra's romantic suspense so please leave your matchmaking schemes behind for once? And don't give me that 'I'm just helping a friend' shit."

"I guess it was too much to hope that Lyra changed you," Blue laughed. "So did you two decide on a name for the little girl yet?"

"It's going to be a boy," Silver stated even though Lyra and Silver had decided not to discover the gender of the child. "I'm not going through the pain and drama of having a girl. They cry and they have mood swings and if any guy tries to touch I will ripe out his-"

"It's going to be a girl because Turquoise and she are going to be one big happy family!"

"It's a boy!" Blue laughed when Silver slammed down the phone. He was protective over his little girl even before she was born. She sighed when there was a crash and she heard Aqua scream. It was likely nothing but she had to make sure they were okay. In the back of her mind, she thought of moving Orange in with them so that he could be better protected.

* * *

"This is better than I expected," Yellow set her suitcase beside the door and went to the large tinted window. The safe house was a lodge over seeing a lake, mostly surrounded by forest. She didn't like the idea of being adjacent to a forest because it allowed so many places for a person to hide. A small part of her ached for the forest she grew in when she was younger and this place sparked that memory.

Yellow pressed her forehead to the cold tinted glass and closed her eyes.

* * *

_Yellow closed her eyes and hummed as she skipped down the uneven forest ground, stopping every so often to pick up a flower. She had lived at the edge of the forest for years and her parents had told her that she would be moving into the town nearby. A part of her didn't want to leave the forest she grew up with but another part of her knew that she had no choice where her parents were involved at the tender age of eight._

_This would be the last day she would enter this forest and she would spend it happy. She danced, twirling so that her yellow dress flared to life. She sang the song of her mother's home country and her voice echoed back to her. She thought she was alone in her forest so it was a shock for when she twirled, her eyes met red ones._

_Knowing the cautionary tales of the forest, she screamed and turned, grabbing a fistful of her dress so she could run without the threat of falling. Even though the boy looked onto slightly older than her, she ran from him and ran faster still when he called out to her._

"_Wait, Miss. Fairy Guardian!" He was faster than her and when she turned back to him, she stumbled. She fell and rolled several times until she hit a tree. Her fall had disrupted the nest of a snake and it hiss stung her with fear. She couldn't move even as the snake moved his gaze to her. She held her breath, naively hoping that it would merely leave her alone. It hissed again and launched itself at her to strike._

"_Don't hurt the fairy!" A branch came between them and hit the snake, sending it flying into the air. Yellow gaze travelled up the stick to see the red eyes that had been chasing her. He was breathing heavily and clutching at the stick. A long moment later, he turned to her and sent her a weak smile. He stared at her for a moment, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "Where are you wings?"_

"_My wings?" Yellow reached behind her, confused at his stare._

"_You're a fairy, aren't you? And fairies have wings," Red said it as if it was the most simple things in the word. "You must be a fairy guardian because you're always here in this forest and you're small like a fairy. And you sang that song in your fairy language!"_

"_I'm not a fairy," Yellow stuttered and flushed as the boy leaned closer to her, his face mere inches from hers._

_Common sense came to her again and she tried to crawl away from him but winced when she put pressure on her ankle. She must've twisted it when she fell running from this boy. He came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. His eyes were full of concern when she turned her frightened eyes to him._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_My ankle hurt," she admitted and clutched at her ankle. She gasped when the boy simply lifted her onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck in reflex and buried her head in his shoulder. She was surprisingly small for her age so it was easy for him to carry her. He began walking and she recognized the path out of the forest._

"_I'm going to bring you to the hospital near here though I don't know if they can treat fairies," Red laughed when he thought of the doctor's reaction when he'll tell them he found a for real fairy! And they told him that the little girl he saw singing weeks ago wasn't a fairy._

"_I'm not a fairy," he almost fell over when she told him that fact. "I'm Yellow."_

"_I'm Red," He said in return. And she could hear the laughter in his voice. "I've been tracking you for a while so that I can find your fairy garden. My mother said that's where all the fairies play and that if you find it, you get a wish."_

"_What would you wish for?" Yellow asked in curiosity. Red didn't answer her and tilted her head lightly she could see that his face was in deep thought. Then he laughed and told her that he would wish for the largest cupcake her could eat._

"_Red, where do you live?" She asked. "I live in a cabin near here but I'm going to move soon. Poppy got a new job in town. I don't want to leave my forest and wished that I at least knew someone."_

"_You do," Red said with enthusiasm and there was a jump in his step at her words. "My family is here camping but I think you're moving to my home town! You can meet Blue and Green and you'll have a lot of friends."_

"_But how will I find you again?" She asked and she felt his hold on her shift as he went through his pocket. Her brows furrowed when he held up a yellow ribbon in front of her and at the end, there was a purple rat keychain. _

"_Keep this," He told her. "I promise that we'll meet again. When we do, you can give me back my good luck charm."_

* * *

She had woken in an hospital the next day, the little keychain clutched in her hand. In the past she would've had the good luck charm to hold onto but she didn't have it now. She pushed away from the window and turned to see Red staring at her.

"I'm going to bed," She said softly to him and she could feel his stare as she went into the bedrooms. Red saw the pain in her eyes and didn't know what had caused the pain in her eyes. Was it a memory? He wanted to go after her and hold him in his arms until her pain went away. But he didn't know how to so could only follow her. He stood at her open door and watched her pull the blanket over her body as if it could shield herself from her past.

* * *

**Oh god this is so different from Teardrops in the Sea -.- their personalities are mostly the same but their age are so different! The order of the birth in the original was Moonstone, Orange, Aqua and Turquoise (twins), Amethysts, Aries, Quartz and then Gray. Now it's Orange, Aqua, Moonstone, Turquoise, Aries, Amethysts, Quartz and then Gray.**

**Review if you liked**


	5. Fairy Tales

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

* * *

Yellow held a cup of tea in both of her hands as she went around the kitchen island to where Red slept on the couch in the living room. The safe house was an open concept so it would be easier for her to go to the different rooms. She sat next to Red on the couch and saw that his hands were shaking violently. She took one of his calloused hands into her smaller ones and massaged his palm. She wondered what happened to him since she couldn't see any wounds caused by a weapon.

She gasped when Red pulled her down, turning over easily so that she was trapped beneath his body. She held her breath though she didn't feel the fear she once had. She merely lifted a hand to his cheek and gaze deep into his eyes. She didn't know why there were clouds in his eyes that blocked the once vibrant crimson eyes she knew.

"What happened to your hand?" She asked though her voice did shake slightly.

"That's in the past," He sat up, allowing her to do so as well. "Don't bring up my past when you won't even tell me about the bastard's that's after you."

"I'm sorry," Yellow drew her hands back onto her lap. "I just thought that I might be able to help you. I might know a way to help you with the pain. It's obvious that hand is hurting you. I don't like seeing you like this. I always thought you were invincible when we were younger."

"I am anything but that," Red leaned his head back. "Yellow isn't a common name, is it? I've been having daydreams lately but I can't really make them out. I don't know if they're worse than my nightmares but I can't stop seeing her. For a moment I thought I found her again but you're not her."

Red lay back on the couch and placed an arm over his eyes to hide the tears from her. He wished that he could find that little girl again and get answers to all the questions that haunted him. He could barely remember much before Lorlei and it was a miracle that he even remembered Green and Blue.

"I wondered what happened to that little fairy, if she's even real." He whispered to himself.

* * *

Yellow knew that fairy became nothing more than a ball of fear. Red had remember, if only slightly, but she didn't bring up the subject. It broke her heart that he didn't recognize her as that little fairy and kept silent. How would he react if she told him? He would be disappointed to find how tainted that fairy had become.

Even now, as he walked behind her, she never felt further from him. She could feel his presence trailing behind her, so close that she could turn and she would be in his arms, lean up and touch her lips to his. But she wouldn't do any of that. She couldn't because she feared it would be different from her memories.

They stopped in front of her bar and saw that it had been closed. Today, they decided to go out and find clues to help capture the killer even if it was early in the morning and the sun was barely up, casting everything in orange. There was a note on the door that said that it was closed for construction which Yellow knew was a lie. She took out the key from her pocket and opened it quickly. The door caught on something and she tried to push it open, only to have to push her back.

She stumbled back into Red's arms and he caught the door before it closed fully. With an easy movement, he kicked open the door. He pushed Yellow behind him and motioned for her to stay outside as he walked in. It was dark inside but his eyes quickly adjusted to it from years of fighting in the dark. He saw movement behind the counter and rushed to it.

He was barely around when someone talked him, keeping his head low. Red was caught off guard but he quickly regained himself and kneed the man under his chin. When he was stunned, Red threw him, breaking a few tables in his path. Red quickly got into a fighting stance and advanced on the man. Whoever this man was, he wasn't a fighter. He couldn't see the man since he was wearing a baggie sweater that hid his body and face.

The man seem to know that he was going to lose as well for he jumped through the window, covering his face from the shattering glass. The man rolled several times but was on his feet seconds and began to run. Red saw Yellow run after him as well, jumping onto his back and trying to beat her tiny fist on his back. Red was shocked that she would do such a thing that he could only stand and watch.

"Bitch," the man growled, and walked backwards until he slammed her against the wall. She cried out and her limp body slumped to the ground. He saw the man drew a knife out of his pocket and dashed forward. He didn't know he got before her so quickly but didn't think much on it. He grabbed the man's hand and knocked the knife out of the man's hand.

Red was ready to slit the man's throat when something stopped him. He swore when he felt his hand cramp up again and he grabbed his hand tightly to stop it from lashing out. He stood in front of Yellow so he could protect her with his body if need be. If there was any worst time for this to happen, he couldn't think of it. If need be, he could try to head butt him.

"Why do you protect her?" He asked, his eyes darting for the knife that Red kicked away.

"Why do you want to kill her?" Red shot back. Good God, when will the pain pass and he could thoroughly beat the crap out of this bastard. The man looked mad that Red would even question why he would question his actions. "What can she have possibly done to you that make you want to kill her?"

Red tried to distract him more so that he could get a better look at him. His hood still hid most of his face and Red waited until the pain of his hand passed as well. The man looked to the side and saw someone coming, and ran. Red sighed and turned to Yellow who was still passed out against the wall behind him. His hands were only shaking slightly now and he lifted her into his arms.

"Red?" He turned around to see Crystal carrying bags of groceries in one hand and Moonstone at her side. Her eyes widened when she saw Yellow passed out in Red's arms and rushed forward. Red held Yellow tighter in his arms even though it was irrational to think that Crystal would take Yellow from him.

"Is she okay?" Crystal wasn't a doctor but she looked over Yellow's body and saw that she wasn't hurt badly. "Let's take her back to her pub, there should be something there to help Yellow and I'll make you some tea. You two look like you need it."

Red nodded and followed Crystal back to the bar. She found the light switch easily and gasped when she turned on the lights. The place was a mess and there were cruel words painted on the walls. Red's eyes drifted to the word 'killer' and thought it was meant for him. But how in the world could the killer know what he is?

"Momma, what does this word mean?" Crystal quickly pulled the child away from the wall and placed her on a chair facing the door and ordered her to sit still. The little girl pouted at that and turned to where Red placed Yellow on the only table not covered in glass shards or broken. Crystal sighed and turned to the child, "Sit still while I call for your father to come and pick you up."

The child pouted but sat in her seat, swinging her legs. Crystal nodded to the girl and went to take some pictures of the place for Silver. She turned back to see Red stand over Yellow, as if he could wake her by merely willing it. She had gone to university with Red but had lost contact with him recently and hadn't heard from him for years.

"So, is that the girl you wanted me to make a sculpture for?" She asked, finally drawing his attention away from Yellow. He didn't say anything but nodded. "Sorry, I did intend to make it but it got broken and by the time I did finish it, you left. You seem different. Do you want to talk about it? You know that you can at least talk to Green. He's your best friend."

"I did talk to him already," Red admitted. "He told me that I should talk to Yellow but at the time, I thought that she was Amarillo. Do you know anything about why she was hiding in the first place? Lyra had always been able to get information from the weirdest place. I already asked Blue but she wouldn't tell me anything."

"I talked to Blue as well, and we both agree that it's something for Yellow to tell you." Red wanted to hit his head against the wall. It seemed that everyone but him knew about Yellow's past. It was frustrating when he only had half the story with more holes than a sponge.

"I was hoping that you would help me," Red sighed and leaned back. "I understand that Blue is trying to bring me and Yellow together but that's not really safe for her. I'm so scared that I might kill her in my sleep one day when she comes to wake me up. I always said that I would protect her but who's going to protect her from me?"

"Red?" A weak voice came to him. He jumped to his feet and saw Yellow sit up. Feeling relief flow through him, he gathered her into his arms and held her tightly against him. He whispered soft things into her hair, not one of them a concrete word. She leaned her head against his chest for a moment before she leaned back. She was about to say something when he frowned down at her.

"Why did you try to attack him? You almost got yourself killed!" He yelled, his fear for her safety made his words angry. Her eyes became down cast and she took something from her pocket.

"I'm not that fragile," She said softly, and took out a cellphone, placing it in Red's hand. "This is his phone. Blue taught me a few things that she thought might help me. When I saw him put his phone into his pocket, I went to get it. If there is a password, I think that Blue or Silver should be able to break it pretty easily. Maybe there's something on his phone that can help us find where is lives or who he is exactly."

Red felt something close to pride swell up in him but it was drowned out by the fear that still haunted his mind. "Even so, I want to teach you how to fight so that you'll be able to protect yourself if you ever find yourself away from me."

* * *

Red placed several training mats on the ground for Yellow's training after he pushed several of the furniture out of the way. He meant what he said about teaching Yellow how to fight, if for nothing more than his peace of mind. They were back in the safe house and Red thought they should start training as soon as possible.

He looked up when Yellow walked into the room. He quickly turned away though to hide his blush. She didn't have any sweats for training so he gave her a few of his. Was it possible for her to get more adorable? The sweater she wore, though unnecessary, almost reached her knees and she had to turn the sleeves several times. The sweat pants were also a little too large and she almost tripped over them when she walked.

"Maybe I should teach you how to fight another time. It might be too dangerous for you to fight in those clothes." Yellow knew that he was blushing and it made her blush as well. When she told Blue that Red was going to train her earlier that day, Blue had told her to tell Red that she didn't have any sweats. When she asked why, Blue just laughed telling her about how Red would most likely remember the time Yellow had worn his jacket when they were younger.

Yellow nodded and pulled at the sleeves of his sweater. He stared at her for a while before he spoke again, "So have you taken any self defense course so I know how much I need to teach you."

"I've never really taken any classes but I carry pepper spray with me," Yellow answered him. She was never a violent kid and her profession leaned towards healing more than fighting.

"That's a good precaution but it won't work if the winds are against you and it might blow back at you," Red cautioned. A part of her was excited that he was going to teach her how to fight and that he didn't stop after he saw how his clothes emphasize how tiny she was. Most people wouldn't take the time to teach her how to fight, thinking that there was no point with her being so weak.

"I want you to punch me," Red stood in front of her and placed a hand on his chest. She looked at him confused and she was hesitant for a moment. "Punch me as hard as you can right here. Just pretend that I'm trying to rob you and defend yourself against me."

Yellow's hesitation made her punch weak and Red fought the temptation to rub his temple. He didn't want her to think that he was frustrated with her. He did want her to attack him seriously though and could only think of one way to get her angry enough.

"I'm surprise ChuChu survived what those kids did to her, being so small and weak and all." He saw her eyes flashed and she placed her fists on her hips. She puffed her cheeks and gave him a glare worthy of the word.

"Why do say that ChuChu's weak. She's strong and you have no right to call her that when you see what she could do. I remember strictly that ChuChu kicked your butt when we first found her. She has gotten much stronger now since we've taken her in and healed her. Just because she's small and weak, it doesn't mean that she can't protect herself."

"Then show me what someone small and fragile can do," Red patted his chest. She took the bribe and she punched him square in the chest. He was made of layers of muscles though and she ended up hurting herself more than she did him. She didn't cry out but she placed her hand against her mouth.

"Are you okay?" He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. She blushed and almost fainted at the touch of his lips. "I didn't hurt you too much, did I?"

"You didn't hurt me at all," She insisted and she saw him unclench her fingers. "You're not making a proper fist. When you do make a fist, don't tuck your thumb or else you can break it. Put it across your knuckles like this. And when you throw a punch, put your whole body into the motion. Now try again."

Yellow nodded and her brows knotted as she punched him again. It didn't hurt as much and she looked up into his eyes that glisten with pride. Her smile lit her face and she asked him what she was going to learn next.

"You're going to learn how to fall properly," He told her and she looked up at him skeptically. "You need to learn how to fall before anything for your own safety. Learning how to fall without getting hurt is just a precaution. After that, we'll go into stances and then some moves."

Yellow nodded and felt excited for something in such a long time.

* * *

Yellow was exhausted after three hours of doing nothing but falling onto a mat. Right now she was sitting on the couch and Red placed a cold drink into her hands. She thanked him softly and Red sat next to her. He felt something shift in his chest when she leaned against his arm. He knew she was tried and he pushed her a lot when teaching her but he wanted her to know how to protect herself.

He looked out the large picture window to the glistening lake. He lifted her easily and she put her arms around his neck. He walked out to the lake deck and placed her at the edge so she could put her feet in the water. The deck wasn't that far but she enjoyed being in his arms, that she felt safe enough in his arms. She trusted him despite everything a man had done to her.

"The water will help you. I know you must be sore right now," he explained and kicked his feet in the water as well. The cold water brought back some troubling memories but her presence by his side made it a little easier. She sighed with pleasure and splashed the water with her tiny feet.

"Wouldn't this be nice if this was real?" She asked him softly. "If we can just sit at this lake for the rest of the week and forget about the outside world. Only one thing would make this better."

Red was surprised at the wistful whisper in her voice. This was the most peaceful moment he had in a long time and he wondered what she could possibly want. This was more than he thought was possible for him after everything he went through. A part of him also wanted to know so that he could give her one thing to make her smile more.

"What are you going to do after we put this killer behind bars?" He asked her.

He saw tears gathered in the corner of her eyes and wiped at them. She turned up to him with a weak smile, "I would go back to my forest and take my treasure with me."

He couldn't see the tears in her eyes and wanted to make her smile. He put his arms around her and pushed her into the water. She came out of the water and raised her hands to her face to protect her from the water that splashed when he jumped into the water after her. He splashed water at her and sent her a smile hoping that she would smile back at him. She did but it was only slightly so he hugged her around the waist.

"You look beautiful, like a little fairy." Her hair came loose from her ponytail and he ran his hand through her hair. She blushed slightly and looked up at him, the light cascading over him. "You're beautiful when you smile and I don't want to see you afraid or hurt ever again. I'll protect you and one day, I hope I can give you what makes you truly happy."

_You_, she thought closing her eyes, _you and those young amber eyes_.

* * *

_"Red!" He turned to see a woman run towards him. Her long hair flowed behind her and her long bangs covered her eyes. Her bangs and the morning sun casted most of her face in shadows. He felt a deep pain go through him even though he didn't recognize her. She slightly resemble her as his fairy but a little older and was in her teens now. He remembered the scene around him though. He was back in his home town and was just about to board the train._

_The woman finally came to him and stopped to catch her breath. He stroked her back, hoping to help her but soon realized that her rages breath was actually from the tears. He took out a napkin from his pocket and wiped at her eyes. He saw her lips move but he couldn't hear her voice. He strained to hear her but couldn't make it past the ringing in his ears._

"_Why did you break up with me?" Her voice was so soft when he could finally hear her. It was so drawn out he couldn't recognize it either. She thrust a note into his hands and even before he looked at it, he knew what it said. It was a simple note saying, _I think it would be better if we break up. I'm spry but I'm leaving in the morning.

_She pressed that back of her hand to her mouth to hold back her tears. "Where are you going?"_

_Red didn't know what to tell her and knew that his actions were that of a coward, running away with only a note to explain. He didn't want to see her tears so left hoping that she would be able to move on. But know he was both a coward and had to face those tears that flowed down her cheeks._

"_I'm sorry," He tried to touch her cheek but she flinched away from him, breaking his heart. "I didn't want you to find out. I'm going to help fight in the war and can't let you wait for me. I'm a fighter but there's a good chance that I might very well die. I can't leave you wondering if I would even come home so it's better this way. Forget about me."_

"_No! I love you," She grabbed his arms, her hands shaking as she leaned her head against his chest. "Promise me that you'll come back. You need to come back for us. For our happiness, for me, for this child! Promise me!"_

_The world shattered around him then. Ice erupted from the ground. The small town turned into an icy mountain and the sunrise became night. His fairy still stood before him but behind her was another woman, her smirk causing ire to rise in him. He drew a knife, intent on killing her but stopped when someone attacked him from behind. The larger man restrained him and he could only watch as another man killed the fairy before him._

_Red's eyes flashed when he saw Lorlei snicker, disappearing into the mist._

* * *

Red screamed as he came awake, his throat raw from the screams. He placed a hand over his chest as if it could slow his racing heartbeat. He was back in the safe house, sleeping on the couch. Not knowing if he'll be able to go back to sleep, he went down the hall to the only bedroom in the house. He opened the door slightly to see Yellow sleeping soundly. He was glad that his screams didn't wake her and slumped down to the ground in the hallway. He wondered about his ability to protect her, after he already failed his little fairy.

It would be just another sleepless night for him.

* * *

**Review if you liked.**


	6. That Was His Name

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

* * *

He was angry, with himself more than anything. He should've just killed Yellow at that moment but her protector was there and then that woman came. He couldn't risk her recognizing him. He wanted her to suffer yet how could he do that when she was happy with that man? Did she even notice or care about all the lives he had killed trying to show her the pain her felt? And the bitch took his phone!

He ran his hand over his desk and went through all of the papers and notes. While he was away, he had neglected his job and he would have to play catch up. He would be fired soon if he kept missing all of his assignment. He could write about himself but someone would question him about how he knew so much.

He looked up when someone walked into the room. It wasn't hard to notice her since she was heavily pregnant. He recognized her since she worked in the same area as him. He thought she was on maternity leave so why was she here? He knew that she was married to a police officer, so was she here to tell him that she knew what he had done?

His eyes tracked her as she walked through the office. She talked to several people and laughed with them, the sound was like fire in his ear. She was friends with Yellow and didn't deserve the live and the only thing that stopped him from killing her in the night was the child growing in her. He wasn't a monster, only someone trying to get revenge.

"Hey," She came next to him. "Have you seen the boss? I have something to tell him but it seems he isn't here today. I guess I have to call him later."

"Shouldn't you be at home," She must've noticed him staring at her stomach for she laughed and waved away his words. Did she care so little? She could be endangering that little child!

"I'm only due in a couple weeks." She told him, her face glowing with pride. "Silver's out on the investigation and I really didn't think feel like sitting home alone. Silver actually had Gold babysit me! So I sent him to get me some food and then sneaked out while he was out. I was just going for a walk but then remember that I promised boss an article about the hospital."

"So why don't you write about the killings happening lately? You know the ones with all the blondes. I think that with having a policeman for a husband would allow you have all the information you need to make an article."

"I guess but we agreed that I wouldn't write about any of his investigation. I really wished that I could so I could warn people about this guy. But it seems that you're already on that since the killing has been all over the news these days. I know that Silver's doing everything he can to bring this man to justice but I wish that he's home more often. I'm sure when my baby is born that he'll be home more."

_And the moment that baby is born, I'll make an example of you._ He thought angrily, his heart darkened with jealousy at her happiness over the child not yet born. Why was everyone happy but him? He needed to think about another way to teach Yellow a lesson. He didn't care how many lives he had to kill to do so. Maybe he could teach her a lesson by sending her a package and in the same action, get rid of that bastard protecting her.

* * *

Silver worked on the phone Yellow gave him. Yellow and Red were sitting behind him expectedly and their stares annoyed him slightly. It didn't help that his mind kept going back to his wife. He didn't know why, but he felt as if she was in trouble. He would call Gold again but he already called on him five times. He said that she was fine and he just had to believe that.

"Red, can you make yourself useful?" Silver threw him a key. Red caught it easily but didn't take his arm from Yellow's waist. "Go to my office and see if the prints I got from the phone have any matches? Just go to my computer and print out the results. There should be an email from the lab there, if not just tell me."

Red nodded but stopped mid step when the phone rang, the phone that Yellow stole from the killer. Silver hesitated before he answered the phone. He put it on speaker so that Yellow and Red could hear the person on the phone as well. They didn't speak, waiting for the person to speak first.

"Stop looking for me," The voice was statically and sounded like it was from a machine. "Not if you want me to hurt your pregnant wife. I have her with me right now. If you don't want me to hurt her, you'll take this phone and placed it into the mail box outside the building I'll tell you later."

"Put her on!" Silver demanded. "I want to talk to her."

With his other phone, he called Gold. If she wasn't with him, he would kill Gold for not taking care of her. He blamed himself slightly for not being there for her even when he felt that something wasn't right. He promised himself that his family would never become a part of his investigation but it seemed this bastard didn't care about that. She was pregnant for God sake!

"Gold you better have Lyra with you right now." Silver didn't try to hide the rage and fear in his voice. "Tell me she's with you."

"She's not with him." The man's voice had a slight laugh and Silver turned back to the phone Yellow took. "I'm smarter than you and that's why I'm going to win today. You will go to central park in one hourwhere a boy will come and you will give him the phone. And I want Yellow to be the one to do the exchange. I know she's with you right now. I can see you all at this very moment."

At his words, Yellow clung onto Red's arm. Her eyes darted frantically around the room but they were the only three around the table. The phone buzzed, signalling that the end of the call and the sound cut through the silence. She felt her heart racing and screamed when the door began to open. She scurried to the gun on the table but stopped.

"Silver!" Lyra sang as she walked in. "Guess who's here to bring you lunch! You've been so busy lately so I thought I might bring you some lunch. I have a few favours to do for a co-worker but I thought I could put it off until the afternoon. I wouldn't want you to starve so-"

She was almost taken off her feet when Silver hugged her. She was almost smothered in his embrace and placed her hands on his back to steady herself. Her heart stopped when she realized that he was crying and she rubbed his back.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a steady voice. "Did something happen?"

He held her arm's length and looked into her eyes. She saw the tears swimming there and went to wipe them away. She stopped when his hard voice contrasted with the concern in his eyes. "How could you do that to me? Do you know how worried I was and here you come in all happy? I though Gold was watching after you!"

She didn't get a chance to answer when he kissed her. She was breathless when he held her from him again. "Do you want to tell me what this about now?"

"I thought he had you," He whispered into her hair. "I was so scared that you were hurt or…"

"The killer said that he captured you and he wanted us to exchange the phone for your life." Red explained; taking the gun from Yellow's shaking hands. "He called us just a while ago and said he had you."

Lyra didn't know what to say. She looked from Red to Silver again and held onto Silver tighter. He might not be one to wear his emotion on his sleeve, far from it in fact but she knew he wasn't devoid of it. Once he found something he held dear, he would protect them with his life. She tried to calm him yet he looked over her as if she were really hurt.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked as Silver let her go though he kept his arm around her waist. "He wants the phone. Did you crack the password for the phone yet to see what's on his phone? If we can do it in an hour, we can just give him the phone."

"I want to keep it so that we can hold it as evidence," Silver told them. "I don't see any reason to agree to his term when Lyra's safe. He's not going to be there so we can't trap him since it's just a little boy."

"I think we should go," Yellow said quietly. "He has something for me and if we talk to the child, we might find something about the killer."

"What about the phone?" Silver asked, considering the prospect.

"I'm not letting you go!" Red said at the same time. His voice was quiet but the menace screamed volumes. He glared at Silver for even considering such a silly plan! He wasn't going to let Yellow go into danger. This was obviously a trap and Red wasn't going to let her go. Even though he had been training her for several days now, he didn't know if she could hold her own in a fight. This man might be physically bigger and stronger than her but there was no way of knowing.

"You can come," Lyra said quickly, knowing that it might be the only way to reason with him. "You could be there with her when we make the exchange so you can protect her. I should go out and buy a phone like this so that we can give it to him."

Lyra was about to walk out when Silver grabbed her hand. "You're staying with me. I'll call Ruby and tell him to get me the phone. I'll send him a picture of the phone so he'll know which phone to buy. While he's there, he can also ask the store for any record of people who brought that phone for the last three years. Then I'm going to kick Gold's ass for letting you out of his sight!"

Lyra lifted a hand to her lips to hold back the laughter that threaten to burst from her since she knew he was just over protective of her. "It's actually my fault. I sent him out on an errand so I could go for a walk. I knew he wouldn't want me to go out since it'll anger you and I really didn't want him to get in trouble. He's your best friend, don't kill him."

"Fine," Silver sighed and leaned back. He took out his phone and went to call Ruby.

* * *

"I got the phone," Ruby came into the station, a little bag dangling from his fingers. He looked from the group that were discussing the meeting that was going to happen in a few minutes. His brow rose when he noticed the small blonde sitting beside a much larger man. He came over easily and took the hat off her head. She squealed and reached for it but Ruby slapped her hand.

"Almost right," He tapped his chin before his face brightened again. "Yellow! That's your colour. Something rustic would be nice for you, but this thing will not do. If there is a god out there, he would've burned this atrocious hat long ago! If you allow me to take your measurement, I'll have a beautiful dress ready for you by noon."

Red could see that Yellow was nervous again and reached to take the hat. He knew that it was somewhat of a safety blanket to her so went to take it back. Red was taken off guard when Ruby kicked out his leg from under him when he stood. Ruby didn't look away from Yellow as he knocked Red back. Ruby was built like a six feet tall light weight boxer so it was surprising that he could take down a large man like Red easily. He didn't even seem to notice because he went on talking about different fabric and colour schemes.

"Give the girl her feet back," Silver snapped Ruby out of his rant. The man straightened and stared down at Yellow. "We need to go soon so that we can meet at the place specified."

"So this is the girl that's going to do the exchange." Ruby said skeptically. "She's tiny and should we really put a girl in danger? That's just not the gentlemanly thing to do. Even if we want to forget chivalry, she's not confident enough for this. She'll crumble under the slightest pressure."

Yellow lowered her head at every word he said. Ruby placed a hat over her head. He saw his downcast look and softened his voice, "Let's not taint this beauty. It's the closest I've found to that true beauty in a long time."

Yellow didn't comment that she was far past tainted. She could feel Red's presence behind her and she tilted her head back to look up at him. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder but kept his gaze on Ruby. The glared at each other for a moment before Ruby crooked his head to the side.

"She's stronger than you'll ever be," Red stated though he knew nothing of the man's strength beside that one attack and he had to admit that the man was strong. "She's might not be strong physically but she has endured more than you can even imagine. She was strong when other would've broken."

Despite Red's praise, Yellow pressed the back of her hand to her mouth to hold back the tears. He didn't know how wrong he was. His words flung all of her weakness at her and her only defense was to pull her hat lower over her eyes. Ruby noticed the action and raised his hand to stop Red.

"I really don't have time for this and need to go," Ruby said, forging boredom. A part of him knew the insecurity Yellow felt but he had overcome it years ago. All of his ghost had died in one moment and Ruby didn't cry over the loss. He didn't know how to cry for something he loved yet didn't know if he could accept that love.

"Well, it seems time for us to go to Central Park." Ruby held out the phone to Yellow. "Try not to get too much dirt on you."

* * *

Central Park was a large place and Yellow didn't know exactly where she was supposed to meet the little boy the killer told them about. She held the phone tightly in her hand, so much so that she imagined that if she was stronger, it would be mere pieces on the ground. She kept her head facing the ground. She could feel Red watching her from the tree he leaned against from a few feet away.

She knew there was no possible way she would be hurt. He wouldn't risk killing her in the open and in such a public place as Central Park. She almost missed the little boy when he ran to her, asking if she knew where he could find the woman that killed him was.

"My name's Kristopher," He held out his hand to her with a wide smile. "But every calls me Kris."

Red jumped when Yellow screamed. He ran to her but skidded to a stop when she slapped the boy cleared across the face. Her whole body was shaking violently and the tears in her eyes broke his heart more than her panicked screams. Though her reaction to the child did shock him and he wondered what the kid said to her. He saw the desperation in her eyes but couldn't condemn striking a child. She was the last person he thought would do such a thing.

"Go away!" She yelled at the boy. She had to get away from him as quickly as she possibly could. Her mind still debated her choice years ago. In the back of her mind, she knew that this couldn't possibly be Kris but the memories haunted her. She stumbled back, almost falling over the bench she was sitting on.

The boy was struck speechless as well. The package in his hand fell soundlessly to the ground and she saw that it was addressed to her. She moved quickly and scoped it into her arms before she ran. She didn't know where she was running to but knew that she had to get away from the haunted large eyes of that little boy.

She found a secluded part of the park. She didn't know how long she ran and only stopped when she fell over herself. She was out of breath but the adrenaline was still racing through her blood. She raised herself to her knees, her heart burning. Her vision was clouded by the tears in her eyes. She took the package and placed it on her lap. She knew she should wait for the others before opening it but she found herself ripping open the packaging.

She opened it to find a photo album, or a scrapbook of sorts. She was almost afraid to open it but it seemed that her body was not hers that day. She opened it and almost threw the book away when a little boy stared up at him. She knew that this would catch up with her, especially since it was the main reason the killer was after her.

She forced herself to turn the page and saw a picture of the hospital she used to work at. It was a group picture and she found herself easily. She was standing in the center of the first row, smiling shyly. Yellow traced a finger over herself in the picture. Her finger stopped at the word 'insane' written boldly over her. The other faces were crossed out in angry red, with the word 'dead' marred over them. She could count thirty faces of doctors and nursed but knew that many more died the day he took her.

She let out a shaky breath and forced herself to turn the page. The next few pages were of all the different people he had killed in the past month since she met Red again. There were some she didn't recognized and it sickened her that there were more people dead than she first thought. And she was the cause of their death. Despite being known as the Healer at her hospital, death seemed to follow her. She laughed at herself even as the tears flowed freely.

She stopped at the last page. She shook her head in denial at the last picture. She felt true fear for the first time in years. She thought she was numb to the feeling since he had tortured her physically and mentally but seeing that one picture made her heart burst again. Feeling emotion ragged through her, she ripped the page from the book. She couldn't bear to look at it for another moment.

She took her phone out of her pocket but her hands were shaking so much, he had to redial the number several times before she got it right. Her breathing was heavy and the more the phone rang the heavier the weight on her shoulder was. The weight didn't leave even when she was relieved when Blue answered. She didn't give her a chance before Yellow spoke. Her voice was shaky and barely a whisper so Blue had to strain to hear her.

"Please tell me that he's with you," She tightened her hand on the page. "He knows! I've failed. I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect him. Please protect him for as long as possible. I'll take care of him and then I'll come home. Please do this for me. I know that its trouble since you just had Turquoise but…"

"Of course I will," Blue said gently to calm her. "Don't worry about him. You just focus on catching that bad guy so that you can put this behind you."

"Thank you Blue," She turned off the phone. Her heart was still pounding in her ear yet the silence was still eerie to her. She didn't know why, but she felt as if was being watched by the killer. She wanted nothing more than to have the earth swallow her and take her away from all she ever known, the pain and the fear.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Red kneeling beside her. She wondered how long he had been watching her until he came next to her. She knew that he couldn't possible have heard her since her shaky voice was so quiet when she spoke with Blue. She saw the concern in his eyes and saw the unquestioning shelter they held.

She broke down there and she threw herself at him. She hugged him around his waist and buried her face in his chest, sobbing so hard that his shirt was wet from her tears. She truly cried for the first time in years, letting go all of the feelings she had been suppressing. She let out all the fear, the pain, and the sadness in the form of tears.

Red placed a hand on the back of her head and pressed her tighter to him. He couldn't help the questions running through his head but knew that this wasn't the time to ask them. He had made sure the kid went to Silver for questioning before he ran after Yellow. When he finally caught up to her, he didn't know what to say to her. He watched her open the package and tried to think of something to say to her. He still didn't know what to say to her but when he saw her on the verge of a mental breakdown, he had to go to her.

"Kristopher," She whispered finally. "That was his name."

* * *

**I was just in a SoulSilvershipping mood after making a vid for them and couldn't resist putting in some SoulSilver in this chapter. It helped move the plot along too. And Ruby's cameo!? I just want to know what you think of him, and everything else in the chapter.**

**Review if you liked.**


	7. Photo Albums

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

* * *

"She said his name was Kristopher?" Ruby asked Red, eyeing the little girl making herself tea across the room Ruby knew the answer but asked anyways. Silver told him that the child's name was in fact Ethan and had only said so because a man had told him to do so. Ruby didn't know if what the boy was currently telling Silver was truthful. The killer could've told the boy anything.

"I think that name has some meaning to Yellow," Red said instead of answering. "I can try to ask Yellow about Kristopher. By the way she reacted to even his name, I don't know if I'll get her to tell me anything. I can also try to get the package he gave Yellow for prints as well."

They both stopped talking when Silver walked out of the room, his face downcast. "The boy won't say a word. No matter how much I scream at him, he won't tell me a thing about the man except that he was paid in candy! If he was a grown man, I'll have my hands around his throat."

"But he is a child," Ruby said as if it was the most simple fact. "This takes finesse. Just wait a moment and I'll have that child telling me every secret he has."

Ruby laughed as if he was already victorious and all but skipped out the door to his desk. Silver rubbed his temple, wondering why the man even became a police officer when he took it as seriously as a person that would dare plagiarise someone else's work did. Ruby was not as bad though. Silver wasn't up to talking to that stubborn boy again so crossed his arms and leaned back against the two way mirror. Maybe Ruby would have better luck with him.

Silver was almost taken back when Ruby burst in, he was wearing a top hat and a cape blew in the non-existent wind behind him. He went on for several moments about the fabric added a truly _beautiful_ flare to his costume. Silver face palmed but Ruby went on, going into the room. The boy looked up at Ruby confused.

"I am the amazing wizard, here to make you smile with my amazing combinations." Ruby didn't seem to notice that the boy only looked more confused. He pulled out a quarter from behind the boy, maneuvering it around his fingers so quickly Red had trouble tracking the movement. Finally Ruby held up his hand, a quarter between each finger.

"A dollar for the little boy," He threw the coins into the air with a simple flick of his wrist and caught them all easily. He then opened his hand to show a single one dollar coin. He placed the coin on the center of the table and sat across from him. "That's strange. You only got a single dollar, what have you done Ethan? Good boys and girls get more money than that. Have you been telling lies?"

"But the man gave me candy to give the lady that package. That's all I did!" The boy argued. Ruby tilted his head to the side and placed his top hat over the coin. He tapped it twice and when he lifted the hat, he revealed a small bag of candy.

"You shouldn't take things from strangers Ethan." Ruby warned when the boy reached for the bag. The boy gapped at him and asked how Ruby knew his name. Red face palmed at Ruby exaggerated pose but the boy only stared in awe. "I'm an all powerful wizard!"

"Why are you here?" The boy asked. Ruby didn't miss a beat as he answered him, spinning a tale of a magic battle where good fought evil. He performed little tricks to help the narration. The boy cowered a little when Ruby held a green flame in his hand. Ruby clapped his hand, causing a loud snapping sound. Ruby carefully opened his hand to reveal a delicate blue rose bud.

"I am here to take back the beauty he stole from me," The bud bloomed slowly as he spoke. "I only want to save my gem. Will you help me save her? I think that the man you spoke to is the one that stole my gem."

The boy nodded furiously. "Of course. What can I do?"

"You can tell me about the man. Did he ever tell you his name?" The boy shook his head no but Ruby went on, "Can you tell me what he looks like?"

As the boy described how the man looked, Ruby made a quick sketch, adding noted on hair colour and such. He wasn't as great as an artist as Gold but he had some skills with practise from sketching his designs. When he held up the sketch to the boy, he nodded. Ruby then asked how the boy met the man and he answered he was playing in the park when the man approached him, asking for him to bring a package to Yellow and say his name was Kristopher.

"Was he walking or did you see him leave in a car?"

"He was walking." The boy answered. Ruby asked several more question and the boy didn't hesitate to answer. Silver was shocked at how Ruby easily captured the boy's attention and trust. This must be the reason why Ruby was known as one of the best under covered police in New York. Just as he was about to leave, the boy said: "I hope you get that gem back."

"My gem isn't an item, she's my beautiful princess." Ruby corrected. Ruby smiled and ruffled the boy hair before he left the room. He held up a clipboard of all the information he gathered from the boy.

* * *

Red can't find anything on Kristopher without his last name. He thought that with a unique name like Kristopher he would be able to at least narrow down a list of people that might have any connection with Yellow. It doesn't help that he had little else to narrow the list of people he found on the database at the police station. He scrolled through the list of resident, looking at the faces on the screen. He leaned back in the chair and pressed his fingers to his temple.

He leaned his head slightly to the side and he saw Yellow sitting at the table, studying the scrapbook she got from him. Silver wanted to take it but she asked for a day so that she could see if she found anything for herself. She winced every time she turned the page but continued to go through it. She peeled away at a picture, the one of her when she was at the hospital. She turned it over and saw her signature on the back.

Her back straightened when she realized the picture was actually from her own photo album. She knew that the killer had been in her pub but she hasn't checked if he took anything yet. Her heart stopped at the thought of all the other photos she kept. She began to regret keeping them despite that Blue warned her not to. She just couldn't throw away any of her memories. Which album did he take though?

"I need to go," Yellow stood abruptly. She was out the door in seconds, leaving the scrapbook behind.

Red was barely out of his seat and he only saw Yellow's ponytail disappear around the corner. He was after her in seconds. He didn't know what caused her to run out but didn't think much of it as he ran after her. He was more concerned of where she was going since she was out of his sight within seconds. He didn't panic right away since he knew that Blue would have a tracker on Yellow to make sure that she was safe. With a quick call to Blue, he found her location and now he owed Blue another favour.

He pushed that thought to the back of her mind and ran in direction of _The Yellow Blossom_. A part of him was frustrated because she went to her pub alone. The killer knew that she lived there and had broken in several times already. Why was she going back there alone? The moment he found her, he would give her a piece of his mind.

* * *

Yellow went through the safe at the back of the pub. All of the emergency money Blue gave to her was gone. She wasn't worried about the thousands of dollars missing but couldn't find the small photo album she kept there. Her heart raced as she closed the safe with a loud bang. She ran into her room and all but collapsed in front of her bed. She pulled out a knife she kept in her purple boot and began to slash at the mattress.

"What are you doing?" She turned sharply to see Red staring at her confused. She glances back at the bed and could almost see the little box she stored in the mattress long ago. She hoped that he didn't notice the box and moved so that her body blocked it from Red's view. He noticed it though and crossed his arms, knowing that her good nature would guilt her into telling him.

Just as he thought, she sighed and moved so that she was sitting on the bed. He thought she was going to tell him the truth so it surprised him when she lied. It was pathetically obvious by the way she wouldn't meet his eyes and her posture. He felt oddly betrayed that she didn't tell him the truth which was odd. He should've been used to that and built walls in his mind for that reason. Somehow, she had been able to break them down slightly.

"I just wanted to check if he took anything from the safe," She said so softly that he had to strain to hear her. She reasoned with herself that it wasn't a direct lie since she did check the safe. Her body inched to turn and look inside the mattress to see if it was still there. She couldn't with Red watching her though.

"Did he take anything?" He asked hoping that he could break down her lies enough to know what she was lying about. He was surprised when he walked in to find her cutting the surface of the mattress. He saw a wooden box slightly through the mattress. He wondered how she could sleep on the bed with that box right under her.

"There was over a thousand dollars missing," Yellow admitted. I also kept a photo album in there and he got some of the pictures to make the scrapbook from there. She could feel the box under her but tried not to show her discomfort. Red kept staring at her with does crimson eyes and she felt her resolve slip away. With shaky hands, she cut through the mattress and took out the box.

"It doesn't look like he found this. I should've known when I saw that the mattress wasn't cut but I guess I was just afraid that he found this. He already knows but I'm so glad that he didn't take this." Red saw tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. He wanted to know what was in the box but felt as if it was a huge invasion of privacy to ask.

Yellow held the box to her chest though it was only the size of a shoebox but it held her entire future inside. She was waiting for Red to ask her what was inside but the question never came. She was thankful for that since the last years she had heard nothing but questions from everyone. She saw the sad acceptance in his eyes though.

_I'll tell you one day_, she promised herself. A part of her was hesitant since she doubted that he would want to know the truth. He would hate her and take away her future.

* * *

"Do you want anything?" Red asked later that day, holding a pan. She sat on the couch and didn't turn to see what he was offering. He sighed and put down the pan. He reasoned that he would end up poisoning them with his cooking since he was used to making raw, barely edible food over a fire.

They were back in the safe house and an aura of awkwardness settle around them. As soon as he drove them back, she jumped out of the car and ran into the house, clutching the box to her chest. When he walked in, he saw her come out, her shoulders tense. She wasn't holding the box so thought that she might have hidden it somewhere. If he had to guess, he thought that she would put it somewhere close to her. Maybe her room?

_Don't_, he chastise himself for even considering looking into the box.

"I don't want anything too fancy," Yellow said quietly and turned to him. "Maybe some French toast. I know we usually have that for breakfast but as you say, there's no time for breakfast like right now. I know you're not the best cook so we shouldn't risk a fire. I would hate for to put the fire through any trouble by causing a fire."

"Maybe we should call Silver to bring us a pizza," Red stared down at the stove. He didn't know what he could do when the past years he had done nothing but destroy. The prospect of creating something was foreign to him.

"I really don't want to trouble him by asking him to do that." Yellow looked down at her lap. Red sighed, she was much too docile at times. He wondered if she had always been like this or if it was something that came from her time with the killer. "I'm not that hungry anyways."

"You need to eat," He argued, gently placing a plate on her head. She took it from her head and found a simple sandwich. The bread was slightly burnt at the edges but she ate it, knowing that Red was watching her. The guilt she felt didn't allow her to look at him but she could feel his stare.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" She said softly. She reasoned that she would rather face him now than for everything to build up and break her. She waited for him to ask her about the box but the question never came. He sat next to her and put an arm around her waist, partly so that she wouldn't be able to run from him.

"Can you tell me about this Kristopher?" He asked. "Why did you hit the kid when you thought he was Kristopher? I never thought you would do _anything_ like that to a child."

"Kristopher is no child," Yellow said gently though hatred dripped into her voice. "He is a demon. He was the beginning and I thought that it would end with him as well. But it only started this hatred in him. I know I should be sorry but I don't know how I could. I'm not surprised that a demon like him would come from that killer."

"Why can't I find any information on him?" Red asked her though from the look on her face, he didn't know if she would answer him.

"I don't know," She said honestly though she did feel a ting of relief at that. She hugged herself and tried remember anything. She felt as if she owed Red at least some answers. She couldn't remember anything about them. She didn't even remember their last name. She wished that she could help the investigation more but she couldn't. She _should've_ been able to tell them these important facts.

"You're repressing the memories," Red said and she realized that she had been talking out loud. Yellow rubbed her arms but it didn't warm her, Red's arms around her did though. She leaned into him but didn't cling onto him like she wanted to. "It's common for people who have been through a trauma like yours. Your brain is trying to protect your sanity."

_What about me?_ She asked him silently. _What threat am I to your sanity?_

* * *

Yellow sat on the bed. She had made sure that Red was asleep before she risked opening the box. She had seen him asleep on the couch long ago yet the box still lay unopened on her lap. She gazed back to the clock and saw that it was well beyond midnight. Rain pelted against the tinted window, as if it called her to open it.

With shaky hands, she did so and pulled out the small book. It was nothing more than a small photo album, each page only able to hold one picture. She knew the exact number of pictures, in the exact order, in the book since she had shifted through the book numerous times. She used to risk a peak every night for years.

Not one was out of order or missing and the relief she felt was great. She held the photo album to her heart and lay back against the pillows. A smile played on the corner of her lips despite the tears gathering. It was irrational to be happy that he didn't find her treasure when he already knew of his existence. She could only hope that he hadn't found him yet.

Red felt something move against him and opened his eyes slightly. The smell of vanilla tickled his nose even before soft hair brushed against his chin. He couldn't move on the bed because the soft body against him was too great a feeling. Even before he opened his eyes, he saw an image before him.

"_You need to cut your bangs, beautiful," He said to the woman lying on top of him. She didn't say a word, content to lay for hours listening to his heartbeat. He was tempted to run his hand over her body but didn't want the ghost of a fairy to disperse right between his fingers. But he didn't have any control over his body though and ran his hand through her hand._

_She made a soft sound, thick with sleep and content as she lifted her head. Her long hair was ruffledand he lifted his hand to brush her bangs out of her eyes…_

The image disappeared right before his fingers but the weight on his chest didn't leave. He looked down to see Yellow sleeping on his chest, or at least he thought that she was asleep. The feeling of her lashes brushing against his chest. Her body jerked with the lightning and he placed a hand on her back. Her body didn't jerk as much even as her breath was raged.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a long silent. It wasn't awkward. In a strange way, it felt right. They lay in the silence and that seemed to be enough for them.

"I just need you to hold me," She admitted. "When this is over, I have something to hold you. Promise that you won't leave before I tell you. Promise that you won't let me run before that. I know you always keep your promise even though you might not remember them. You found me again, just like you promised me."

Yellow closed her eyes, knowing that she had sealed her fate. She knew she had no choice but to tell him now. She had already planned on doing so but with each passing day felt her resolve thinning. This would force her to do so when this tragedy their lives had become ended.

"Will you do me a favour?" She asked and when he nodded, she took a deep breath. "If this ends before October twenty ninth, can you take me somewhere? I need to deliver a package and I really want you to be there."

He nodded and she leaned down so that they sealed the promise with a kiss.

* * *

Aqua pushed away her father's arm that he draped across her and her mother in his sleep. Since Orange had moved in with her family and he saw them camping in the living room, he promptly ordered her to sleep with her parents. She huffed in frustration and crawled out of the bed. She didn't understand why her father wouldn't want her to have a slumber party with Orange.

She couldn't sleep with the thought of Orange in her room. What if he went through her thing? Her parents were sleeping deeply, exhausted from her newly born brother's antic. She was sure that she acted much more mature than her brother did at that age. She was obviously the better and wiser sibling after all. She tried to be as quiet as possible and her nerves made the doorknob louder than usual.

She turned back when she heard her parents rolled in her sleep. She froze since she knew that her father would most likely drag her back to bed. But she couldn't risk Orange going through her stuff. As soon as she saw her father slip back into sleep, she scurried out the door. She ran down the hall after closing the door behind her with a click and ran to her room.

She opened the door, expecting to see Orange going through her things but stopped when nothing greeted her but the wind. Her breathing hitched, the lingering memory of a gun pointed at her erupted and so did the memory of Orange there. What if he was taken by that craze lady? She rushed to the window and looked down to see fresh footsteps below. Grabbing a flashlight from her bedside table, she climbed down the window.

She held her breath. She never climbed out the window before, Orange had always climbed into her room and the one time he helped her escape, he had carried her down and she kept her eyes firmly closed. She felt along the vines tangling through the crossed pattern of the trellis leaning against the wall. She didn't know how Orange did this since it was so dangerous and yelled at him in her mind. When she finally reached the bottom, she sighed in relief and followed his foot prints.

The rain had stop hours ago and much still clung onto his boots, leaving a trail for her to follow. She followed them until she reached the post office several blocks from their home. He sat on the front steps, holding his battered coat to his mouth to warm himself from the autumn cold. He didn't see her coming until she was in front of him. He flinched at the sight of the scorn on her face.

She was angry at him and he didn't like the thought of that. He knew that she would be worried if she found him missing but hoped that he would be back before he woke. It was a common tradition at his adoptive family home and they didn't mind if he went missing for days at a time. He should've known that she would care for him differently than they did.

He half expected her to pull him back by his ear like a mother would. She didn't though and sat next to her. He saw that she was still in her night clothes and pulled her against him. His overly large coat was big enough for them both. He had bought it that way since he was saving money to run away and the coat would be a good investment since it would warm him for years without him outgrowing him.

"You idiot," She said softly, hitting his still weak chest with the back of her hand. He was used to her chastising him despite the numerous times it had been her outrageous plans that got them into danger. "Why did leave when that crazy lady could come back at any time and kill you!"

Orange laughed at her exaggerated gesture and the worry in her eyes. These weeks before his birthday were always a dark time for him yet she had the ability to make him smile. He knew he was adoptive; his 'parents' always told him that he should be grateful that they 'saved' him from the orphanage. He had been plotting his escape for years now.

He didn't know if it was truly his birthday in a few weeks. The only hint he got to his birthdate was that Blue chose his birthday to be that date and the presents.

Aqua was obviously tired of being ignored so began to pinch his arm. He gave her a crooked smile and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against him, pinning her arms to her side to stop her struggle. He placed a head against the top of her head and she could feel the tears he made. She was shocked since she never saw him cry before. He was always smiling and seemed so strong.

"Why did you come here?" She asked.

"I'm waiting," He told her. "Every year, I would get a pirate book. I think that my mother's sending it to me. It's always signed on the inside, saying that she's sorry. She said that it was safer for me if she stayed away for a few more years. She said, that these pirate books… are a part of her and my father."

He broke down crying as someone his age would. Despite how strong he wanted to pretend to be, he couldn't fight the tears and pain anymore. Aqua held him as he went on, "I sit here, hoping that I'll find her. But she never comes! I don't even know why I wait…"

Aqua had never had to comfort her usually sunny friend before and could only pat his back. "It's going to be alright. She loves you. I don't know her but I can feel it. I'll help you find her if you want."

He shook his head. Despite the way he waited every year for him, he wasn't ready to go out to find her. He would rather know that she was the first one to try than to know that he had to find her. He wiped his eyes and smiled down at her, apologizing for crying and worrying her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the house.

He couldn't pull her into the pain he felt.

* * *

**I had so much fun writing Ruby and think that I found my own fun way to write him. I went through so many different personalities writing prompts for the next story and found a balance between the drama and enthusiasm I see in him. And the Meddlingshipping is just a guilty pleasure for me since I didn't plan on writing him for a couple chapters.**

**Sorry if I haven't been replying to reviews as much as I used to but I've been very busy now that university is almost here. I love reading them all and your theories really make me smile that you are so invested in the mystery I've created. Thank you so much for all of your support.**

**Review if you liked.**


	8. In the Shadows

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

* * *

Red placed an arm over his face to block the sun from his face. He groaned and forced his eyes open so that he could see sun filter through the window. It was a little too bright and he closed his eyes again. He felt something soft land on his nose and he brushed it away but it came again. It felt as if it was a butterfly so was gentle when trying to wave it away. When it refused to do so, he opened his eyes.

His butterfly turned out to be his golden fairy. The flutter against his nose was her golden hair brushing against his nose. He ran his hand through the gold river cascading down her back. The pirate in him wanted nothing more than to steal her away and keep her from himself. His lids lowered as the fairy began to shift.

He reasoned that he was asleep and his fairy was only a part of his dream.

Red's movement woke Yellow and she rose on her elbow. She smiled softly to herself as she stared down at Red. She basked in the thought that she was sixteen again, lying in the flower bed with Red. She reached up and brushed hair from his face. She smiled softly to herself and brushed her lips over his. She froze and her confidence shattered when he pushed herself on her elbow and saw his eyes open.

"I'm sorry," She almost fell off him but he sat up quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back to him. Instinctively, she placed her hands on his shoulders. She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to look into his eyes and see the question in them.

There was a pause and she opened her eyes to look into his crimson ones. She blushed deep red and shyly turned her eyes away and then back to him. His hair was ruffled from sleep and she fought back the desire to brush his hair back from his eyes. She didn't know what to do and he stared at her, his brow raised.

"Why are you always saying 'sorry'?" He asked though his tone wasn't callous. "You have nothing to be sorry for by just waking me up. I guess it's time to wake anyways. Do you want anything for breakfast? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day after all and the easiest to make. I know that my last couple attempts haven't been that successful but I can fry an egg."

Red set her aside easily and went to the kitchen. She rose to her knees and looked over the couch to see Red going through the fridge. She wondered what he was thinking. In the past, she could read his thoughts but now he seemed to avoid him telling her his feelings. Sometimes she thought he was totally oblivious to the question in her eyes.

"I would like some eggs and toast," She said so quietly that she didn't know if he heard her. He seemed to though and went through the cupboards to find a pan for him to use. She leaned her head against the couch and watched his naked back as he made breakfast.

She blushed when he looked back at her and knew that he knew that she was staring at him. In the past she wouldn't have been nervous about staring at him, but now she didn't know what to feel. They had both changed so much but the flutter she felt around him didn't change.

"Eggs and toast for my lady," he placed the plate in front of her. She paused for a moment since she was so used to him calling her 'his fairy'. She wanted to remind him of that but knew that he would only be disappointed of what she became. He would probably hate her when she tells him what she did. She could lie and say that she had no choice but it wouldn't feel right to lie to someone she loved as much as she did him.

"Thank you, Red," She tore the bread into strips and dipped them into the yoke. She smiled softly to herself since he made her breakfast this way in the past. Maybe if he remembered on his own, she wouldn't have to tell him everything.

"I'm going to go out today," Red sat next to her with his own plate. "I don't want you to come since it might be too dangerous. Crystal's going to be here to help watch over you. I really don't want you to be here alone. Don't open the door to anyone since Silver gave Crystal a key and she won't need you to open the door for her. Don't go out anywhere outside or near the windows."

"I know," She placed a hand over his to try to calm him. "But I'm going with you. I'm not going to let you go alone. You might need me to help you, since four eyes can see more than two. I'm the cause of this and I'm not going to sit idly by while you put your life in danger! Please don't leave me behind again."

"I'm sorry Yellow but I can't risk it," He told her sternly though he didn't know if she would listen to him. Her stubborn look didn't convince him of such and he didn't know that she had it in her. He didn't know how to make her see it his way. He really didn't want her to know where he was going, let alone for her to go with him. He couldn't risk the chance of the killer recognizing her and running.

"It would be easier for me to go alone," He told her. She didn't seem convinced of that and he didn't know how any other argument that wouldn't scare her. "Please just stay here."

"This is the twenty first century!" She said in disbelief. "I am not going to sit here meekly while you go off to who knows where. I will come with you and that is final! This is partly my fault and I want to fix this as much as possible. The only way you'll be able to make you me stay is to tie me up!"

* * *

"Of all the arrogant men and things-" Yellow would've threw up her hands but couldn't so made a frustrated sound instead. Her hands were bound behind her back and Gold sat next to her, patting her head. She gave him a sideways glare but he kept his grin.

"It's only fair," He shrugged. "You tied him up. He ties you up. You two must have some really kinky-"

"Gold!" Crystal hit him over the head. "Not in front of Moonstone! Good God, you're so immature some times. What kind of image do you want to give Moonstone? She's too little for you to speak like that!"

Gold just waved away her words, grinning the entire time. He leaned down to pinch the cheek of his daughter sitting at his feet. She pushed his hands away and went back to her drawing. She moved onto her stomach and tried to imitate her father's pencil strokes. Her young shaky hands couldn't quite do it and she hit her head on the floor. Gold lifted her easily onto his lap.

She crossed her arms when he patted her head. She loved her father but he always acted like a large teddy bear. It was embarrassing at times so she turned to Yellow instead. Her hands were bound and she wondered what the woman did. She sat back against her father chest and leaned her head up to him. He seemed so tall and almost fell back against his chest when looking up at him. Her mother was talking to Red and she saw a little glint in her eyes.

Moonstone knew what that meant. She clapped her hands at the prospect of her mother's scheme. She smiled to herself knowing that her mother was mischievous at times. Gold raised his brow at his daughter's sudden excitement.

"Gold," Crystal turned to her husband when Red left. She hid all emotion from her face as she willingly sent her daughter into a tantrum. "Give Moonstone a bath."

The little girl promptly went into a crying fit and Gold all but jumped out of his skill. She turned her back to her father and winked at her mother. She knew what her words meant. Gold was always good with Moonstone though he always had trouble with her tears. She was often overly serious so there were little times when he had to deal with her. Crystal often deals with giving Moonstone a bath so this was his first.

"I don't need to take a bath!" She cried dramatically and placed a hand over her forehead as Blue had shown her. "I just want to make pretty pictures. Don't make me take a bath Da! I'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever…"

Crystal laughed softly as Gold struggled to drag Moonstone to the bathroom. The sound of water came and she rubbed her shoulders. She walked over to Yellow and began to undo the ropes bounding her hands. She knew that Moonstone can draw Gold's attention for some time and that was enough for her to help Yellow.

"I'm worried about Red," She started working on the knots. "He's more paranoid now and I don't like where he's going. I'm going to come with you since I promised Red that I'll keep an eye on you. My car is outside and I'll leave a note for Gold. Come on, let's go before we lose Red."

* * *

"Red?" the man before Red cowered when he dragged the man out of the bar and threw him into the alley. The large man before him tried to back away from him but the wall stopped him. The rage in Red's eyes sent the man into a panic but Red stopped his escape by placing a foot on the man's stomach.

"I'm sorry Red," the man whimpered. He was sure that Red was going to kill him so was surprised when Red stepped back from him. Red sighed and the man knew that he wasn't spared by the hatred in Red's eyes. He tried one last time to convince Red to spare him, "We were in a war. I had to-"

"This isn't about that!" Red snapped. "You know something, you have connection and the last time I checked, you almost killed me. Unless you want me to return the favour, you'll give me the information I want."

"I don't even know about this killer." He stumbled over his words.

"You know something," Red eyes flashed. "You always seem to know something. The last killing was at a hospital. You live near there and I want to know if you saw anything. I want you to keep an eye open for anything from now on. Contact the police with information when you find anything."

"How did you know where to find me?" He stuttered over his words.

"Blue," Red said simply since he knew that Bruno knew of her too and stood, stepping away from him. His hand tightened to fight back the need to punch the man's pathetic face. He was going to walk back into the bar but stopped at the door. "Don't double cross me again. It's just not my life at stake and because of that, I won't hesitate. I killed Lorelei for what she took from me. Goodbye, my old friend."

Red slammed the door and stepped back into the bar. He sighed to himself and was glad that Yellow wasn't there with him. He could barely hold himself back from killing Bruno. He didn't want Yellow to see him angry like that. He was sure that he looked like a demon back there.

He sat at the bar, hoping that he could have a drink before he left to calm his rage. The room was nosy and he wished that he was at Yellow's bar at the moment. It was much more quiet and calm at her bar and he always felt much more at peace there. He knew that Yellow's presence was a large part of it as well and reached for his wallet to pay for the drink.

"Excuse me," The man beside him asked. "Can I ask you about that fight outside? It seemed pretty physical back there. I was at the hospital recently so I might know something about what you're looking for. My name is Lance by the way."

Red was hesitant to shake the man's hand and didn't reply, continuing to drink his pint. His eyes drifted slightly to the man, wondering how much the man heard of his conversation. From the corner of his eye, he looked beyond the man and saw golden strand of hair quickly pass the window. It might be dark and a little crowded but there was no mistaken her.

He was about to leave but hesitated when the man tried to stop him, saying something he couldn't hear over the loud music. He started after the little piece of sunshine he saw and ignored the man all together. He walked out into the night, the cold air hitting him hard after the few moments he spent in the hot crowded bar.

"Yellow?" He looked down the street but couldn't see her. The autumn night carried the smell of vanilla and followed the scent. He stopped in front of a cluster of garbage bags and crossed his arms. Despite the strong smell of the garbage, there was no mistaking her scent. He called out her name again and the bag shifted slightly.

Her face peered over the garbage before she stood fully. Crystal stood beside her and didn't look the least bit guilty. In fact, she gave him a sideways look as if _he_ was the one that should be guilty. His stare was fully on Yellow though who had a mixed expression on her face. It was somewhere between worry and guilt and something else that he couldn't tell.

"I thought I told you to stay at the safe house!" He yelled and some people turned to stare at them. Yellow winced at their stares and pulled at Red's arm. Her eyes pleaded for him to take him away and his heart melted at the sight of her large amber eyes. How could he stay angry at her when she stared up at him with those golden eyes?

He took her arm and led her away from the crowd. He didn't want to take her into an alley. His rage flared again when he thought on what a dangerous part of town. What if something happened to her? So much more question flared through him and tightened his grip on her, afraid of letting her go. Vision of some hurting her flared and he pushed them aside since he knew that it would only frighten him more.

Despite the anger and fear rushing through him, his grip on her wasn't painful, yet she could see the fear in his eyes. She knew the feeling as well. She was worried and confused when they went to downtown New York. She was warned about it from Blue frequently and that caused her to wonder why he would come here.

He pulled her to his car and opened the passenger door for her. Crystal mumbled something and went back to her car with a quick excuse. Yellow was slightly glad that she was alone with Red and they could talk. He was oddly quiet, holding onto the steering wheel tightly so she decided to be the first one to talk.

"So did you find anything here?" She asked him. His eyes darkened as he answered her.

"I just talked to an old friend. I didn't find anything useful and don't try to change the subject. What were you and Crystal doing here? I expected more from Crystal and I made her promise to keep an eye on you. I thought that a straight forward woman like her would-"

"Please don't blame her," Yellow interrupted him. "She did have her eyes on me the entire time I was following me. I don't have any identification so I couldn't go in after you so we watched you from the window. I couldn't see where you were for a while but Crystal was with me the entire time! So don't be angry at her."

"I'm just frustrated," He leaned back against the chair. He ran a hand through his hair, wanting to rub his temples in attempt to sooth the headache he felt. He felt her hand on his cheek and turned to her. There was a slight blush on her face but she couldn't look away from his eyes. There was a painful memory in them and she wanted to take them away.

He winced and she looked down at his hand on his lap. She knew that there was something wrong with his hand and she wanted to know what exactly his injury was. She didn't ask since she knew that it would only upset him more and she didn't want to push him away after they had gotten so close. She did take his hand though he tried to pull away.

"Stop fussing, I only want to help." She gave him the look she would often give an impatient child when she was a doctor. She pressed her fingers, trying to lessen the cramps but she couldn't real know for sure how to help him without knowing how he got this way. "You don't need to tell me anything, just let me help you. It's dangerous to drive when your hand's in this condition. I would drive but I don't have a license."

"Do you often talk to your patient this much?" He asked her and she blushed.

"No actually," She answered him with a slight smile on her face. She tilted her head, her eyes reflecting the memory of all of their easy conversation. "I guess you just bring it out of me sometimes. Can you tell me what you came down here for? This is a very dangerous part of New York."

"Said the woman that followed me all the way here," he retorted, tapping the tip of her nose with his finger. He laughed at the face she made of him and she joined his laughing too. She leaned her head against his shoulder, her laughter dying down and she settle into the heat of his body.

"Thank you," She said gently. "I'm not sure if I would've been able to go through this without you. You've helped so much and I truly feel brave when I'm with you. I know that you don't believe that you're good but there's so much to love in you and I don't want you to forget it. I know you'll protect me and that really gives me strength."

"If you only knew," He sighed. She fought back a laugh at the irony. How many time had he praised her on her kindness and strength and she thought the exact same thing. She knew that he was a victim of the tragedy put upon him but she was far from the victim.

Red saw the trust in her eyes and couldn't help but tilt her face upwards so he could see her eyes better. Something drew him to her though he knew that it would be better to leave her for her own safety. He found himself bending down toward her. He knew that she tasted like vanilla even before he kissed her. He placed his lips over hers and she didn't move away from him, in fact she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He closed his eyes and was transported into a forest of emotion. He wanted to bring her closer to him yet couldn't because of the restriction of the car. In the back of his mind, he saw her in the middle of the forest, holding her arms out to him. He saw himself kissing her in the forest, her hair sprinkled with flowers. He remembered picking them from her hair as they kissed.

He deemed the images only a fantasy, thinking that they were only images he made based on his want and their kiss. He pulled away suddenly when he heard a gunshot and the abruptness caused Yellow to fell forward into his chest. He placed a hand over her head and scanned the area around him. She was frozen and he could feel her shake slightly.

"You stay here," He ordered her and opened the door when he heard a woman's scream. Her hands tightened on him but he untangled her fingers from his shirt. "I need to help that woman. Keep the lights on and take my phone. Call _anyone_ if someone comes that's not me."

Yellow didn't know what to say and wanted so desperately to follow him. She took a deep breath and counted to ten before she opened the door to go after him. She pulled her coat closer to her and ran after Red's retreating form.

Red followed the sound of the woman's scream and went into the clearing of a small park. He heard someone calling out or helped but this time it was a man's voice. He ran to find a couple under a street lamp. There was a blond woman in the man's arm and Red ran to them.

"What happened?' He asked the man who had tears streaming down his face. The blonde woman in his arms was covered mostly in blood and Red covered his nose from the smell of blood.

"My name is Edward. I was just walking down the street with my girlfriend when this guy in a hoodie came out and stabbed her. I just held onto her, I didn't see where he ran off too. I couldn't let her go."

Red felt for the woman's pulse and knew that it was too late for her. He saw the violent stab wounds and recognized them as the killer's. His brows knotted and stared down into the darkness as if he could will the knowledge of where the killer went.

"I'm going to call the police," Red told him but remember that he gave Yellow his phone. His heart stopped when he thought of the killer coming upon Yellow. "Can you call the police? I don't have my phone on me. I'll be back in a second, I need to go back and make sure that she's safe."

He turned and went back to the car and saw Yellow coming towards him. As soon as she saw him, she quickened her steps and threw her arms around his neck. She had the terrible in her gut that he was in danger and when she saw him safe, relief flowed through him. She pressed her face to his neck and took in his strength.

"Thank god you're safe." She whispered. He should've known that she would be worried about him but hearing her say so lighted something in his heart. He pressed his lips to her head and rubbed her back before he leaned away for him. Her large eyes broke his heart when he took the phone from her pocket.

"There was a killing," He whispered, not wanting to worry her more. Fear came into her eyes again and he wanted nothing more than to kiss that fear away. He saw the question in her eyes as well, "It was him. I'm going to call Crystal to come back for you."

"But I want to come with you," She protested and he only shook his head.

"I don't want you to see any more of this. Please just go back to the safe house. I want you to be safe and I can concentrate more if I'm not worried about you." She could see that his words were true and she nodded.

* * *

Yellow collapsed onto the couch and hugged the pillow to her chest. She breathed in the scent of Red though she wanted to be at his side. She knew that he loved her and wanted to keep her safe but she didn't know if he trusted her enough to let her stay with him. She turned and pulled the blanket over him, imagining it as Red's arms.

"That child," she heard Gold's voice and saw him come into the room with Moonstone sleeping in his arms. "She won't get into the tub yet five minutes later she won't get _out_ of the tub."

Crystal immediately went to him and leaned against him. He kissed her temple quickly and passed the child onto her. He gave her a gentle nudge since he could see the weariness in her eyes. He set her onto the recliner. After he placed a blanket around her, he stood and saw Yellow sitting in her worry.

"You okay kid?" He ruffled her hair and sat next to her. She mumbled something about being a year older than him. If it was anyone else, he would've teased her but knew that wasn't right at this time. "Still down about Red? You know that he really cares about you."

"I know but sometimes…"

"Trust him. He'll come around eventually. Maybe if you gave him a little nudge in the right direction, he'll come around. He has a lot to carry and it's too much for him at times. I can hear it in his voice. He needs someone to pull him away from that darkness. Who else can do that but your little sunshine?"

He gave her a reassuring smile and smiled herself. "Go catch yourself that fighter."

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter ^-^ just had to have mangaquestshipping in there just for pure self pleasure. Review if you like.**


	9. The Berlitz Legacy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

* * *

Silver looked over the dead body. The smell of the cleanser was strong and he covered his nose. There were several stab wounds to her abdominal and once he washed away the blood, he could see the violence in it. Her long black hair was dyed blond and from the photos he took earlier that her hair was in a simple pony tail that night. He hadn't heard from the boyfriend again, surely too emotionally distraught from this ordeal.

Silver stepped back from the body. Even after years, the sight of a dead body still upset him. He didn't know if the feeling would become easier; though the thought of that scared him as well. They were the reason he became a police officer. He wanted to give these people a voice when they couldn't speak for themselves.

He thought back to the story the boyfriend gave him. According to him the killer sneaked behind them and knocked him out. He was still semiconscious and could hear his girlfriend screaming when he stabbed her. It was too simple for him to know if this was planned or not. The anger might lead him to believe that it was impulsive.

His phone rang and he stepped back. It was Red, asking about the body. Silver didn't want to speak about the investigation over the phone so told him that he would speak with him later. He walked out of the morgue then, locking the door behind him. He went to his desk and placed his notebook in the drawer. His eyes went to the phone number that the boyfriend gave him. He reminded himself to call him again later for a statement.

He thought to the family of the young woman. This was the hardest part, telling the family. Lyra usually helped him with facing the family but he didn't want her to travel too much in her condition. He looked up when someone entered the station. It was Yellow and Red followed behind her. Silver thought that they were going to speak later from what he said over the phone.

"I'm sorry," Yellow said quickly when Silver raised an eyebrow at her, "but I just wanted to see if there was anything I can do to help? With more people investigating, we can solve this case faster."

God knew that she wanted to solve this mystery as quickly as possible, though she didn't know if the bars would be able to protect her from them. She shook her head at the thoughts. Even after years of being free he still had some control over her. Her inside shook as she thought back to her imprisonment.

She jumped slightly when Red arm came around him. It was strong but it didn't feel like a prison. It was slightly reassuring the she didn't jump at his touch. A mere look from a man used to scare her and send her running. She instinctively moved closer to him and leaned her head back against him.

"There's nothing really," Silver went through a mental list of things he needed to go through. He had his other officers going through most of the evidence he collected. He knew that Yellow wanted to help though and Blue told him to involve Yellow as much as possible. Blue thought that this would help Yellow get over her anxiety.

"You can go to the family of the latest victim and ask them some question for me," He relented though he was glad that he wouldn't have to speak with the family. A job like that required sympathy and subtlety that he admittedly lacked. That job was usually given to the team's liaison with the public. That role was Lyra's who wanted a second job closer to Silver.

Yellow was glad for something to do but at the same time didn't know if she could face the family. She had spoken to families about the death of their love ones before. But she was responsible partly for their daughter's death. The last time she was in a situation like that, she almost lost her connection to Red. She almost lost herself. But she gave in, knowing that the family had a right to know what happened. They didn't need to know anyways.

"I'll go," Silver nodded and reached into his desk for the address. Red squeezed her hand and she knew that she wouldn't have to face it alone. He didn't say a word, knowing that Yellow could read his thoughts easily. He found that it was the same vice versa as well. He couldn't read her thoughts, but rather her emotions.

It felt right when she leaned into him. It felt like that forest of dreams. It felt like home.

* * *

Red stopped his car in front of an old Victorian home. He walked opened the door for her and held out his hand to her. Yellow tightened her hold on his hand as he led her to the towering gates. Yellow felt out of place in the Berlitz estate. She was used to a more rustic surrounding and wondered more about the life the woman had before she died.

Before she had a chance to turn and run, Red rang the doorbell. A rather stern voice answered them through an intercom and asked them several questions. Yellow wanted to tell the parents first so said that she wanted to speak to the master of the house about their daughter. The door opened immediately and a butler came running from the house.

"You have information on the young Berlitz?" He asked frantically as he pulled the pair into the house. He gave the maids quick orders as he led them into the parlor room. Yellow could barely breathe before tea was set before her and the butler sat in front of them. "I'm sorry but the masters of the house are currently out but you can tell me about what you know about the young miss. Your information will be greatly rewarded."

Yellow didn't think her information would be rewarded. She would like to tell the parents first but it seemed obvious that this man cared for the victim so decided to tell him. "I'm truly sorry that I have to tell you this but she was murdered."

There was an ominous silence and the butler didn't move. Yellow went to sit next to the man and placed a hand on his back. She knew that he was feeling great anguish at this and did her best to comfort him. He needed to know how he died so that he didn't blame himself or imagine the worst. So she went on.

"She was walking with her boyfriend when a man in the shadows came and attacked her. By the time the ambulance came it was too late. The doctors did everything they could and the boyfriend tried to protect her. I know this is hard but I would like to know if she complained about anyone stalking her? Anything that might help us find the killer?"

"We didn't know," He bowed his head. "Poor Platina…"

"I don't understand. We looked at her driver's license… her name was Quartz Berlitz." Yellow was taken back for a moment. The butler looked skyward and pinched his nose. She didn't say a word, knowing that the man was trying to gather his thoughts. He turned to look at a portrait hanging on the wall and Yellow followed his gaze. It was a portrait of the family. There were two little girl standing in front of a man and woman.

It was a while before he spoke again. "How am I going to tell the master about this? He already lost one daughter. I don't know how I can tell them that their youngest is also dead. Platina was kidnapped years ago and I was hoping that you had some information on her whereabouts. Quartz is her younger sister. I thought she was spending the week with her boyfriend Nathan."

"I'm sorry for your loss," She said softly. "But there are still some questions that I need to ask you. It would help in finding this killer. Can you tell me if she told you about anyone bothering her? We think that he's watching his victim before he kills them."

"When did she dye her hair?" Yellow looked up to see Red studying the portrait. Yellow saw that both had ink black hair but didn't ask much on it. The butler's brows furrowed as he leaned back.

"That boyfriend of hers must've convinced her to do such," He scoffed. "She wouldn't think to do such a thing by herself. She wanted to spend the week with him before she went back to school. Her parents were away so she thought it would be better than being here alone. I allowed her to go."

"You must not blame yourself," She took his hand. "You did not know this would happen. None of us knows what will happen in the future. We are humans after all and you shouldn't blame yourself. You didn't know. You _couldn't_ have known."

"I have worked for this family for years, and I have never failed them more than this moment. Those girls were like daughters to me and they left. Ripped from my arms. I tried to protect them, I honestly did. I'll tell you everything you need to know to help you find her killer. She was a very quiet child and she doesn't… didn't tell me much. If she was being harassed, she didn't tell me about it. But she has been sending me letters each day to tell me that she's safe. You might find something in there that I might've missed. I shall get them for you."

Yellow nodded and the man stood. Red took the seat next to her as the elderly man went through a box of letters. He took out several letters from the box and handed them to Yellow. She thanked him and placed them into a plastic bag as Silver had instructed her to do if she was given some evidence. She set it in her purse and stood.

"Thank you," Yellow shook his hand.

"There is one more thing," He stopped them before they left. "Quartz's letters are quite lengthy and descriptive. The latters are surprisingly short. I was worried but thought that it was because she wasn't feeling well. Maybe there's something there."

Yellow nodded and thanked the man again. She took her oversize bag and placed her hand on the arm Red held out to her. His muscles rippled under her hand when they walked outside. She gasped when he pushed her back into the house. She reacted quickly, running back to the door to see Red running after a hooded man. She ran after Red of course, fearing that he might get hurt going after that man alone.

"Wait," the butler tried to stop him but she ducked under his arm. She followed Red down the street but soon lost sight of him. Admittedly, her endurance was much lower than Red's so she gave out after a couple miles. She saw him jump over a cobblestone fence after him. She leaned against a light post and tried to catch her breath. She wondered what caused him to chase after the man.

"Miss," Yellow turned to see the butler running to catch up with her. She gave him a weak smile since she could see the worry in his eyes. She turned when heard a gunshot. Her adrenaline rush and her feet went into motion again. She followed the sound and clawed her way up the fence. In her rush, she stumbled over the top of the fence and fell on her side. She gasped at the pain but forced herself to her knees.

She jumped back when a bullet shot at the rocks near her hand. Instinct told her to move. She rolled to her side and she stumbled to her feet. She took in the scene before her. She was in someone's backyard and saw a figure run through shadow, turning around the house. She didn't see Red anywhere so ran after him. He might have some answers to where Red was.

"Stop!" She called. She didn't have a gun or anything to use as a weapon but went after him anyways. She didn't want to lose him so pushed those thoughts to the back of her head. The fear running through her veins made her run far past the point of exhaustion but still he was getting further away. She chased him through the garden path to the front of house. She saw him hesitate for a moment, looking for his next escape and she knew this was her moment.

She took her oversize bag and hurled it at him. He was taken aback by its weight and fell forward. She didn't give him a chance to get up and threw herself on top of him. She thrust her elbow down on his shoulder, not too hard to paralyse him but hard enough to stun him.

"Where's Red?" She demanded. He grunted and she realized that she must've been crushing his diaphragm. She moved carefully to ease her weight off him but still keep him trap. She asked him again but he didn't say anything. She was taken back when he began to laugh.

"I can very well kill you," She tried to sound threatening to scare him into telling him where Red was.

"Of course I know you can kill," His deep voice mocked her. She jumped back so quickly, as if his voice was a physical weapon. She knew that voice. It constantly reminded her of her failings in life during her captive. It was the killer.

She placed her hands over her mouth, feeling tears sting her eyes. He was paralysed and she knew he was at her mercy but the fear he held over her was stronger than her common sense. It stripped her of her confidence and left her a weak crying shell. She heard herself whimper Red's name like so long ago and it seemed to slap her back into reality.

"Where is he?" She demanded, though her voice was stronger than she felt and she was visibly shaking. He couldn't see that though and went on. "You're going to jail for what you've done to all those innocent people. Now you're going to tell me where he is. You have no choice so tell me! You're not going to take him away from me!"

"You insolent bitch," he bit out the words. "Do you think that you have any control over anything? In this world, the good always win. I'm going to walk away free and you shall be the one to rot in chains. Jail is too god for you, so I shall be your keeper and executer. You will let me walk if you want him to live."

"What have you done to him?" Her imagination turned his words into nightmares. She imagined him bleeding and could feel the bullet as if it pierced her.

"What do you think?" He laughed. "I shot him and hid him. He's slowly dying as we speak. By the time you find him, I should be well enough to escape. You can stay and let him die or you can find him. Even if you find him in time, you won't be able to save him. Your hands can only kill. I already know the selfish decision you'll make."

He turned on her so quickly, she barely saw him move. She gasped when he hit her with the butt of his gun. She taster blood and her vision blurred slightly. She collected herself quickly enough and saw the killer running away. She didn't run after him though, more intent on finding Red. She ran back to the house knowing that the killer didn't have much time to hide Red so he was somewhere in that backyard. It didn't help that the backyard was like a forest.

"I need an ambulance! Red was shot." She took out her phone and called Silver, telling him the address of the house. She focused on finding Red and went to the garden knowing that it was an obvious place to hide a body when someone had little time. She clawed her way through the greenery until she reached blood.

Her cry was a mix of relief and fear, relief from the fact that she found him and fear that she was too late. He was face down in the dirt and she pulled his heavy body out from the dirt. In the background, she could hear the sirens of the ambulance but she focused on Red. She turned him on her back and saw the blood staining his shirt.

She held back her tears as she went to the hose to wash her hands. She jumped when she turned and saw people move Red's body into the gurney. She ran to their side and with a quick look she knew relatively what would need to be done. She snapped quick instruction to the people around her. She went into the familiar routine of helping a patient, jumping into the ambulance. She snatched gloves from the shocked doctor at her forwardness.

"Don't just stand there," She snapped. "This man is dying. He's not going to be the first one to die on me. He's not going to die!"

* * *

Yellow sat next to Red who lay motionless on the table. Her hands shook, hands that held the life of the man she loved. She couldn't seem to warm herself because of the fear though she knew that she did everything she could. How many time have she assured family that before? Did they doubt her ability as they did know?

She all but pushed the surgeon away to work on Red. Though it was unusual, she was the one to work on Red. She stole a lab coat and squeezed her way into the surgery. Since she had been a doctor in her past life, she was able to do so. The surgery had gone smoothly and that he was still alive but a part of her was still afraid. She couldn't stop herself from seeing him bleeding in her hands.

"He's still alive," She chanted to herself again and again. Though the many times she said them, the words didn't bring her comfort. As a doctor, she embraced life and death but no death had shattered her like this. And he wasn't even dead!

He was merely sleeping, she reminded herself and placed her head against her hands clutched at the bars. She wanted to crawl in next to him but knew that wouldn't help him recover. So she relented to sleep in a chair placed next to him. The nurse had offered her a bed since it was well into the night. She had denied, wanting to be there if his condition were to change. She wanted to be the very first thing he saw when he woke.

Seeing him lying lifeless before her scared her. It seemed unnatural to see all those tubes stick out from his arms. She wiped the tears from her eyes and curled into a ball. Now that everything had passed and the only thing left to do was wait, she felt fatigue come over her. Her eyes grew heavier and she was too tired to fight it.

* * *

_His fairy sang to him. Red felt as if he was floating and the only thing that connected him to the world of the living was the fairy's hand holding his. Her bangs were too long for him to see her eyes but when he reached forward to brush against her cheek, his hand merely went through her. His heart broke when she faded away and he fell back to reality with a thump._

_The ground was ice cold and when she sat up, he can see that he was on a hard layer of rock and ice. The ice spread like wildfire and took over the forest of dreams. He screamed his denial the same time as his fairy did. As the other time he tried to focus on her voice, the sound of gunfire drowned it out. His fairy was too far from him._

_He ran forward to save her but fell forward instead. He looked back and saw ice entrapping his feet. The ice began traveling up his body and Red screamed since it was the only thing he could do in this situation. He pounded his hand against the ice, cursing his inability to fight. His inability to protect her._

_His panic stopped when he felt something warm enwrap his fists. He looked up, expecting to see Lorelei who haunted him but it was his fairy. He should've known from the warmth that Lorelei couldn't possible process. The ice covering his body began to slow but it didn't stop or recede. She said something to him but he couldn't make out her words. _

_He looked over her shoulder and saw Bruno coming behind her. Determination to protect this warmth she offered him. He slammed his hand against the ice and grass burst from the ground. A frenzy of plants erupted from the ice. The deadly vines stabbed Lorelei through the chest. Red felt drained and he strained to keep conscious. Little plants began to grow from the ice and the ice melted from his body. The world changed around him but the hand that held him was constant._

"_I love you," For once her voice was clear and the gentleness caressed him. He couldn't keep himself awake anymore and fell to the ground exhausted. He could feel her soft hand on his cheek and knew that he was safe and she would take care of him._

* * *

Red woke then, either from the pain in his body or the warmth around his hand. His body was too sore to listen to his command. Even lifting his hand slightly seemed too daunting of a task. He forced his eyes opened and turned his head to see Yellow. She was sitting on a chair next to him, her head rested by his shoulder, her hand clutching his. He knew that position must be uncomfortable for her and he wanted to reposition her so that she was more comfortable but didn't have the strength to do so. He pulled down the mask from his face.

He tightened his hand on Yellow's and that slight movement woke her. She sat up as of shocked and her eyes were full of worry. He felt guilty being the one that put that worry there. There were tears in her eyes even as she smiled down at him. He pulled her down so that he kissed her tears stained cheeks. She smiled gently down at him before she began to examine him.

It was slightly embarrassing but he allowed her to do so, more for her sake than him. He had survived much worst and knew that he would have more injuries in the future. But if this would bring her some comfort, he would endure her prying eyes.

"I'm so glad you're fine," She said gently and let herself give him a gentle kiss. "I love you."

And that was what broke Red's heart.

* * *

**God we're getting so close to the end. Just three more chapters. Review if you liked**


	10. A Father's Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

**My best friend's back from Scotland! So happy but now I'm too happy to write this chapter. It was supposed to be full of angst and I'm too happy to make this sad! Why do you mess with me like this? Leave at the wrong time, come back at totally the wrong time. Why do you do this to me?**

* * *

Red felt his head throbbed at his glowing annoyance. He would've thrown his arms up in the air if he didn't feel as if he was dying. He knew Yellow wouldn't allow him to die but a part of him wanted to yell. He didn't want to upset her though and tried to control his anger. He pushed himself and groaned when Yellow pushed him back.

This was his first fight with Yellow.

"I'm going," Red said sternly. Yellow matched his determination and set her fist on her hips. Despite her small size, she made him feel all of two feet.

"You're going to stay here!" She ordered. "You are still healing so you need to stay in this hospital. No buts, ands, or ifs. I'm letting you stress your body anymore and risk your wound reopening. I don't see why you're being so difficult."

"This hospital isn't safe. The killer can come and hurt you. I won't be able to protect you when confined to this damn bed! At the safe house you'll be safer and I won't be restricted to a bed. I need to protect you."

Yellow sighed and leaned back. She was hesitant to leave him in the hospital alone but thought of a compromise, "I can go back to the safe house and Silver will watch over me. I'll be safe. I want you to stay here and heal."

"I want to be there," he argued feeling helpless. "I don't see why you want me to stay here. Anyways, Silver has to take care of Lyra. We'll both be more comfortable at home. If my wound reopens you'll be there to patch me up. I don't like hospitals."

"You're acting like a child Red. The killer wouldn't come into the hospital to kill me with everyone around." She chided but winced at the memory of when the killer captured her in the hospital she worked at. "Tell him he's acting like a child Silver. Tell him that I'll be safe here."

Silver held up his hand, "I'm not getting in the middle of this. I'm just here to ask Red some questions about the events leading up to this. I would like to do that earlier but you two were busy arguing. I didn't know you had it in you. Red has the right to check himself out at any time."

"Against the doctor's order?" Yellow snapped and gave Silver a glare. He knew it was meant to scare him into submission but he ignored the chills her stare emitted. He was surrounded by strong willed female it didn't unnerve him as much.

"I'm not taking anyone side except the one that gets me the answers I want. I need to ask Red some questions before you two can fight on something else more pointless. I only have a few questions that might help the investigation."

"Pointless?" Red glared at Silver. "How is Yellow's safety pointless?"

"Because I already know who's going to win this fight," Silver said easily from years of experience. He had been in the same position as him many times in the past and knew who exactly would win."

* * *

Silver was right when he knew that Yellow would win. Red sat back against the pillow grumbling that he should've been there with Yellow. She and Lyra had gone out to buy some things before heading back to the safe house. Red didn't know how Yellow had convinced him to stay in the hospital. The moment he saw the tears and worry in her eyes, he agreed to stay.

He laid there feeling hopeless and useless, not being at her side. The cold came back again but he fought back against the ice. The last time he was powerlessly lying on the ground, the ice overtook him. He turned his head slightly to see Silver sitting beside him, patiently waiting.

"You ready to tell me what happened?" He asked.

"I've been ready for a while not, I was just worried about Yellow being there alone. Tell me what you want to know."

"Just start from wherever you feel comfortable." Silver flipped to fresh page and tapped his pencil.

"I saw someone trying to break into my car when we got out. He was wearing a black sweater and sweats. I couldn't see his face clearly because the hood shadowed his face. I pushed Yellow back because I was scared he had a gun and might shot at her. He ran so I ran after him. I didn't want him to escape and ran around the house where he jumped the fence."

Silver nodded and continued to write down the events. "We checked the car and nothing was taken. Do you know what he might've wanted to take? The butler said that there had been more robbery in the neighbourhood so it might've been that."

Red shook his head. Silver noticed that Red's hand tightened when he said, "He told me that I couldn't protect her."

"Well I think that's enough for now, you can tell me the rest in the car," Silver placed his notebook in his back pocket before helping Red to his feet. He knew that while woman often won the fight, that didn't mean that they always listened. "Blue called and said that she thinks it would be best that you stay with Yellow."

* * *

"I don't know why Red was being so pigheaded," Yellow sighed as she walked through the stores. Lyra was beside her, her smile lighting her heart. Lyra was only weeks away from giving birth and Yellow knew that it would be best for her to be resting. She wasn't one to complain but she was angry at how Red argued with her.

"Men are sometime over protective giant teddy bears sometimes," Lyra laughed softly. Her overflowing emotions caused her to remembered all the times Silver tried to protect her. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes and she rubbed her stomach. "But they love you beyond common sense. You won this battle but don't think that others won't come."

"I just want to protect him from himself. He pushes himself too hard. I know he wants the best for me but I love him and don't want to see him dead from exhaustion or internal bleeding. I can protect myself and the killer won't attack me in a crowded place or when I'm with you?"

"Like a pregnant woman is much defence," She laughed. She saw the hesitation as Yellow answered her.

"He's very… thoughtful about children," She said. "He wouldn't hurt you when you're pregnant. Do you have everything you need for the child? You always think you bought enough but something always comes up. They grow so fast, you blinked and they're off on your own. You can't hold them long enough."

Lyra thought she sounded rather sad and her reporter curiosity wanted answers. But she knew that Yellow had many shadows from her past and didn't want to pry. If anyone was going to hear the answers, it should be Red. She saw the sadness in her eyes and changed the topic.

"So what do you want to buy?" She asked. "We got enough food to feed an army. Is there anything else you need?"

"I just need to buy one more thing." Yellow lead her toward the local bookstore. "I really hope that Red gets better before the end of the week."

Lyra stopped for a moment when she thought she saw someone duck behind a bookshelf. She wasn't given a chance to think on it much thought before she was pulled away by Yellow. Her attention was diverted by the colourful array of books. She impulsively took one and noticed that Yellow was more careful in her decision. When they reached the cashier, she penned something in the cover quickly.

"Who is that for?" Lyra asked, leaning over her shoulder. Yellow instinctively moved to block Lyra's vision. But she knew that wouldn't be enough to halt her curiosity so gave her a vague answer.

"It's for my little man," She said softly. "Can you giftwrap this for me? Something red please."

"I don't know how Red would feel about being little," Lyra chuckled and went on to her own purchase."

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Yellow crossed her arms and turned her head away from Red. He sat next to her on the couch, his body still ached though and she was careful of that as she leaned into him. She didn't know how Silver was able to convince the doctors to let Red out though she knew that the patient could leave whenever the wanted.

Red groaned but placed an arm around her shoulder. "I'm not going to let you be alone when there's a killer after you. I'm fine and you're here, so what's there to worry about? I promised to protect you and I can't do that in a hospital bed. Anyways, I promised that I'll stay in the hospital while you're shopping with Lyra. You're not shopping with her anymore."

Silver smiled softly at that. He put and arm around Lyra and led her out of the house.

Yellow mumbled something under her breath and he pressed his lips to her hair. She was still angry at him but she couldn't help feel the familiar warmth spread through her. She tapped his shoulder, telling him to lean back from her. He did so and she went to check on his wound again, redressing them. It seemed impractical but her touch seemed to heal him.

"At least you didn't ruin my stitching while you got here," She sighed. Her fingers trailed from the stitch marks to another scar. She held her breath when he didn't pull away from her touch. That gave her slightly more courage to ask, "How did you get these?"

"Blue gave this one," He chuckled, guiding her hand to the wound. He knew the story behind each one and this one was the only one that made him smile slightly. "I was thinking of returning home to look for a new beginning. Blue's daughter wanted me to come and be Green's Christmas present. I thought it would be a good enough excuse. When I got there, Blue shot me thinking that I was going to hurt Aqua."

Yellow laughed at that. Blue had told her that story already at her wedding. "Mothers would do anything to protect their child. Being alone for so long makes you think a lot about… everything."

"You're not alone now," He placed a hand over hers. "Do you rethink anything not that you're not alone? In war, everything was so clear because in the most dangerous moments, you see clearly. When this is all over, I don't want these feelings to change. It feels so real."

"It is real," She said softly with a little laugh. "We're going somewhere special in a few days."

"What happened to 'you're in too much pain and need to heal'?" Red laughed. It was infectious and she felt herself laughing as well. She felt as if she could take that jump. Even if he were to hate her forever for her secrets, she still had this strength to cling onto.

* * *

Red woke to the sound of soft singing. He cracked his eyes open to see Yellow dance her way through the kitchen, her feet never quite touching the ground. He recognized the fairy language but didn't question Yellow's virtuous voice. He closed his eyes could easily see her in their forest.

"You're awake?" Red opened her eyes and saw Yellow leaning over him. The soft scent of vanilla drifted over him and he reached out to her. She moved under his arm so she could sit next to him instead. She set the tray of food aside so she could help Red sit up. She held out a spoonful of food to him and he scoffed at it. Instead of letting her feed him, he laid back down on her lap.

"I'm not a child, Yellow. I don't need to be fed." Yellow knew this argument well enough and didn't fold under his eyes.

"Just let me take care of you," She argued. Her light shined down on him and he felt the familiar need to shelter her. But with the beast inside, there was no where he could take her that she would be safe. She filled him such light and he had nothing to offer her in return. His fairy died in the ice because of his failings. Now she only lived in his memories. How could he put another light in risk when he knew full well of his failings?

"Is something wrong?" Yellow tilted her head to the side, looking down at him concerned. He shook his head and rolled to his side so he couldn't look into his eyes. He couldn't see the soft forgiveness in her eyes that sparked a hope in him. He could only dream of such peace for him since reality was a cold place that wouldn't forgive him for his sins.

"What time is it?" He asked. Yellow looked at the clock hanging by the cabinet and told him that it was almost five. He knew that they should be trying to find more clues to the ware about of the killer but he was much too comfortable on her lap.

The choice was taken away from him when the phone rang. He reached over to the low coffee and took his phone. Yellow didn't listen too intently on his words since she knew that he would tell her is it was important. She sang softly to herself, the scene with him on her lap and her softly singing to him very familiar to her.

This temporary happiness was like a knife hanging over his heart. He sighed heavily and waited for the knife to drop. He could hear the hesitation in Silver voice and waited for him to crush his world. He could hear Yellow softly singing to him and that only added to his heartache. How much longer would he be able to listen to her before he had to let her go?

"I didn't notice anyone that day," Red said when Silver asked him about the day he found Quartz's body. Red went over these things already with Silver and in his own mind. He couldn't think of anything else that he might've seen that might be of any importance.

"I'm surprise that he hadn't done anything to Yellow yet. He has been tracking her for a while before we moved you to the safe house. He killed Quartz but didn't confront her about it." Silver spoke his thought to himself. He knew that both Red and Lyra were both very careful in making sure that they weren't followed but he thought that he would've done more to Yellow. Not that he wanted anything to happen to her, he just found it odd.

"I'll ask Yellow if he had tried to contact her in the last few days," Red promised. The thought of the killer being able to get to her even while he was there upset him to no bounds. He turned off his phone and threw it in a random direction, not caring where it landed.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. Red shook his head. He took her hand and placed it over his head. Her touch calmed him. He let go of her hand but she kept it where it was. She moved her hand gently so that she stroked his hair.

"Have the killer tried to speak with you recently? Silver says that he's been too quiet."

"Quiet?" Yellow's voice was soft but the anger and harshness was there. The killer's word echoed through her head, both past and present. "He killed a woman right in front of the man that loved her. He shot you and you would be dead if I hadn't found you in time."

"I'm just asking question so that we can find the killer faster." Red defended, sitting up. "I know this must be stressful but we only want to know if you spoke with him recently. He might be trying to lay low or he's planning something big. He might've said something to you that can help us know what he's thinking."

"He said that good always win," she turned away from him and he wondered when he had spoken to her. "Then who will win in a battle between two evils? There's too much blood on both of our hands."

Red took her chin gentle and gently turned her face to his. "When did he say this to you?"

"Two days ago when he shot you," She answered him. "When I went after you, I didn't know that he shot you. I went after him and was able to stop him but I let him get away. I had to save you. I'm sorry that I couldn't stop him. I'm sorry that I was selfish."

"You weren't selfish," He cupped her cheeks. "You can never be that. You saved my life. We'll catch this killer so don't think too much on that. What else did he say to you?"

"Nothing much," She tried to think back to that afternoon. "Once he said that you were going to die… I couldn't think beyond that. I just wanted to know where you were. He took by surprise and hit me. I was disoriented for a while and he got away. I didn't go after him since I wanted to find you. He didn't say much."

"So we hit another wall?"

"He can't really contact me. I did take his phone so he might not be able to contact me. It's more dangerous to call us from a home phone than a cell phone. And payphones are hard to find these days. Blue is still trying to crack the phone so we'll probably find something on it soon."

* * *

"What are doing?" Aqua stood on a chair and looked over her father's shoulder. Her mother was out and tasked Green with the task of unlocking the phone.

Aqua held onto her father's arm to balance herself as she watched him click several things into the computer, turning from that to the phone. He knew that Aqua wanted to spend as much time with him to make up for all the years they had been apart. Because of that he didn't know how to tell her that she couldn't help him with this project yet he knew this was a private matter of Yellow's and didn't want to drag his daughter into another murder case.

He decided to divert her attention instead. He pulled her onto his lap and asked, "What are you going to get Orange for his birthday?"

"I already got his present," She made a face at her father. "I got it months ago. What kind of best friend do you think I am? He loves pirates so I got him a pirate sword. It's just wood but it's a sword. Wally helped me make it."

The phone rang and Green set her back on the chair. He saw Silver's number and knew that he didn't want Aqua to overhear this conversation. "I'll be right back, Aqua. I need to take this call. Don't touch anything until I get back."

Aqua watched as her father left the room. As soon as the door closed, she pulled the chair closer to the desk. She studied the phone, wondering who it belonged to. She knew it wasn't her mother and it seemed like her father was trying to break the password. Her father must've been helping her mother with her second business.

She looked over her shoulder to make sure that her father wasn't watching her. Her curiosity was too much to contain and she took the cellphone, connecting it to the computer. She opened a word file on the computer. She typed in several encryptions and the phone came to life. The lock screen came on and she typed in a few more things. She saw her mother do this several times before but it took a couple times for her to get it exactly right.

She grinned to herself when the program showed the password. She typed in the combination to the phone and the home screen appeared.

"Aqua, what are you doing?" She jumped at her father's voice. She blushed and looked guiltily up at him, knowing that she had been caught. She put the phone behind her when Green held out his hand for it. She sighed and placed it in his hand.

"What did I say about going through the things on my desk when I'm gone? These things are private and might not be appropriate for young girl's eyes. This is for an investigation with Silver. Do you know what could've happened if you accidently corrupted something?"

"I'm sorry," Aqua sniffled and looked at her feet. She only wanted to help. She didn't know that it was for something so important. Green saw the tears she tried to hold back and hesitated. He knew he had to discipline her and make sure she knew boundaries but how could do so when she was on the edge of crying.

"If you wanted to help, you only had to ask me," He sat next to her. He kept his voice from being angry and made sure she knew that he didn't hate her for this one action. "Now show me what you found."

"I unlocked it," She said proudly and he nodded.

"Call my phone and I'll write down the number that comes up," Aqua nodded and did as he instructed. She called his number and when Green told her to turn it off she went through the photos on the phone. There were so many photos of a kid she didn't recognize until she came to one photo.

Green was surprised when Aqua jumped off the chair and raced down the stair. He realized she still had the phone and chased after her. She ran down the hall to her room where Orange was doing his math homework. She slammed the door behind her and ran to Orange's side.

"I found your father!" Aqua held out the phone to him. Orange took the phone roughly from her and stared down at the photo of himself. He didn't know what to do and his body shook with emotion. "This must be your father's phone! Why else would he have a photo of you? Let's go and find your father."

* * *

"I brought dinner," Lyra sang happily as she walked into the safe house. She set down the take out bag on the table and laid out all the food. Yellow set the plates out for them as Red helped her. Silver hovered over Lyra, making sure that she was okay.

"Seriously, Silver," She laughed. "I'm fine. I'm not the first woman to carry a child since Eve. Stop worrying about me so much."

Yellow put a hand on Silver's shoulder. "She's right, Silver. This is a natural part of life and if there's any complication, there are a lot of talented doctors to help you. But since this is your first child, I get that this is stressful for you."

"See Silver, you're overreacting." Lyra laughed. She hesitated slightly but jumped right back so quickly that no one noticed. She grabbed onto Silver's arm, but hid the sudden pain from him. She took the plate from the table but her hands shook so much she dropped it.

"Don't move Lyra," Silver lifted her into his arms so that she couldn't step onto the glass. Yellow was quick in getting a broom and cleaning the chattered porcelain. Silver set her on the couch and noticed that she was breathing heavily.

"Lyra," He cupped her face. "What's wrong?"

"I- I- I think my water just broke." Yellow thrust the dustpan into Red's hand and went to help her. She shouted orders to Red to get hot water and towels. Lyra reached for Silver's hand but something confused her.

"Silver? Silver?" She face palmed when Silver fainted.

* * *

The killer carefully looked into the window and saw Lyra sitting on the bed, bouncing a little baby in her hands. Her smile was soft when she looked down at the child. He clenched his teeth knowing that her smile was fake. He knew from personal experience that a mother's love was something only in fairy tales. His grip on the gun tightened, ready to kill her and take the child.

He stopped when someone stepped into the room. It was a man he only saw a few times, and he looked deathly pale. Lyra laughed softly at him and patted the spot next to her, beckoning him to sit. Silver stared down at the bundle in her arms and smiled.

"I can't wait to tell her this story when she's older," Lyra laughed rang like chimes to him. "Her manly dad fainted. So what are we going to name her?"

The killer felt oddly upset that it was a girl. He had hoped for a boy to mold into the image of Kristopher. But the man with her, who was obviously the father, couldn't look prouder. He took the child into his arms and played with her pudgy fingers. The child burst out laughing when Silver tickled her chin.

"I'm your Pa," Her brown eyes stared up at him with wonder, as if she understood his words. He looked to his wife, his once hard eyes now soft with love for this new family he didn't dare dream of in the past. He kissed Lyra's hair and decided. "She's going to be named after a constellation like her mother. She's our stars. She's our Aries."

The killer heart filled with pain, knowing the emotion Silver was feeling. He couldn't take away that child from another father. He knew the pain would be too great to bear for an ordinary man. If he was anything less, he would've killed himself from the grief. Anyways, Silver wasn't the one that ruined his life.

It was time he took his revenge on Yellow. He walked back to his car with the goal of finding that spawn the woman brought to the world.

* * *

**I know that Silver isn't likely to faint but I always laughed whenever my mom tell about how my father fainted when she went into labour for my sister. I just wanted to put that in for a funny little gag. One thing though, University is going to start next week. I'll still try to update every week but just know that it might get a little spotty. Thank you for understanding that I might not update every week. I'll try my best though.**

**Review if you like.**


	11. Fairy with Amber Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

* * *

Red tapped at the red wrapped box, trying to discover what the present contained. He sat in the passenger seat as Yellow drove. She didn't tell him much about why or where they were going. He entertained himself by trying to find the secrets the present contained. He lifted the tap cautiously and received a slap to the hand from Yellow.

"Don't open it," She ordered. "It's not yours."

Red poured like a child but she only laughed at it. She took the present from his hand and placed it on the dash. She knew that Red was not used to sitting for a long duration of time so was hard for him. She was also worried about his wound but it surprised her how fast he healed. She saw him from the corner of his eyes and jumped a little when he leaned his head on her shoulder. He was dozing off in minutes and she smiled to herself.

"Where are we going again?" He asked.

"I really want you to meet someone special. He's very important to me and I hope you like him," She said softly. Red wondered who she was referring to and felt jealous if it was another man. He didn't know if she had a father so didn't know if that was who they were going to. "We can visit Green and Blue while we're there since they're taking care of him."

"It would be good to see Green again," Red thought back to his best friend. He had to admit that he became disconnected from his friends and wanted to try to open up to his friends again. Just a couple months ago he wouldn't even think about facing his friends again. Not with them prying with question and the fear that he would hurt them.

"You can rest," She told him when she saw him rub his ribs. He nodded and closed his eyes. Five minutes didn't even pass before he was asleep. She smiled at his sleeping face but turned back to the road ahead.

* * *

Aqua toed the ground at her feet and stared at her best friend beside her. Her mom had told her to distract Orange while they were setting up for his party so she took him to the park. He knew sat on the swing next to her with the wooden sword she gave him strapped to his hip, oddly quiet. They might as well be setting up the party around him and he wouldn't even notice.

He had been like this ever since she showed him the phone and she regretted it slightly decided that a direct approach would be best so jumped off the swing and came behind him. He was distracted by whatever he was thinking that he almost fell off the swing when she pushed him. He dug his heel into the dirt and stopped himself from moving. He turned so quickly, she jumped at the glare he shot her.

"I'm sorry," He said when he saw her crestfallen look. "I'm just really… I'm sorry. I just don't know how to react to this. My father knew about me, why didn't he come for me? Why have he never tried to talk to me? The other boy on the phone could be my brother for all I know! At least my mother explained that she couldn't be with me."

"Were you ever lonely?" She asked softly.

Orange twirled the swing until he could look Aqua in the eye. There wasn't pity there but there was a little sadness. He always tried to keep his secrets from his best friend and knew that she was upset seeing that he was closest to her. This was honestly the first time he spoke to her about his parents.

"I tried to distract myself from the loneliness," He admitted. "It was easy to be alone; it was harder to find someone to share the loneliness with. Not even my adoptive parents wanted anything to do with me. I was just another check to them. I share this world with no one else."

"Not even me?" Aqua couldn't hide the bitterness in her voice. If her friend only told her this sooner, she could've helped him. Instead, he didn't. He _should've_ told her! She was about to snap at him when he smiled at her. There was so much pain but he still found the strength to smile. As if he had some secret that she wasn't privy to know.

"Thank you for understanding," But that was just it, she didn't know. He knew every moment she felt pain over not having a father. He was the first person she told when her father had climbed into her window to wish her good night. She wanted to shake him and demand why.

She did just that. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him off the swing until they were a heap on the ground with her over him. "You're my best friend but what am I to you? You always said that I'm your best friend but if I am why don't you ever tell me any of this?"

"You were already hurting enough," he said and she knew that he was referring to her absent father. But Green came back and she could only think of the pain her friend felt because of her happiness. To see that her father had come to her while he still waited for his.

She had always wondered why a guy like Orange had so little friend, when he was always so easygoing and funny. She remembered the first moment she met him, at this very swing. It was Father's Day and she had run from home. Feeling lonely, she watched other families play together. She noticed Orange immediately because of his large smile as he fenced with an imaginary pirate. At first, he wouldn't speak to her but when she persisted, he relented and let her join in his game. They played the entire afternoon until her mother found her and dragged her home. Nevertheless, the two met at the park every week.

She could never guess that smile was hiding so much pain. Orange stayed still under her, watching the play of emotion run across her face. He had always been able to read people's emotion easily and was shocked to feel her tears fall on his cheek. Sadness was something he felt only on his birth month but was very aware of it in others.

"It's my birthday," He said, laughing jolly which made Aqua want to slap him. "Smile for me, won't you? I don't want anyone sad for my birthday. I'm a big boy and I can adjust to life."

"You shouldn't have to," She snapped at him, wanting nothing more than to slap his mother and father for abandoning her best friend. "If you want, I can be your new family. You don't have to wait for a family anymore and you'll be happy."

"Aren't we a little young to get married?" He laughed and she flushed at how her words could be misinterpreted. Of course Orange would lovingly tease her about her mistake as her best friend would. She smiled down at him and laughed with him until she fell to her side, clutching her sides.

"You know that's not what I meant," She slapped his shoulder. "You can be my honorary brother."

"Bah," He waved her words away. "You know that I can't be your brother. It'll be awkward when we get married."

"Not this again," she sighed and sat up. "We're too young to think of such things. How did you ever get these thought in your head anyways?"

Aqua noticed a shadow come towards her and tugged at Orange's shirt. She thought it was her father had come to pick them up for Orange's birthday. She pulled him to his feet but stopped when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. The moment he touched her, she knew that he wasn't her father. He wouldn't clutch her shoulder so roughly.

She jumped back to Orange and grabbed his arm. She quickly took the phone from her pocket, the phone she knew to be Orange's father and called her father. Orange was more direct and drew the wooden sword she gave him and stood in front of her, ready to defend his best friend. He stopped in fear when a gun was placed to his head.

"Poppa!" She said frantically into the phone and the man seemed to hesitate when she called to her father. She saw this hesitation and tried to play up the helpless daddy little girl to shock and confuse him. "Poppa, I'm so scared. There's a strange man here and he has a gun! I need an adult!"

He stepped back and reached out to comfort her. She acted then and took the wooden sword from Red and hit the man in the knee. The man grunted and bent over which Aqua quickly thumped him in the head. She took Orange's hand and pulled him away from the scene. She looked back and saw him raise the gun at her but stopped and lowered it.

* * *

Yellow walked into chaos as she walked into Blue's bookstore. The party decorations were half on and Green was screaming. She heard Orange's name and raced through the balloons to see the Oak family in a circle. Aqua was in Blue's arms while Green stood next to him, ranting over how she put herself in danger despite the fact that she had little control over what happened.

Red would've followed her but was stopped when someone tugged at his shirt. He looked down and saw that it was a little boy he saw when he visited Green months ago. The boy looked determined as he thrust the tip of the sword just inches from his face.

"You're the man," The question was spoken as a statement and Red raised his brow at the little hellion. The boy went on, his eyes never wavering. "You were there at Aqua's science fair. You're going to teach me."

Red didn't know what to say since the boy's words were so vague. The boy must've noticed the confusion on Red's face since he went on, "I want you to teach me to protect. You're big and you look like a fighter. I want to know how to fight too."

"You don't want me to teach you to fight," Red said simply. That seemed to anger the child for he rushed at Red who only simply placed a hand on the boy's forehead. "You're a little too young for me to teach. Why do you want me to teach you? You know nothing about me."

"I want to protect her," Orange hit Red's arm away. "I couldn't protect her when he came. I didn't do anything but stand there! If I learn how to fight, I won't be scared and I'll be able to protect her. She's my only family and I won't let my family get hurt."

Red knew this child wasn't biologically related to Blue or Green but could see the love and determination in his eyes to protect the only person he had. Red also knew the need to protect the ones he loved though so sympathized with the child. It was easy for a boy to speak of protecting someone but it was another to come face to face with danger. Whatever happened must've been a blow to the boy's pride.

"I'll teach you if you want," Red offered. "But only the basics. I'm also teaching someone else as well so you two can train together but I warn you that she's a lady so you have to be careful not to hurt her too much."

"We train now," Orange knew that if he gave this man time to rethink, he would only tell Orange that he wouldn't train him anymore. Orange took Red's hand and dragged him outside, intent on learning everything he needed to protect his new family.

* * *

"Why weren't there any adults there? You know that it's dangerous for you alone out there and I told specifically to go to the park with a lot of people there so that if anything happened they'll help you." Green scolded the child on Blue's lap. Blue tightened her hold on Aqua and snapped back at him.

"She was attacked by some man by no fault of her own. You should be proud that she was able to protect herself just like I taught her. Instead of yelling at her, you should be comforting her."

Something shifted in his gaze and he knelt down in front of the two. He held out his hand and Aqua went willingly into them, hiding in the crook of his neck. He rubbed her back as she began sobbing into his shoulder, releasing all of her fears in the form of tears. "It's alright Aqua. I was just scared that something could've happened to you and I would've lost my precious princess."

Blue looked over Green's shoulder to see Yellow behind them. She bounced from one foot to the other, patiently waiting, not wanting to interrupt the family yet desperate for some answers. Blue nodded to her and she stepped forward, all but blurting out her question, "What happened? Is Orange okay?"

"Don't worry dear," Blue went to comfort her friend. Green didn't say a word when the two left the room and she closed the door firmly behind her. Blue turned to Yellow once she was sure that no one was near enough to head them. "He's fine but we need to talk about something. A man attacked Aqua and Orange at the park today but they're fine."

"He knows about Orange. I'm sure that it's him," Yellow clenched her fists. "I need to see him again so I know for sure that he's okay."

Blue nodded and opened the door and called out to Aqua, "Dear, can you go get Orange for me? I have something to ask him."

"He went with the man," Aqua told her and Yellow's heart all but stopped. Yellow pushed through the door and ran. She didn't know where she was going; only feeling the desperate need to find the boy before any harm came to him. She no sooner came out the door before she saw Red and Orange.

The boy went into a similar form that Yellow taught her that would help in defending against an opponent larger than her. Yellow couldn't hold herself back before she launched herself at the pair. The boy was almost taken off his feet when Yellow hugged him.

Orange looked up at the craze woman at hugged him. She was holding him so tight against her that he might as well be suffocating. Red was also confused, not knowing how to react to Yellow hugging the boy. Did she know this boy? He heard her sniffle and realize that she was crying softly. He knelt in front of her and nudged her chin up. She took his hand and pulled him into the hug.

Red could only hold her even as the child between them made him nervous. He had so many questions and this day only gave him so many more. Orange was having a familiar thought because the only woman to show him love was Blue. Now this woman was holding onto him as if he were the most precious thing in her life that she was afraid of losing.

* * *

Orange sat confused as the woman that hugged him earlier sat across from him. They now sat in Blue's bookstore café. Blue came out and saw the entanglement the three were. She pulled Yellow away so that they can sit and have a normal conversation. Now that he could see the woman fully, he thought that she looked rather nervous. The man that had been training him stood protectively behind her and looked intently at him.

"Who are you?" Orange said bluntly, wanting to get past the awkwardness that thickened the air around them. The woman flinched at his words and she seemed to falter a little bit before she spoke.

"Have your adoptive parents treated you right? I told them to make sure you went to a good family. I didn't want you to be alone," Yellow began and Orange was all the more confused. Was she a part of the adoption agency?

"I guess it's best if I just told you both right now what happened," Yellow sighed. She looked to Blue and she nodded, leaving the three in the room alone. She locked the door and drew the curtains to make sure no one would interrupt them. She turned to Red behind her, "I think that you should sit."

Red was hesitant at first but knew that she wouldn't start until he did as he was told. He pulled out a chair and sat between them. She took a deep breath as she took out the present from her purse. She placed it on the table and the boy stiffened at it. Only a gentle nudge from Yellow made him take the present. With shaky hands, he opened it to find an adventure novel.

"Happy birthday Orange," She said through the tears. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to be there for your other birthdays but I couldn't without putting you into danger. I would never leave you if I didn't have another choice."

Orange only half heard her words past the ringing in his ears. He had always imagine this moment ever since he was told that he was adoptive but he never hoped enough to really believe in it. He waited with mix feelings to say the words. But she turned to Red instead.

"We should take a walk. There's somewhere that I want to take you," Yellow stood and held out her hand to him. Red took it and then she turned to orange with her other hand. He was more hesitant but went past her to take Red's hand. If the action hurt Yellow, she didn't show it. She led them outside and down the dirt trail. The town was small so they didn't walk long until they reached the forest. Red stopped, forcing Yellow to stop as well. Red swallowed and stared at the forest of dreams.

Could his illusion exist in reality? Yellow gently pried her hand from his and walked forward a few steps so that he backs were to them.

"I haven't always been honest with you Red. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this from the beginning but Blue thought that it would be best to cut all connection from my past. I thought you were dead so never considered what would've happen I you came back into my life. When you did walk into my pub years ago, I was both glad and sad that you didn't recognize me. It hurt every moment that I couldn't tell you. Then you left again and when you came back, you lost your smile. I wanted to comfort you but I was just a stranger to you. I couldn't do that without putting Orange in danger.

"We've actually known each other since we were very little. At first I was scared since no one had come to my forest before. I was so scared to move away from my forest but you gave me a ray of hope that a new life outside this forest wouldn't be so bad. You were in my kindergarten class and you showed me to all of your friends. I was so scared so I clung onto you like a lost child.

"I don't know when I fell in love with you but when you left to visit your grandparents, I knew that was the loneliest week of my life. I knew you were coming back but I felt as if something was missing. I knew then that the other part of my heart was missing. I was afraid to tell you my feelings so I waited years until I told you.

"It was in this very forest, in the autumn before we left for college. I remember because I had to pick red and orange leaves from my hair the next morning. You told me that you loved me too and always believed that I was the fairy of this forest. Ever since then, you've always called me your fairy. I'm your fairy…"

Yellow trailed off and turned to face him. His heart stopped when she smiled a little shakily and the light shined down on her. He could've sworn that he saw the edges of fairy wings but knew that it couldn't be true. A pain erupted in his head and knelt down in the ground. He felt Yellow's hand on his shoulder and Orange's as well.

Red saw a light behind his closed eyes, heard a soft laughter, and saw his fairy come out of the light. She stopped in front of him and when he reached up to her, his hand didn't pass through her. He brushed her bangs away and her amber eyes washed over him. Yellow's amber eyes.

He opened his eyes and his fairy was still standing there in front of him. His hand rested lightly on her cheek. He couldn't capture any memories of what she told him but he felt that her words were true in his heart. Her face washed over with pain before she went on.

"We've been together for a couple months until you went away to fight in the war. You wanted to stay because I was carrying your child." Yellow turned and looked pointedly at Orange. "But you didn't come back in time but I waited while I took care of our child. I named him Orange."

Yellow turned her attention to Orange who stood frozen in shock and confusion.

"When I got a letter that Red died, I thought my heart would break. But you needed me so I tried my best to raise you on my own. I had Daisy and Blue watch after you while I worked at the hospital. I wanted to give you a future like you did for me. Please don't be mad at me or Red… your father. He didn't know. If you should blame anyone, it should be me. I angered a very bad man and he threatened to hurt you.

"I want you to be with your father, he's going to protect you from him. We can be together as a family. Would you want that?" Orange didn't know what to say but his lower lip trembled. Yellow pulled him into her body. Red stared down at the son he never knew he had. He tried to find the resemblance and saw it in the colour of his hair and the shape of his face. The eyes were clearly Yellow's though.

Red knelt next to the pair and hugged them. It still fazed him that he had a son and that there were still something missing in the story. The time between he left and he came back was still missing. What had happened to her then?

* * *

Yellow sang softly to the pair as she stroked the little boy's midnight hair. Orange still hadn't given his answer if he wanted to be a family but the three agreed that it would be best to give him time to decide. They were now sleeping in Blue's guest room, Orange on Red's chest. She was snuggled into Red's side and laid her head next to Orange's.

The pair was sleeping peacefully but Yellow couldn't sleep with all the thoughts running through her mind.

"Red will love you Orange, please accept him." She spoke even though she knew that they couldn't hear her. "He doesn't have much in his life and he needs you more than you think. You'll still be close to Aqua, Green and Blue so you'll still have something familiar. I love you both so much and if you have each other, I'll be happy."

She moved to pull the blanket over them and kissed Red softly. "I wished that you would've told me what happened to you in the war. Maybe I could've helped you through it. But I guess we don't have time for it now. I love you Red."

Yellow gave them one last final look before she forced herself to leave. She took a jacket to protect her from the autumn chill before she walked out into the night. It didn't take her long before she noticed someone following her. She took a shaky breath and turned to face him. She didn't show any fear as she faced the killer.

"You knew I was here?" He laughed at what he perceived as stupidity for walking out in the dark alone.

"Yes," She walked up to him until they were toe to toe. Her eyes flashed with hatred but she didn't fight him. "You have nothing to take from me anymore. If you still want to hurt me, do whatever you want to me. Know this, if you ever go after my family again, I'll kill you."

"Like you did my son."

* * *

**If you only knew what I did for you. My Thursday classes end at ten at night so I am dead on my feet. But I will write since I love to do so and I love my readers. You followed me so dedicatedly so want to do my best for you too. I didn't want Orange to jump into the family just yet since that not realistic and you honestly need time to adjust. Next is the last chapter and reveal everything… that's going to be a long chapter.**

**Review if you liked.**


	12. Finding My Wings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

**This is the last chapter and i hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it**

* * *

Yellow walked forward with her hands bound in front of her. She walked through the forest, being tugged along like a goat. She stared at the back to the killer that pulled at the rope. Her glares could've been daggers piercing his back. He must've felt her glare for he turned to give her one of his own. She stumbled to her knees when he tugged at the rope sharply.

He stomped on her tied hand but she refused to cry out. She lifted her face to his and spit into his face. She bit her lip to keep herself from crying out when he kicked her. She didn't lower her face as she would in the past, instead looked up at him so he could see the hatred in her eyes. She wasn't going to bow down to him. She was stronger than she was those years ago and he wouldn't break her.

Even though she was miles away from Red, she could feel his arms around her. He helped her see the strength she had in herself. His love gave her strength as well and the warm memories protected from the chills of the night. Knowing that she was protecting the ones she loved made what she was going through less threatening. She knew that if she stayed, the killer would never leave them alone. The only thing that would stop him was her death.

She didn't question where they were going as he pulled her through the forest. The once bright colours of autumn were muted by the night. The leaves crunched beneath her feet and she struggled to keep up at him. She gave one look back and could still see the lights of the small town. She held back her tears. She could take the pain the killer would inflict on her but she felt the loss of Red to her core.

"I love you Red," She said softly as she turn back to her death.

* * *

Red woke up with a soft weight on his chest and immediately thought that it was Yellow but found a black turf of hair instead. He knew the image of the boy's amber eyes even before the boy looked up at him. It still shocked him looking into the kid's eyes and knowing that this was his child. He closed his eyes tightly and thought back to dreams mixed with his memories.

The boy looked hesitant up at Red and reached up to touch his face as if to see if he was real. Red tried to stay still as he tugged at Red's hair. The boy scrunched up his face and tugged at it some more. It didn't hurt Red but it did begin to annoy him. He lifted the boy and sat him up so he could place the boy on his lap.

"Black is common hair colour," The boy was obvious trying to find himself in the man he knew was his father only a night ago. "Not even you knew beside so how do we know that lady didn't lie to us?"

"You have her eyes," Red said. He tapped the boy's nose when he scrunched it, "You have nose. You'll grow into it one day. Yellow… your mother isn't one to lie. I don't remember everything but I think I remember her telling me. I wonder what would happen if I hadn't sign up for the army. I feel like this is my fault what happened to you two. I could've protected you two from what happened, whatever happened to you two."

"What happened?" Orange asked, wondering about why this man didn't remember his father.

"That isn't a story for a little boy like you," Red gave the boy's hair a fatherly ruffle. "When you're older I'll think about telling you the story. It late now and we should get up now. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

The boy nodded and moved off Red so he could get up as well. Red noticed that the boy looked around the room. The boy bit his lip and when Red asked him what was wrong, the boy answered. "Where is she? Where did the lady go?"

"Yellow? Your mother is probably in the kitchen," Red wanted to refer to Yellow as his mother as much as possible so the boy can be more comfortable with this new revolution. "She gets up early so she probably already has breakfast ready for us."

Orange hesitated even when Red held out a hand to the boy. He ran past Red down the stair but kept pace and looked back frequently to make sure that Red followed him. He headed straight to the kitchen and saw Aqua sitting on the chair at the table. He was a little disappointed when he saw that the woman wasn't there but he slid into the chair next to his best friend. She was going over her math homework which he admittedly forgot. She was concentrating so much, she didn't notice him.

"Why are you doing homework on a weekend, Egghead?" He flicked her forehead and she immediately shot her head up. Green was quick to react and gently slapped the kid over the head. That caused Red to grab Green's wrist before he could strike the child.

"Don't call my daughter an Egghead," Green ordered. Orange gave Green a mocking smile and stuck his tongue at the man while Aqua wasn't watching. His life might not be the best but at least he could take comfort in poking at Green. He looked around to see how his mother reacted to his disobedience but she wasn't there. He was a little disappointed but that only highlighted the little ray of hope he held.

"Does Yellow make good tasting pancakes?" Orange asked, trying to subtly ask where the woman in question was.

Red was also confused but didn't want the boy to think that his mother left him already so told him that she was most likely in the bathroom. The boy seemed to have enough insecurity already. He hid it well though but Red could see past it. He had read a study about neglect and how children either closed themselves in or open themselves to as many people as possible to find a connection, any connection.

"I'm going to go look for her," Orange pushed himself from the table and went to find her. Aqua was about to go with him but Red stopped her. He wanted to know more about the boy and Aqua would know best about Orange. She was more than willing to tell Red about her best friend. Red was glad that the boy had a well enough childhood thanks to Blue. He gritted his teeth when she told him about his adoptive family.

When Orange came back, Red grabbed his hand. Orange was confused when red pulled the little boy out of the room.

* * *

"Who's that," A woman pulled opened the door to face an extremely angry Red. He didn't even ask for entry as he pushed his way into the home. She saw Orange trail behind the man, clinging onto his shirt. She gritted her teeth, she thought she beat the insolence out of the boy already when that Blue woman came screaming at her, threatening to take the child from her. Her case didn't hold in court since she was only a single mother at the time so Orange stayed with her.

"What are you doing in my house?" She demanded. When she reached for Orange, Red threw her a quick glare that stopped her. He didn't give her another thought and went to Orange's room. He had to put his sleeve to his nose to stop himself from throwing up at the smell. This room was tiny, even for a child and he felt his rage flare all the more.

Red went straight to the closet and threw all the clothes the boy had into a bag he brought with him. He found a lock box of pirate books and knelt to take that box as well since he knew that Orange would want to take that with him. Red heard the click of a trigger behind him. He reacted by taking Orange and hiding the child against his chest the same time he took out his gun.

He didn't react to the shotgun in his face knowing that he was a faster shot and that Orange was safe. Orange gasped at the sight of the gun but Red didn't seem to be affected his body so still. Red's body was still as stone and his eyes were just as still as he stared up at the man.

"Who do you think you are to take that child from us?" The man demanded. "You just push your way into my home and start taking the kid's stuff."

"His father," Red snapped. "I'm taking my son back and if you try to stop me, then God help you! I know everything you did to my boy and I will be pressing charges. You are never going to get within ten feet of this child, let alone touch this child ever again. He's coming with me and I'll be pressing charges. Don't think that I won't be able to find every single one of your dirty little secret. Goodbye, now."

Red kicked the rifle out of the man's hand and moved forward, setting Orange away from him. He took the man's shirt and easily threw him across the room. He was over the man and made sure the man knew exactly what he was facing. In the past he would've just shot the man but he couldn't now, not in front of his son.

"Let's go Orange," Red stepped back from the man. Orange was already clutching his box of treasures. He went to Red eagerly and took his hand. He looked up at the man that he knew would protect him and became his knew saviour. "I won't ever let them take you. We're going home."

"Where is home?" Orange asked once they exited the house. From the way Orange looked up at him, he knew the boy saw a new hero in him. He wondered how much the little boy been able to experience childhood so lifted the little boy onto his shoulders. Despite the fact that the boy was seven, Red easily supported the boy on his shoulders.

"Do you see that forest?" Red pointed in the direction of the forest.

"Blue says that it's haunted by a fairy ghost so we can't go into it. If we do, the fairies will take us away to this party and we'll dance and dance until we fall over dead."

Red couldn't help to chuckle at that since it was a silly little story that Blue would tell her children so that they wouldn't run into the forest. He wondered what the boy would think once he tells him that his mother was the forest's fairy guardian.

"I'm going to build us a house in that forest. We'll be close enough to town so that you can still go to school and your mother will still be where she's happiest. She grew up in the forest and it's where she's the happiest. We'll stay at Blue's until the house the finished."

"Can I make my own room?" Orange asked. More questions came after that and Red took care to answer each one of them. He had trouble sometimes answering some of Orange's questions about Yellow because he simply didn't know what happened to her while they were apart. He did his best though as he walked back to Blue's shop.

* * *

_Yellow pressed her cheek against the glass wall. She was nothing more than a little fairy trapped inside a snow ball. She sat in a cold scene, a stilted room of white veils. She sat with her yellow flowing dress around her surrounded. The steel chain around her wrist led off into the valley of white silk. Her body felt weak and she swayed from side to side._

_She tried to capture a thought that crossed her mind but they slipped through her fingers. Her finger drifted to cold chain on her ankle and looked to where it disappeared into the white forest. She stood but stumbled a little when her legs refused to support her. She followed the chain, gathering the chains as she went, standing stronger with each step despite the growing weight in her hands._

_She pushed aside the white drapes and came against another glass wall. Yellow watched herself across the glass. Her eyes glazed over as she watched the long repressed memory._

* * *

_She stood over the little boy on the hospital bed, knowing that he was already dead. She hadn't slept in forty eight hours and the boy was no better off than he was first brought in. There was so much that needed healing that not even all of Yellow's training could help him. She went over his charts again and frowned at the results._

"_How is he?" She looked up when someone entered the room. She realized that it was visiting hour already, a telling sign that she had been going over the facts too much. She so wanted the facts to be different but there was no going around it. She tried to stand straight and be as professional as possible._

"_I know it's not my place to ask, but I must ask where he got these injuries. If this is a domestic violence that happened at home or school, then it something I have to report," She tried to hide her suspensions about the boy's injury but she couldn't help herself. She could easily see this large man overpowering that poor young boy. _

_The man clenched his jaw and fought the impulse to throttle her. She couldn't know what a monster he had to live with… at least in the past. "I don't know why this happened to _my_ son."_

"_I can't imagine what you feel right now," She placed a hand on his arm. "I have a son as well and I love him dearly. It's hard enough leaving him to make a living but I have to make a living for him. I don't know what I will do if I lose him-"_

"_Lose him?" The man snapped at her words with such anger, it took Yellow back. During the few time she had to tell a parent about the fate of their child, none was this angry. "I am not going to lose my son. He's alive, sleeping right there on the bed and that monitor tells me that. He might be badly beaten but he's going to get through this! I'm not going to lose him!"_

"_I'm sorry sir but I have to tell you the truth," She moved away from him, afraid of the sudden anger in his eyes. "You son is very weak and there's a very good chance that he won't survive. I don't see how putting Kristopher on life support will help any. Saying this is hard but I have to be honest with you. He's not going to make it. Even if we do keep him on life support, he's going to feel tremendous pain through it all."_

_She was taken back when he back handed her suddenly. The back of her head hit the wall sharply and he was on her, his fingers wrapped around her throat. Tears of pain blurred her sight but she tried to push him off her but that was considering that he was easily twice her weight. She clawed at his clutch, her nails drawing blood but that didn't stop the rage her words sent him into._

"_You're just like that bitch!" He spat and she began to see a light behind her eyes. "You say you're a mother but you won't even _try_ to help my son! All women are the same: deceitful and unloving creatures. It was my mother that left me alone, it was his mother that sent him into a hospital bed and it's another mother damning him to hell. I'm not going to let this happen! I'll kill you just like I did her."_

_Yellow's body went limp but she something burst from her. Regret. Red's name was a whisper on her lips and she wonder if the sudden warmth meant that she was dead. She opened her eyes and someone had thrown the man away from her. She saw an almost transparent figure of Red stand above her. He knelt in front of her and she felt his lips on her for the slightest moment before the door slam open. He disappeared right through her fingers and she sobbed at the lost._

_The nurse that entered ran to her side and helped her stand. She was like a rag doll in the nurse's arms as the woman called for security. They took the unconscious man away and she only vaguely heard the nurse asked her what she was going to do. Yellow looked back at the man and answered the woman, damning herself with those few words._

* * *

_Yellow lowered her head in regret at the sight of herself walking to the boy's side. The weight of the chains suddenly tripled and the snow globe she was entrapped in turned upside down. She fell head first but she couldn't see where the ground was so she could only close her eyes and wait. She was in free fall and behind her closed eyes she could see the next scene._

* * *

_Yellow stood behind her desk, safe from the man's bloodied hand with the police standing behind her. She trusted that they would keep her safe as she faced the man._

"_What happened to my son?" He demanded, slamming his hands on the desk. The police behind her stood as a warning to the man but that didn't seem to affect him. Yellow looked the man in the eye to see if there was any humanity in them. There was only hatred. Even with that knowledge, she still regretted having to tell the man what would surely anger him._

"_I'm sorry but I took your son off life support." She said softly. "I went over everything and I don't see how he could've-"_

"_That was my son, you bitch!" He reached across the desk for her but the man was held back by police. "I know my rights! You couldn't have taken him off life support without my consent."_

"_I've spoken with the police," She tried to speak with a calm voice despite the insanity breaking out around her. "We know about your wife. They went over to your home and found her dead body. Furthermore, from what I found, you are not mentally sane to father that child and he would've been taken from you if he were in any condition to leave this hospital. The court found it fit that he was taken off life support."_

"_But it was _your_ decision," He asked and she couldn't lie to him so nodded. He snarled at him, "I'll get you back! I'll get my revenge for what you took from me. I'll find your son and kill him. First I'll take you and kill you as well, but not before I torture and kill your son. Not that a bitch like you would care if I did."_

_Yellow felt a chill run through her as watched the man be taken away. She hugged herself at his threat even as the policemen assured them that she and her son would be safe._

* * *

_When Yellow heard that the man escaped, she begged Blue to keep him safe and that anything happened to her, that she would take care of orange best she could. Yellow tried to go on with her work life, keeping herself separate from her son's life to make sure that she couldn't connect his life to hers. It hurt more and more each day but she promised herself that if she didn't hear from him for a couple months then she would return to her son._

_Not even a week had passed before he attacked the hospital, taking her. True to his words, he tortured her mentally and physically. But there was one promise he couldn't have fulfill. No matter how much he hurt her, she wouldn't tell him the location of her child._

_Many would call her a survivor but she still fought the demons even now. She escaped though by no miracle of her own. She clawed her way to a leftover knife he left far on the other side of the room. He mocked her, saying that she was too weak to get it and placed it on the table. _

_She didn't know how she was able to get the knife, but she did. She drew on strength she did not have and was able to take the knife. With practise movement Blue taught her, she picked the lock at her ankle and freed herself. She didn't have the strength to stand behind the door and attack him, so just curled into a circle, waiting for him._

_Either, she would kill him and escape or he would kill her. It was quite obvious that she was able to escape. She couldn't remember anything about that night except for dragging herself blindly through a dark path until she came upon her home town. She went straight to Blue's home and was sure that she scare them half to death._

_She went back to her family to find that Orange had been adopted by another family. Yellow understood that Blue couldn't take care of her child while she was also raising Aqua but it still pained her. Even if that wasn't the case, she knew that the killer was still after her. At that point, she was pushed into a new life by Blue. She followed Blue, not knowing what to do then. She moved even further from her own life and just went through the motions._

* * *

_Yellow opened her eyes and found that she was floating on a lake. She turned her head and saw that her forest was just on the edge. She turned to swim but staggered when the chains dragged her down. She was dragged under and her lungs felt as if they were about to burst. She reached up in a desperate attempt to save herself but the water turned ice cold. _

_She bit her lips and tried to push the chain off her ankle so she could save herself. It was futile despite her small foot._

"_You cannot escape your sins," She looked up to see Kristopher, bruised and bloodied. She knew she didn't inflict the wounds but she turned her eyes from him anyways. "You took me away from my father. He was right to hurt you."_

_She didn't know how tears could form underwater but they gathered in her eyes. Others surrounded her, others whose death was squarely in her shoulders. She placed her hands over her ear in an attempt to block out their voice. They didn't stop and she could feel herself drowning more._

"_He killed us because of you. You're the reason we're dead!" That caused her to stop. She turned to face Kristopher again._

"_Your mother is the reason you died. I did everything I could but sometimes that isn't enough. I'll always regret your death but that shouldn't be something that I should blame myself for. You all are dead because of a very sick man. I'm sorry for that but I'm not going to blame myself any more. I'm sick of this weight on my shoulder!"_

_The chains around her ankle snapped and she could feel herself getting lighter. She saw that she had sprouted wings and left her bad memories aside. She broke the surface of the water and flew into the sky. She breathed a breath of relief as she floated in the sky._

_At least now she could die without any regret._

* * *

Yellow was jerked from her content when someone jerked at the ropes binding her hands, dragging her further through the mud. Her blurry vision came into focus and she saw that she was deep into the forest. She looked up to see the killer standing above her. She saw him take out a gun and lowered her face to the dirt in sad acceptance.

So much for dying in peace.

* * *

Ruby went through the numerous files of the death of Quartz. It was almost night time and he could feel himself drifting into daydreams. Back to where colours were more vibrant at night.

His hand stopped over Quartz's face, there was something familiar about her but he couldn't put a finger on it. He closed his eyes and was transported back to a place of joy and love. He focused on the faces until one snapped into focus. He grinned to himself and took out his wallet. In a little pocket was a picture of his gem but in the background stood the image of Quartz. After years, he finally found a reason to go back to her. He had to ask questions about this victim, after all.

His grin slipped from his lips when some walked through the station's door. It was a teen, a year or two older than Quartz. He walked straight to Ruby and slammed his hands on the table.

"I need to file a missing person's report. It's been days! Weeks! And she still hasn't returned to me. I thought she was just angry with me but she won't answer my calls and that butler won't let me in-"

"Please calm down," Ruby told him and took out a piece of paper to write down the report. "Now tell me your name and the name of the person missing. Tell how long she has been missing as well and as much information as possible. A picture would help as well."

"My name is Zander Reid. My girlfriend, Quartz Berlitz has been missing for a week now. We were supposed to have that week to ourselves but we had a fight that first night and she ran out. I was angry too so didn't went after her. I thought she went back home but when she hadn't returned any of my calls, I began to worry. I tried to make a report before but that man told me he couldn't."

Ruby mind was racing as he looked over the report. Red had said that the boyfriend's name was Edward. Yet this man presented a picture of her on his cellphone and he could see the young love and worry in this man's eyes. In his rush, Ruby left the man and ran to Silver's office. He found Blue's number easily and called her.

The three rings it took for her to answer felt like an eternity. She barely got out a greeting before he spoke over her. "Search for any man name Edward that has a soon, dead or alive, named Kristopher. That's our guy! He was able to get into the station when we took him in for questioning Quartz death. Who knows how many bugs he placed here?"

"I got him," Blue wrote down the man's address as Ruby spoke. A cold chill ran through her when she found credit card bills in town, charged only hours before. It was for a gun.

* * *

Red was waiting for Yellow and his annoyance turned to worry. He waited in Blue's living room for her but knew that something was desperately wrong. Orange was reading Yellow's present on his lap and noticed that he was rather calm. He didn't want to worry the kid so kept his thoughts to himself. Pika was on the boy's lap, sleeping contently. Though, ChuChu nudged him in the hip as if she knew that something was wrong as well.

"Is the book any good?" Orange tilted his head back to him and answered with a large grin. The boy handed him the book and stated that he was going to play with Aqua so he could read it while he was away. Red opened the cover and saw the little message written in Yellow's neat handwriting. The boy probably hadn't read the passage yet.

It explained how she loved them and how that she was happy that they were a family like how she imagined in her dreams. How she thought reality wouldn't let them be. There was something sad in her happy words and knew what her words meant at the last line. She said that she was willing to sacrifice herself for their safety by going to the killer.

This was her goodbye to them.

He stood sharply and walked outside the door, determined to find her. She might be able to sacrifice herself for them but he wasn't ready to let her go. He cursed to himself that there was no obvious traces of her and it had been half a day already so mostly her trail had stopped. Something nudged at his leg and he looked down at the yellow rodent that became Yellow's loyal companion in her healing.

Red could read the ChuChu's mind and ran after her. He called Green to tell him what happened and cursed when the little creature ran into the forest. There was no way red was going to let the killer taint his forest by drawing blood from his fairy!

He couldn't stop himself from mourning the loss of colour the night caused. The leaves were no longer bright and he was afraid that this was the last thing she was going to see. He wouldn't let that happen though. He loved her and couldn't see how he could go on without her to light his way.

* * *

Yellow could see the hesitation in the man's shot. He shot randomly around her, more to scare her than anything. She didn't flinch at any one of them though and he snarled at her. She clutched at the discoloured leaves beneath her hand and brought the image of Red and Orange in her mind. If she were to die, then she wanted them to be her last thoughts.

"Yellow!" She looked up sharply to see ChuChu come up toward them with Red following. She thought a nightmare and a daydream was colliding around her, Red coming to save her and kill Edward. Yet the prospect of him putting himself in danger made it a nightmare for her. She saw Green come and Orange follow him and the nightmare worsen.

Before she could react, Edward took her hair and pressed a gun against her head. Everyone stopped in their tracks and Yellow herself held her breath. He chuckled low in her ear and she felt bile rise in her throat.

"Looks like I'll be able to get my revenge after all. I did say that I'll kill your son," He gave Red, who aimed a gun at his head, a sideways glare. The man was larger than Yellow so couldn't use her to shield himself but Red was still hesitant to shot while he held her. Green also had a gun trained on the man but moved so that he could get a clearer shot.

"This is over," Red stated, trying to draw most of the man's attention so he notice see Green. Orange stood behind Red's leg wishing that he was bigger or had a weapon. "Let her go."

"Do you honestly think that I would let any of you live? You all deserve to die for what she did to me and my son! How would you feel if she took away your son? Wouldn't you want to take revenge?" He demanded.

"No!" Yellow screamed when saw him aim his gun at Orange. She tried to throw him over her shoulder, using his weight against him. It saw something Red had shown her when he was training her but she didn't quiet master it and dislocated her shoulder in the process. She cried out in pain and clutched her shoulder but her thought was on Orange. She went to him and gathered him in her arms, turning so the killer couldn't hurt him.

"I'm not going to let you touch my son!" She declared, tears flowing down her cheeks, truly fearing that she was going to die in front of her son. It was easier to let the man kill her when she knew Red and Orange wouldn't see her die and blame themselves like she did. "I love him no matter how much you say otherwise!"

Red came between the killer and his family, not hesitating to shot the man. He shot him in the shoulder, not wanting to kill the man. His dropped the gun from his hand and looked at the cold steel. His hand didn't shake or contract in pain. In the past, killing would give him so much pain. Though, at the same time he would also feel like a cold robot killing without a purpose.

This wasn't like that though. He was protecting his family and that help lessen the pain he felt killing that man. he went back to Yellow and Orange, gathering them into his arms as the sun broke the horizon, turning the forest vibrant again.

* * *

Now that the adrenaline had passed and everyone was safe, Red was caught between wanting to throttle Yellow for putting herself in danger and kissing her into oblivion to show her how much he love her. Orange was holding onto her so tightly, not wanting to let her go and Red understood that feeling. Red had his arms around the two and pressed his lips against her muddied hair.

There were no words that could describe the words either felt to do their love justice. Yellow leaned up and kissed him softly, thanking him for helping her through this autumn affair.

* * *

**That was the last chapter ^-^ I didn't put in a huge love speech because I think I already had enough of that throughout the whole story and I was afraid you all got tired of this already. I hope you all liked this since I built this up a lot through my other two books. **

**Right now it's one in the morning so my brain's dead. Again I would like your opinion on what I can improve on as always. Next book is A Spring Scandal! It has three shipping in it (Frantic shipping with a bit of Commonershipping and Agencyhipping). I have something big for my finally and I hope you guys enjoyed this book and the next one.**

**Review if you liked.**


End file.
